


Ultimate In Training

by Getscaredgirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A+ Parenting, Adoption, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Child Abandonment, Child Death, Child Neglect, Childhood, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Disabled Character, Don't ever talk to me or my child ever again, Especially Byakuya, Family, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grammarly is my only editor, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kidnapping, Not Beta Read, OoC at times, Oops, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Please tell me if something is inaccurate, Protective Dad, Protectiveness, Rantaro is best dad, Reader-Insert, Sickfic, Soft Togami Byakuya, dads, it's cute i promise, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 68
Words: 71,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Getscaredgirl/pseuds/Getscaredgirl
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy announced that they were starting a new program- The Ultimate Training Program. The program was for children as young as preschool who showed potential to be future ultimates. But what happens when one of these children gets wrapped up in the twisted killing games?Brought to Ao3 from wattpad.Reader's age ranges from 3-10
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

Hope's Peak Academy.

A high school for the best of the best, or the richest of the richest. Only current high schoolers who showed the most potential were allowed to attend.

Until now.

The school announced that they were beginning to scout younger children- as young as preschool. Why?

Simple.

The school learned that many potential ultimates could lose their talent if they weren't nurtured and pushed from a young age. Now, the school can begin to get these kids into the program at as young as 3 years old. What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Introduction (DR1)

~Danganronpa One~

🦊Makoto Naegi🦊

Your Talent: Ultimate Archaeologist

Age:7

I woke up to the feeling of someone shaking my shoulders. As I let my eyes adjust to the light, I noticed that I didn't recognize the room I was in. I looked up and was met with wide, hazel eyes. There was a boy in front of me, looking to be around high school age. 'he's probably one of the High school kids' I thought to myself.

"Are you okay? You were out for some time after I woke up, kiddo." His voice wasn't high, but not deep either. It was... calming.

"Yeah. My head hurts a little bit though... who are you? And where are we?" He sighed and rubbed his head.

"My name is Makoto Naegi. I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student. To be honest, I have no clue where we are..."

"It's nice to meet you Makoto. I'm Y/n L/n, the Ultimate Archaeologist." He seemed kinda surprised about my talent but then smiled.

"You must be one of the Training Course kids. I heard about them in the forums... No one mentioned an archaeologist though..." he scratched his head, before looking around once more. "We're in a classroom, that's obvious. But I have no idea how we could've gotten here... The last thing I remember is passing out in the Main Hall..."

"The same thing happened to me! My mama dropped me off, and she said to go to the main hall. I went there like she said, and then I got all dizzy..." He nodded and then noticed a piece of paper on a desk. 

"What's this?" He picked up the note and I saw his eyes suddenly filled with concern. He looked and the clock and swallowed. "A-anyways, it's almost time for the orientation. We'd better head that way." I nodded in agreement and walked with him out of the classroom. 

🐺Mondo Owada🐺

Your Talent: Ultimate Illustrator

Age: 5

I woke up in a classroom on the floor. It was cold and hard. I heard someone saying 'hey, wake up kid.' I looked up and my eyes went wide. Standing above me was the tallest person I've ever seen. He was like... a billion feet tall. Even taller than my daddy. His hair looked like a pizza slice, and he didn't look very happy. 'is it my fault that he's mad? I hope not...'

"You're awake, finally. Who are ya, and where the f*ck are we?!" I flinched. He was loud, and he said a bad word. This man was scary.

"M-My name is Y/n L/n. I-I don't k-know where we are s-sir!" I covered my face and tried to back away. 

"F*CK!" He shouted and punched a wall. A hole was made in the drywall and my eyes went wide in fear.

"eep!" I hide under a desk and he looked down at me. 

"My name's Mondo Owada, Ultimate Biker Gang Leader." He barely whispered his name, and he sounded super duper mad.

"I-I'm the Ultimate I-Illustrator." I was still shaking. Mr.Owada looked around the room, and he seemed to be calming down. After a few seconds, he took a deep breath. He crouched down to me and sighed. I had tears in my eyes, and he looked guilty.

"Sorry for scaring ya, kid. I'm just tense." He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him.

"I-It's okay Mr.Owada. I u-understand." He relaxed a little before he took my hand.

"The orientation is about to start. Let's go together." I nodded and walked with him into the different coloured halls.

🦢Byakuya Togami🦢

Your Talent: Ultimate Chess Player

Age: 8

I woke up in a classroom resting on a desk. I looked around and saw a boy. His suit was super, super fancy, and he looked calm. He turned to me and sighed, sounding annoyed.

"Oh. You woke up." He went back to what he was doing and completely ignored me. I looked around the room and decided to look around too. When I noticed a paper on one of the desks, I went to pick it up, but he beat me to it. He read it then crumpled it into a ball and threw it on the ground. I was kinda mad at him. He smirked at me, seeming satisfied. "I'm Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. You are?" I took a deep breath.

"My name is Y/n L/n. I'm the Ultimate Chess Player. It's nice to meet you, Mr.Togami." I bowed to him politely, like how gramma and grampa taught me to. He smirked.

"Hmm. It's not every day when you meet a kid who has an ounce of respect... I think we'll get along just fine." He opened the front door of the classroom. "Come on. The orientation is starting. I don't need you to make me late." I nodded and walked with him to the main hall.

🦁Leon Kuwata🦁

Age:9

Talent: Ultimate Soccer Player

I woke up in a classroom. I had never seen this room before, and it was weird. There were metal plates on the wall, a security camera and... a teenage boy passed out on the desk beside me. He had red hair, a small beard and a few piercings which looked... really, really cool! Maybe I'll get piercings like that when I'm bigger. I got out of the chair and looked around. I found a piece of paper on the desk the other person was passed out on and I picked it up.

"Welcome to Hope's Peak Highschool! From now on, this school is your entire world!" What the heck did that mean?! As I finished reading the note, the boy woke up.

"mm... five more minutes," he mumbled. I giggled to myself and shook his leg.

"Wake up sleepy head! Rise and shine" His head shot up and he looked down at me.

"W-Wha... a kid?" He looked surprised but still confused. It made sense since he had only just woken up.

"My name is Y/n L/n! I'm the Ultimate Soccer Player! What's your name, Mister?" He chuckled.

"I'm Leon Kuwata. I'm the Ultimate Baseball Star. And please kid... Just call me Leon." He ruffled my hair and looked around the classroom. "By the way, kid... Where the hell are we." I shrugged.

"I dunno. Ms.Lilith dropped me off at the front and told me to wait in the main hall for the orientation. I went to the main hall, then I felt super duper dizzy. I fell down and woke up in here." He nodded and hummed in agreement.

"Same here. But... Who's Ms.Lilith?"

"She's my foster mom. My parents died 2 years ago!" He looked at me surprised.

"You said that really casually kid... Oh well. We'd better get to that orientation I guess." I nodded and opened the door to the exit, marching beside him to the main hall.


	3. Introduction (DR2)

❤Hajime Hinata❤  
Your talent: Ultimate Marine Biologist  
Age:6.5

I woke up on a strange island. I had no idea where I was, and everyone else appeared to be just as if not more confused. The group didn't seem to see me at first, which made sense since I was hidden in some bushes. I stood up, wobbling a bit.

"Wha... What happened?" Everyone turned to me and a look of shock came on everyone's faces. 'Makes sense. They're all big kids.' I looked around at everyone here. There was a bunch of super tall people, some short people, and a L O T of people with really weird hair. One of the people who looked somewhat normal (except for the hair) approached me.

"Are you okay?" He crouched down to me, and he had a worried look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay. My head hurts a lot though..." I rubbed my head, trying to get rid of the pounding headache. "My name is Y/n L/n. I'm the Ultimate Marine Biologist." I held out my hand for the boy to shake, which he did politely.

"My name is Hajime Hinata. I... can't remember my talent right now." He had an embarrassed look on his face as he rubbed the back of hid head. "A-Anyways, come meet the others. I don't think you've met them yet, right?" I nodded and he led me towards the group to meet everybody else.

🍀Nagito Komaeda🍀

Your talent: Ultimate Percussionist

Age: 8 

I entered the school classroom, and there were already a few people there. They looked towards me, and a look of shock appeared on everyone's faces. I was surprised too since I was supposed to be in the training course with a bunch of younger kids, not the main course with the teenage ultimates. My eyes darted across the room, confused and a little worried before a tall boy with white hair approached me. 

"C'mon in kid. We don't bite... At least I don't think we do." I went in and sat at one of the desks. People started asking me a lot of questions, and I couldn't hear anyone talking. Finally, the white-haired boy spoke up. "Guys, chill. They don't even know our names yet. And besides, they probably aren't even supposed to be in this class. Now, what's your name and talent, kid?" He crouched beside my desk and I took a deep breath.

"My name is Y/n L/n, and I'm the ultimate percussionist." I was the only one who was able to introduce myself before we heard a voice behind the teacher's desk.

"Welcome to Hopes Peak Academy!"

🐹Gundham Tanaka🐹

Your Talent: Ultimate Plush Maker

Age:3.5 

I woke up on a bed in a strange place. As my eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light, I looked around. It was a small building with 2 beds, a door that I think was for the bathroom and a door that went outside. I was... kinda scared. Just kidding, A LOTA SCARED! I didn't know where I was and I was all alone. I don't like being all alone! 

I hid under the blanket, trying not to cry. After a few minutes, I couldn't hold back anymore and I started sobbing lightly. 'I wanna go home...' After a few minutes, I heard the door open and I went dead silent. 'maybe they won't notice I'm here if I'm super duper quiet...' 

After a few seconds, I heard the person speak. 

"It appears this will be our lair while we reside here..." The persons' voice was really deep, and he didn't sound happy. I heard some squeaking noises as well, but I refused to leave my hiding spot. "Hmm? What's this? This bed appears to have a lump!" My eyes widened in fear as the person approached. He threw the blanket off.

"e-eek!" I quickly shielded my face with my hands. "D-don't hurt m-me!" The person said nothing, but I could feel his eyes on me. He stared at me silently for about 7 seconds, before he spoke up.

"Just what are you doing here, child?!" He sounded confused and angry. 'Oh no. He's mad. He's gonna hurt me...'

"I-I just woke u-up here s-sir! I-I don't k-know where I am!" I curled into a ball and rocked back and forth. The man sat beside me and watched. Now he looked concerned.

"Do you have any recollection of what happened before you awoke, young maiden?" I looked up at him. His hair looked kinda silly, but I didn't wanna laugh. He had a scar on his face, no eyebrows, and his eyes were two different colours. I didn't want him to get mad at me, so answered his question.

"My uncle dropped me off at school, and he told me to find the main hall and wait there. I went inside, but then my head felt funny and I fell down..." I told him everything I remembered and he nodded.

"I see... It appears we have been brought here for similar reasons. I am called Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Breeder! Remember that name child, for someday I will rule this foul earth!" He shouted the last part of his sentence and I trembled. He was even scarier than I thought!

"M-My name i-is Y/n L/n... I-I'm the Ultimate P-Plush Maker.." The man nodded and he ruffled my hair.

"Fear not, young maiden. For I will ensure your safety on this island."

🕶️Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu🕶️

Age: 7

Your talent: Ultimate Blogger

I woke up to the salty smell of the ocean and the waves crashing against me. I opened my eyes and saw a boy and a girl staring down at me. The girl has her hair in two braids, and the boy had short blonde hair. 

"Who the f*ck are you?" The boy's voice was deep and firm. I rubbed my eyes.

"My name is Y/n L/n. Who are you?" I sat up, looking at my surroundings while the boy spoke.

"Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and this is Peko Pekoyama, my assistant." The girl nodded once and held out her hand.

"Allow me to help you to your feet." I tensed.

"Umm... I can't walk... I need a wheelchair." The pair froze and looked around. After a few seconds, the girl went 'aha' and walked off. She returned with a chair very similar to mine, just without all the stickers I customized mine with. They helped me to the chair. 

"Young master, we should reconvene with the others. They should be made aware of the child's existence." The boy nodded and we were on our way.


	4. Introduction (DRV3)

🔎Shuichi Saihara🔎

Your Talent: Ultimate Skateboarder

Age: 10

"Ow! Sh*t!" I fell out of the locker and onto the floor.

"O-Oh! Are you okay?" I looked up and saw a teenage boy crouching down to me with a concerned look in his eyes. I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm good... Where the hell are we? And who are you?" I wasn't too happy about the whole situation in case you couldn't tell. The boy chuckled to himself.

"My name is Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective. And you are?" He held out his hand to help me up. I took it and brushed off my top which had gotten dirty.

"My name is Y/n L/n. Ultimate Skateboarder. It's nice to meet ya, Shuichi! Now, where the hell are we?" He rubbed the back of his head, seeming embarrassed. 

"I have no idea. My last memory is being kidnapped and passing out. What about you?" He looked at me with a troubled expression. I was flustered.

"Same here. Those f*ckers were strong. They even took my skateboard!" I was really, really angry about the fact that my board was gone. How else was I supposed to get around?! WALKING?! 

"A-Anyways... This is kind of a weird question but... How old are you?" He spoke barely above a whisper, and he looked confused still.

"Last I remember, I just turned 10." This didn't seem to reassure him, so I decided to help. "It's okay Shuichi. I'll probably be fine on my own, so don't worry about me!"

☄️Kaito Momota☄️

Your talent: Ultimate Meteorologist

Age:6

I pushed against the wall in front of me. The moment I did, I fell out of the locker onto the hard floor.

"Ow!" I cried out. It wasn't that bad of a fall, but I had a really bad headache. I looked up and saw I was alone in a classroom. "W...Where am I?" This wasn't like any classroom I had seen before, and everything was too big for me. As I looked around the class, I heard another locker door open. I spun around and saw a man fall down just as I had.

"Oww... This hurts..." I went up to him to make sure he was okay. He groaned in pain, and I felt really bad for him.

"A-Are you okay mister? You hit your head really bad." He looked up at me and his eyes went wide.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. But are you okay? You sound like you're hurt!" He got onto his knees and started quickly examining me. 

"My head hurts a lot, and I fell down on my face..." He nodded and finished checking on me.

"Well, my name is Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! I'm the Ultimate Astronaut!" He gave me a little salute and chuckled. I saluted back with a smile.

"I'm Y/n L/n! Ultimate Meteorologist! I guess we both like the sky, huh?" He smiled a bit more and ruffled my hair.

"I think we'll get along great, kid. And don't worry about a thing. I'll stick with ya until we get outta here." He looked at me with a sympathetic look. I nodded, grateful to have a protector.

🥑Rantaro Amami🥑

Your talent: Ultimate Seamstress

Age: 5

"AH!" I fell out of the locker and onto the ground. "Ow ow ow ow ow..." Almost instantly, someone slid beside me.

"Are you okay?! You hit the floor pretty hard! Here, let me help you up..." The man helped me to my feet before sitting me down at one of the desks. He had a worried look in his eyes. "Are you hurt? You're shaking little one! Take a minute and calm down, alright?" He put his hands on my shoulders and told me to take some deep breaths. I was scared. I didn't know where I was or who this man was, but something told me that I could trust him. "Are you hurt anywhere?" I nodded weakly and he frowned. "Where does it hurt, kiddo? Can you point to it?" I pointed to my head, face and knees. He looked over it. "You're not bleeding anywhere, but your knees are kinda red, so they may bruise..." He ran his hand through his hair, before taking a breath. "What's your name, kid?"

"M-My is Y/n L/n. I'm the Ultimate Seamstress."

"My name is Rantaro Amami. I can't remember my talent right now, but I promise I'm not a bad guy." He looked around the room for another moment before sighing again. "Well, I think that about does it for this room. We should get moving."

"O-Okay." I stood up and walked towards the door with him. He cautiously opened it and looked around.

"All clear. Let's get moving kiddo." I whimpered and he spun around. "Nervous?" He asked.

"Y-yeah..." My knees were shaking and I was afraid.

"Do you wanna hold my hand?" He held his hand out with a soft smile. I nodded and put my hand in his. "Alright. Let's go." And so, we walked into the hallway with my hand in his.

👻Korekiyo Shinguji👻

Your Talent: Ultimate Video Editor

Age: 4

The moment the locker door opened I came tumbling out, landing on the floor. I looked around the room I was in and saw someone else in here with me. I couldn't quite tell if they were a boy or a girl since I could only see them from behind. They turned around and looked down at me.

"Ah. So there was someone else in here..." They walked towards me slowly, looking down. "How interesting. This isn't the place where I'd expect to find a child." I looked up at them while trying to pull myself up from the ground. I rubbed my eyes and yawned since I had only just woken up. The person kept staring at me, and it felt kinda strange. "Well, I suppose we won't get anywhere without introductions. My name is Korekiyo Shinguji, and I am the Ultimate Anthropologist. But please, call me Kiyo if the name is too long for you." I looked at him, slightly confused. "Now, what's your name, young lady?" I took a deep breath.

"Y/n... L/n... Ultimate... Video... Editor..." The man looked down at me once again.

"Hm. Do you struggle with speech, little Y/n?" I turned away from him before nodding weakly. "I see. Interesting..." He crouched to my height, still watching me. I felt funny, so I backed up a little. "No need to worry, little one. I will cause you no harm. Even though I believe all of humanity is beautiful, causing harm to a child is one of the few things I find ugly about our race." I looked into his eyes, slightly worried. He used big words that I didn't understand, but I just nodded at him. He stood up, holding out his hand. 

"Now then, little one. Shall we move on?" I nodded and took his hand, and he led me out the door.


	5. The First Murder (DR1)

🦊Makoto Naegi🦊

Everyone gathered in the dining hall for our normal meeting. As is tradition, I sat down next to Makoto. Eventually, more and more people started arriving. After a while though, I noticed something...

Sayaka wasn't there.

I tapped on Makoto's shoulder, concerned.

"What is it Y/n? Is something wrong?" He looked down at me. I'm guessing he could tell I was a little worried.

"Yeah... Where's Sayaka? She's normally here on time." Makoto's eyes went wide and some concerned looks were exchanged throughout the room. Makoto stood up quickly, knocking over his chair.

"I-I GOTTA GO CHECK ON HER!" He ran out of the dining hall and towards the dorms. I ran behind him. My stomach started to feel weird and I felt like something awful was about to happen. I was almost to Sayaka's room when-

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

My eyes went wide. Everyone ran out of the dining hall and towards Makoto's scream. I ran into the bedroom, only to see it was a disaster. I looked around and saw Makoto in the bathroom. I walked towards him, shaking. 

"M-Makoto?" I peeked inside the bathroom. "N-No... N-No!"

Inside the shower stall, slumped over and covered in bright pink... was Sayaka. I screamed in fear. The others came in eventually, and more screams rang through the halls. Makoto was passed out on the floor. I felt two arms wrap around me. I turned around and saw Hina picking me up. I clung to her and cried into her shoulder while she tried to calm me down. It wasn't working. Sayaka was gone. 

"A body has been discovered!"

🐺Mondo Owada🐺

I sat down beside Mondo in the dining hall. Ms.Asahina handed me a juice box, which I was excited about. I looked around the room, counting all of us. Then I noticed something weird.

"Where's Ms.Maizono? She's always here on time!" After I said that, everybody looked a little worried, even Mondo. Makoto got out of his chair so fast it fell down. He ran into the hallway really fast. "I-Is he okay?" Mondo put his hand on my shoulder.

"He's just freaking out. Sayaka probably just slept in." I nodded and kept drinking my juice box. I was almost finished when we heard a scream. Everyone ran out of the dining hall. I ran with them into the bedroom. It was so messy! People need to learn to clean up better. Mondo looked inside the bathroom and his eyes went wide. I peeked inside too and...

Mondo covered my eyes quickly, but I still saw it. Ms.Maizono had a knife in her stomach and there was a lot of blood. 

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed and gripped onto Mondo's coat. He pulled me close to him and rubbed my hair. He picked me up and I started crying.

"A body has been discovered!"

🦢Byakuya Togami🦢

I sat at the same table as Mr.Togami. I didn't really like sitting with the others since they would talk loud and ask me too many questions. Eventually, everyone had shown up. At least, it looked like everyone was here. After a few seconds, people started talking about how Sayaka is normally here by now. Makoto jumped out of his chair and ran into the hall. 

After only a few seconds, we heard him scream from the dorms. I ran into the hallway with the others while Mr.Togami walked at a normal pace. We found ourselves in one of the bedrooms. Makoto was passed out on the bathroom floor while a metallic scent filled the room. I looked inside the bathroom and my eyes went wide.

Sayaka was laying in a pool of bright pink blood with a knife sticking out of her stomach. I backed away from the scene with my hands covering my mouth. Mr.Togami looked inside and even he seemed to tense up. The solemn, quiet air was cut by static, immediately followed by a voice we knew all too well.

"A body has been discovered!"

🦁Leon Kuwata🦁

(This is an AU where Leon is NOT the blackened)

Leon sat beside me in the dining hall for the daily breakfast meeting. He was late, as usual. 

"You're late AGAIN Leon! I'm gonna start dragging you here in the mornings!" I jokingly punched his arm and he ruffled my hair. 

"Sorry squirt, I slept through my alarm... again." I sighed and took a quick look around the room. Something just felt off to me. I did a quick headcount and then noticed what was bugging me-

Sayaka wasn't here.

"Hey, where's Sayaka?" I asked out loud. People started looking around, seeming concerned. 

"She probably just slept in. Makoto, go wake her up." Mondo instructed. Makoto left and went to the halls, leaving the rest of us to talk. After about a minute though, we heard Makoto scream. Without missing a beat, everyone (except Celestia and Byakuya) ran towards the scream. We found Makoto's bedroom door wide open. 'Wasn't he supposed to check on Sayaka?' We went inside his room, only to find it was a disaster. Chairs were strewn across the floor, huge scratched covered the walls and a gold katana lay on the floor. I noticed the bathroom door was open, so I checked inside there.

I'll never forget what I saw.

Sayaka's body lay in the shower covered in blood with a knife sticking out of her stomach, and Makoto was passed out on the floor. I screamed before running out of the bathroom and grabbing onto Leon. The moment he saw the carnage for himself, he pulled me closer in a protective hug.

"S-Sayaka..." he whispered, shaking with fear. I was fighting back tears, but I eventually broke. Our moment of shock was cut short when a familiar voice was played throughout the school...

"A body has been discovered!"


	6. The First Murder (DR2)

♥️ Hajime Hinata ♥️

Hajime brought me with him to Byakuya's party, claiming he didn't feel comfortable leaving me alone. I was starting to feel a bit tired pretty early on and I wanted to leave. Hajime told me that we would leave soon, but for now, I could rest. I rested against the wall, yawning. I almost fell asleep, when the world went dark.

"H-Huh?!", I looked around, scared. I knew I was awake, but the world was pitch black. "H-Hajime?! W-Where are you?!" I spun around, desperately searching for him. I felt someone bump into me. 

"Is that you Y/n?" It was Hajime! I threw my arms around him and held on for dear life. "A-Alright kid. It'll be okay." He sat down, pulling me with him and wrapped his arms around me. It took a few minutes, but eventually, the lights came back on. I sighed in relief and rubbed my eyes.

"Hajime, I just wanna go to bed..." He picked me up and I rested my head on his shoulder. 

"Wait a minute- Where's Byakuya?!" I felt Hajime spin his head around with his breathing growing quicker. I whimpered and clung to his shirt, trembling. Hajime put me on the floor and asked me to wait. I curled up on the floor, about to fall asleep. Hajime looked under the table and everyone gasped.

Byakuya was lying face down in a puddle of his own blood with a knife beside him. I slammed my eyes shut and screamed. Hajime quickly ran back towards me, pulling me into an overprotective embrace. I cried into his shoulder, shaking in fear.

"N-No... T-This is just a nightmare..."

🍀Nagito Komaeda🍀

Nagito and I were sitting on the floor together eating dinner. I told him about various different instruments that I liked to play, like the drums or marimba.

"Once we get off this island you'll have to play some music for me, kay?" I nodded, and we started talking about him. The conversation was just getting good when the room was suddenly flooded with darkness.

"W-What? Where did the lights go?!" Don't tell anyone this, but I kinda have a thing about the dark. I felt something wrap around my hand, and I was about to scream.

"It's okay Y/n, it's just me." Thank goodness it was just Nagito. I was shaking and I knew he could tell. After a few minutes, the lights switched on. "You okay, Y/n?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay... W-Wait! Where's Byakuya?!" As soon as I finished my sentence, everyone started searching for him. Hajime lifted up a table cloth and then...

"N-NOOOOOOOOO!" 

Nagito covered my eyes, but it was too late. I saw poor Byakuya in a pool of his own blood. I clung to Nagito's arms, trembling.

"H-He... He's dead..."

🐹Gundham Tanaka🐹

Gundham was holding my hand when we were at the party. He gave me a plate of food which looked small to the others, but really big to me. He didn't take anything because he 'wasn't hungry'. After a little while, I yawned and tugged on his coat.

"I'm tired... c-can we go home n-now?" I rubbed my eyes. Gundham nodded.

"We shall leave in due time. I must bid farewell to our fellow party members before we depart, however." I still didn't understand his big words, but I think he meant 'I need to say bye-bye to everyone'. After a few minutes, we were about to leave, when the room went really dark.

"A-AAH!" I screamed and grabbed onto Gundham's coat. He picked me up and held me.

"No need to worry, young maiden. I'm certain that the light will return to this dark kingdom. For now, just relax..." I snuggled up to him, about to fall asleep. Just before I could go to dreamland, the lights came back on. I was kinda mad. I just wanna sleep. I looked around the party room at all the others who looked confused. After a few seconds, Nagito said something.

"Hey, where's Byakuya?" I looked around again and didn't see him. Everybody started looking, even Gundham. After a few moments, Hajime lifted a tablecloth and screamed. I turned to look at him... and I saw the scariest thing ever.

Byakuya was on his tummy with a lot of blood on him. I may only be three and a half, but I know what this means...

Mr.Byakuya is dead.

I screamed and hid my face into Gundham's scarf. He held me and his Devas close like he was trying to protect us.

"I wanna wake up now..."

🕶️Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu🕶️

Fuyuhiko and I stayed behind while the others went to Byakuya's party. The hut assigned to me had been modified for accessibility, which I was really grateful for. I had just finished brushing my teeth and I was about to go to bed. Fuyuhiko was relaxing in my room before he went back to his hut. I was about to pull myself to bed when-

"A body has been discovered!" My eyes widened and Fuyuhiko jumped up. He grabbed the handles of my chair and ran with me to the dining hall. Once we got in, we saw everyone staring under a table near the back. I looked towards them and I saw it...

Byakuya was in a pool of his own blood. My eyes widened and I quickly covered them. I felt someone grab onto my chair. It was Fuyuhiko. He looked furious.

"Goddamnit..."


	7. The First Murder (DRV3)

🔎Shuichi Saihara🔎

There was only one hour left. 

I wasn't going to show it, but I was terrified. Shuichi told me to wait in the game room while he, Kaede, Tenko and Kaito tried to find the mastermind. At first, I refused. I didn't wanna just sit on my ass while my f*cking life was on the line! But after talking with him, he told me that if Monokuma appeared in the basement, they'd need as much help as they could get. Reluctantly, I agreed and he walked me down to the game room. All we could do was wait...

Time was almost up, and we still hadn't gotten an update. As I began to prepare myself for the inevitable fight for our lives, we heard a scream from the library. In an instant, we ran towards the library. 

And there it was.

Rantaro Amami was on the ground with a metal ball beside him... And he was covered in blood. 

"N-No... Rantaro..." My eyes went wide and I screamed. Shuichi turned and ran towards me. He grabbed my hands and tried to calm me down. Thankfully, I managed to relax a bit, but the metallic scent of blood overwhelmed me.

"He's gone... He's really gone..."

☄️Kaito Momota☄️

There was only one hour left.

Kaito originally wanted me to wait in the game room, but then he figured that I would probably be safer with him and Tenko, so he decided to keep me around. I was really, really scared. I don't wanna die...

We were about to start our 'strategy meeting' when Shuichi and Kaede ran into the hall. Kaito was about to ask them to join our meeting when Kaede interrupted him.

"Come with us! The mastermind is in the library!" She ran to the door of the library without explaining anything. The doors swung open and we ran inside. When we got in... we saw...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs and hid behind Kaito. He stood there for a few seconds completely shocked. 

Rantaro, our friend, was on the ground covered in pink. I knew what this meant...

"H-He's dead... Rantaro... Is dead..." After a few seconds, I started crying. Kaito spun around and picked me up. I cried into his shoulders as the others came in. Nobody knew what to do...

"I-I wanna go home now..."

🥑Rantaro Amami🥑

One hour left

Rantaro and I were staying with Kaede and Shuichi. I was really, really scared. Rantaro was holding my hand tight and trying to calm me down.

"It's gonna be okay, Y/n. If something happens, I promise I'll protect you." He said to me. I nodded, still scared.

"O-Okay..." At that moment, I heard a loud sound coming from... Shuichi? 

"T-The receiver!" Kaede and Shuichi quickly ran out of the classroom. Rantaro and I looked at each other for a split second before running after them. I had a hard time keeping up since they were so fast, but Rantaro made sure I didn't fall behind. 

Eventually, we made it to just outside the library. Kaito and Tenko were already there. Kaede yelled at them to get out of the way because 'the mastermind is inside' or something like that. They moved out of the way and Kaede threw the doors open. All of us ran in and then...

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryoma was on the floor covered in blood... and he wasn't moving. Rantaro picked me up and covered my eyes, trying to be brave. I could feel him shaking, though. I didn't want it to be real... It can't be real! I'm just dreaming... right?

"T-This is a bad dream..."

👻Korekiyo Shinguji👻

One hour left.

I was scared. I knew what the time limit was for, and there was only one hour left. I was shaking and holding onto Kiyo. He was very calm like he had no idea what was happening. Even though he clearly wasn't bothered, he still insisted that I stay with him. Time was running out, and all I wanted to do was to run away, but I knew that wouldn't work... 

The time limit was almost up when we heard a scream from the library. Kiyo took my hand and walked with me to the library. By the time we got there, some of the others had already shown up. We opened the door and walked to where the others were... and I saw it...

Rantaro was on the ground with a puddle of pink below him. I knew right away... He was dead. I hid my face in Kiyo's leg, shaking. Kiyo softly rubbed my head, staring at the body.

"How unfortunate..."


	8. The first execution (DR1)

🦊Makoto Naegi🦊

Makoto slowly tore apart Leon's lies, proving he was the killer. Leon started screaming that he didn't do it, but he was found guilty.

I watched as a collar attached to a chain wrapped around Leon's neck and dragged him off. He was strapped to a pole in a cage and a machine came out of the ground. The machine was loaded with baseballs and my eyes went wide as they shot out at Leon. Soon there were hundreds of baseballs being thrown at him. He was screaming in pain and there was blood everywhere.

The machine stopped and a buzz rang through the room. 

It was silent. 

Leon was dead. 

'D-Did he really deserve that?'

🐺Mondo Owada🐺

I couldn't believe it. Mr.Leon killed Ms.Sayaka. Leon was yelling that he didn't kill her, but I didn't believe him. When Monokuma made us vote, I .bvoted for Mr.Leon.

Leon was screaming. I didn't know what execution meant, but I knew it must be bad. And I was right. 

Mr.Leon was pulled into a cage and a scary machine came out of the ground. The machine turned on and threw baseballs at Leon. Leon was screaming. 

The machine stopped and the cage opened. Leon was still standing up, but he wasn't moving or breathing. My eyes went wide.

"I-Is he dead?" Mondo looked at me with a frown.

"...Yeah..."

🦢Byakuya Togami🦢

Leon was screaming that he was innocent, even though we all knew the truth. He was found guilty, and he cried out. 

'H-he's gonna be executed...' 

A collar wrapped around his neck and he was dragged to a batting cage. My eyes widened as I realized what was about to happen. The machine fired at Leon mercilessly. He was crying out in agony as more and more bruises covered his body...

Then he stopped screaming.

The machine stopped firing.

Leon never moved again.

Did he really deserve this?

🦁Leon Kuwata🦁

Hifumi kept shouting that he was innocent, but nobody believed him. We all voted him guilty. 

He was dragged to an arena-type place. A giant Monokuma appeared, along with a fairy girl. The Monokuma and Fairy girl fired beams at each other. Hifumi was screaming in pain the whole time. The two enemies fired one last attack, and when the dust settled...

Hifumi was nowhere to be seen. No body, no ashes, nothing. It was like he never existed.

I was shaking. Leon grabbed my shoulder and gave it a squeeze like he was trying to calm me down. I looked at him and saw a look of fear in his eyes. 

"That... That's just wrong..."


	9. The first execution (DR2)

♥️Hajime Hinata♥️

Teruteru was screaming. He had just been found guilty. 

A chain dropped from the sky with a collar and wrapped around his neck. He got pulled away and a massive screen was put in front of us. It showed Teruteru being hit by missiles, covering him in eggs and breadcrumbs. The helicopter picked him up and carried him away...

I gasped when I saw the volcano.

'H-He's gonna burn!' I grabbed Hajime's arm, shaking. He pulled me close to him as Teruteru was dropped into the volcano.

His body floated to the top and he looked like tempura.

"N-No..." I buried my face into Hajime's side. He rubbed my hair, trying to calm me down.

🐀Nagito Komaeda🐀

Poor Teruteru was tied to a pole on the beach as Monokuma launched missiles at him. He got covered in eggs and breadcrumbs before the helicopter picked him up. My eyes widened as he was flown to the volcano. 

"N-NO!" I screamed as Teruteru was dropped in, floating to the surface, deep-fried. Nagito just laughed. I didn't understand. How could he laugh at a time like this?! I grabbed his coat. He looked at me and his eyes went wide. He crouched to me and wiped my tears with that same insane look.

"Don't worry Y/n, we'll feel hope again..."

🐹Gundham Tanaka🐹

I was scared. Teruteru was yelling and Nagito was laughing. I grabbed Gundham's hand.

"I-I'm scared..." He picked me up, and then Teruteru was carried away. A helicopter threw missiles at him on the beach and it looked like it hurt a lot. The helicopter picked him up and carried him...

To the volcano. 

I screamed when Teruteru was dropped in. Gundham held me tighter.

"Hush dear child... His demise likely came instantly, therefore he did not suffer.." He rocked me in his arms, but I couldn't stop crying.

"I-I wanna go home..."

🕶️Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu🕶️

"Y/n, look away," Fuyuhiko whispered, kneeling next to me. I whimpered and tried to hide my face in his shoulder. Everything was too much. Even though he killed Byakuya, I didn't want Teruteru to die. He didn't deserve to! 

I heard screaming, and I peeked a little bit, but Fuyuhiko covered my eyes before I could see anything. I guess he didn't want me to see it happen, because he held my head so I couldn't look.

"It... It's over..." I looked up, just barely catching a glimpse of a volcano. My eyes widened and I clung to Fuyuhiko again, whimpering.

"I don't wanna d-die..."


	10. The first execution (DRV3)

🔎Shuichi Saihara🔎

I couldn't believe it. Kaede Akamatsu, one of the few people I could trust, killed Rantaro. Shuichi was shaking and there were tears in his eyes. I softly grabbed his hand and squeezed it as Kaede was pulled away from us.

Watching her hang while the piano was played so poorly and the stones were thrown at her... I couldn't take it. 

The piano was about to slam shut when Monodam threw Monokid under it, killing him while Kaede's blood spilt everywhere. 

'Oh my god... What the f*ck...'

☄️Kaito Momota☄️

'No... Kaede wouldn't... WHY?!' 

Kaede was found guilty. 

A collar went around her neck and a rope pulled her up. She was dropped on a giant piano and pulled up again. 

They used her body to play the piano... 

When the lid came smashing down and blood and robot parts went everywhere, I screamed. Kaito pulled me behind him and I hid under his coat.

'No... This is... I wanna go home...'

🥑Rantaro Amami🥑

I didn't understand. Why would Kaede kill Ryoma?

"Y/n, come over here." I looked at Rantaro and walked towards him. He held my hand, saying that everything would be okay. Kaede was pulled up by a rope and the Monokubs used her to play a really big piano. I whimpered and Rantaro pulled me closer. The piano lid slammed shut and blood got everywhere.

"No... Kaede..." 

👻Korekiyo Shinguji👻

'No... Kaede wouldn't... She couldn't...' 

I couldn't believe that Kaede killed Rantaro, but I was more scared of what was about to happen. Kiyo told me what the word 'execution' meant, and now Kaede...

When the piano slammed shut and blood went everywhere I started crying. Kiyo pulled me closer, saying that everything would be okay.

I didn't believe him.

(Authors note: I'm sorry these sucked, but I H A T E D writing the execution chapters. If I add any new characters in the future, they likely won't get an execution part. Sorry!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these sucked, but I H A T E D writing the execution chapters. If I add any new characters in the future, they likely won't get an execution part. Sorry!


	11. When you almost drown (DR1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from his POV

🦊Makoto Naegi🦊

I hadn't seen Y/n all day, and I was starting to worry. Normally I'd find her in her room, and if not there she'd be in the dining hall having a snack. 

I went upstairs and still couldn't find her.

'Wait! I haven't checked the pool yet. I HAVEN'T CHECKED THE POOL YET!'

I ran through the hall towards the locker rooms, not wasting any time. I got into the pool area, only to see Y/n struggling to stay above the water. I took my shoes off and jumped in, quickly pulling her to the surface. She gasped for air and coughed, shaking. I brought her to the edge of the pool so she could calm down.

"It's alright Y/n, calm down and tell me what happened..."

🐺Mondo Owada🐺

'Sh*t, where did that kid run off to?!'

Normally, I was always around Y/n, and if not me someone else was. I normally always had an idea of where the hell she was, but for some reason, I couldn't find her.

'Where haven't I checked yet?' I asked myself. My eyes widened as I realised... I haven't looked in the pool yet. Not wasting another second I ran to the pool. 

There she was. 

She was flailing her arms desperately, but she was getting weaker by the second. I threw my jacket off and dived in, not caring about my hair. I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her above the water. She gasped for air and buried her face in my shoulder, sobbing. I got back on land and wrapped her in my jacket. 

"Oh god... You scared the sh*t out of me..."

🦢Byakuya Togami🦢

Normally, I prefer to spend my time in the library. However, I decided that today Y/n and I would relax by the pool. She had her legs in the water while I stayed on land, lost in thought. My thoughts were disrupted by a yelp and then splashing. I looked towards the pool and saw that Y/n had fallen in.

'Tch. She should be more careful.' I went back to thinking before I realised something...

She wasn't coming back up.

My eyes widened and I looked in the pool. She was flailing her arms and couldn't reach the ledge. I held my arm out towards her, and she grabbed on. I pulled her out and she was trembling. I sighed.

"Be more careful next time."

I'm not going to lie though... I'm glad she was safe.

🦁Leon Kuwata🦁

"Y/N! WHERE ARE YOU?!" This kid was starting to piss me off. I kept telling her not to run off on her own, but she doesn't listen. She kinda reminds me of myself at that age... and that's terrifying.

I decided to check the pool, thinking maybe she went in there looking for me. 

I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

She was face down in the water and no bubbles were rising to the surface. My eyes widened and I ran towards her, quickly getting her on land.

"Y/N?! F*CK!" I had taken a first aid class a few years back, so I knew that I had to start chest compressions quickly. "Come on kid, wake up. I can't... I can't lose you..." Just when I was starting the give up hope, she coughed up blood and screamed. 'Oh thank god!' I pulled her close to me with tears in my eyes. She cried into my chest, still coughing and shaking.

"L-Leon! I-I thought I was gonna-" She was cut off by more coughs and sobs. I stroked her hair softly.

"Shh... I know... I thought I lost you..."


	12. When you almost drown (DR2)

♥️Hajime Hinata♥️

"Y/n? Where are you?" Y/n had wandered to her hut about 10 minutes ago to grab something, and it only should've taken her about five minutes to get back. I started to worry, so I went to the hotel. I passed the pool on my way and my eyes went wide.

Y/n was sinking to the bottom with a terrified expression on her face. Without hesitation, I jumped into the pool and pulled her up. She coughed and took a deep breath in, before whimpering and clinging to my shirt. I got her on land and carried her to my hut. The whole time she had her face buried in my chest. 

I dried her off with a towel and let her calm down before asking what happened. Apparently, she tripped by the pool and she didn't know how to swim. I wrapped her in a protective hug.

"I'll talk to Akane, she can probably give you swim lessons."

🐀Nagito Komaeda🐀

I normally didn't supervise Y/n's every move since she was pretty independent on her own. On this particular day, however, I couldn't find her at breakfast, so I decided to go looking for her. 

I checked all the places she normally hung out at, but there was no sign of her. I was about to give up when I heard frantic splashing in the pool. I went in that direction and a feeling of dread overwhelmed me.

Y/n was struggling to stay afloat and she was about to pass out. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto land. She coughed up water and shivered. I got some towels and wrapped her up to keep her warm and get her dry. She was in shock, so I brought her to be examined by Mikan.

Once Mikan confirmed that she was okay, I took her to get something to eat and drink. While she ate, she told me what happened. 

"I slept in and I didn't wanna miss breakfast, so I ran. I didn't look where I was going and I fell in the pool. My clothes got stuck on something and I couldn't get out..."

Poor kid.

🐹Gundham Tanaka🐹

I never let Y/n wander on her own. 

She's not even four years of age, so she would be an easy target for anyone who wished to leave the island. She can barely speak at times, so it was only natural that I worry. However, there are times when she manages to slip away from the group, and this happened to be one of those times.

I had been searching for around 10 minutes and there was no sign of her anywhere I had searched. I ended up back at the hotel, only to hear something in the pool. I ran in that direction and saw a sight I wish to never see again.

Y/n was laying in the pool, barely breathing. I put the Devas to the side and jumped in, grabbing tiny Y/n by her wrists. I put her down on the side of the pool before climbing out myself. Y/n gasped before tears began to pour down her face. I picked her up in an attempt to soothe her cries, but the poor child was too traumatized from what she had just experienced. She eventually cried herself to sleep, so I carried her and the Devas back to our hut.

"I'd better keep a closer eye on you now..."

🕶️Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu🕶️

Peko and I had been looking for Y/n for almost 10 minutes now. This kid f*cking pissed me off. We were about to check her hut one more time when we heard something in the pool. We ran towards it only to see Y/n struggling to stay afloat. Before Peko could stop me, I jumped in and grabbed her by her waist, pulling her to the surface. Peko pulled me up by my wrist and I put Y/n in her chair, which was by the pool.

"What the hell happened?!" She was trembling and Peko handed her a towel.

"S-Someone tried to kill me. They b-blindfolded me and shoved me into the pool. By the time I got the blindfold off t-they were gone..." She dried her face off and I noticed that it wasn't just pool water drenching her face. 

'Someone... tried to drown her... She can't protect herself! Those F*CKERS!'


	13. When you almost drown (DRV3)

🔎Shuichi Saihara🔎

"Y/n! Come on, this isn't funny!" I had been looking for her for almost an hour now, and I couldn't find her! I asked around and nobody else had either. Where could she be?! She wasn't in her lab or her room, and I was running out of small spaces where only she and Ryoma could fit. I started thinking of places I hadn't checked and my heart dropped. 

'T-The pool!' Not even giving myself time to think, I bolted to the pool. Sure enough, Y/n was cursing while struggling to stay afloat. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out. She lay on the ground, coughing and catching her breath.

"A-Are you okay? What happened?!" I was crouched beside her, freaking out.

"I fell in the pool, obviously. And I can't swim, so I almost drowned. F*ck, it did not feel good." 

Yeah, she's fine.

☄️Kaito Momota☄️

I had searched everywhere I could think of, but there was no sign of Y/n anywhere. I swear this kid is gonna be the end of me. I was aimlessly wandering and this point and I found myself about to walk into the pool. When I entered the room, my worst fears were confirmed. 

Y/n was flailing her arms, trying to stay above the water. I threw my jacket off and jumped into the pool without even thinking. I grabbed her wrists and pulled her up. She gasped for air before clinging to my shirt. I climbed back onto land, softly stroking her hair. I put my coat on but also covered her with it protectively.

"You're okay kiddo, I've gotcha. I'll just have to keep a better eye on you..."

🥑Rantaro Amami🥑

I couldn't find Y/n anywhere and I was terrified. Please, God, don't let me lose her too. I had checked everywhere I could think she would be and there was no sign of her anywhere. I started to think of where I haven't checked and I froze in fear. I ran towards the pool, terrified.

My fear was justified.

Y/n was floating face down in the pool, not moving. I jumped in and grabbed her tiny body, quickly flipping her over so she could breathe. I carried her to the edge of the pool and started chest compressions.

"No no no no no. Please don't leave me Y/n. I can't lose you too. Please wake up... Y/N WAKE UP!" I was crying while holding her in my arms. When I was certain I had lost her, she started crying. I looked down at her with wide eyes. She was bawling her little eyes out and screaming her throat dry. I pulled her closer to me, rocking back and forth in an attempt to soothe her. I was also trying to soothe myself since I was a mess.

"I know baby... Y-You're okay now... I won't let you get hurt anymore... Oh god, I was so scared... Please don't leave me..."

👻Korekiyo Shinguji👻

"Y/n? Where are you?" I kept calm as I wandered the halls in search of Y/n. She had run off on her own again, which normally I was fine with, however, she didn't tell me where she was off to. I asked myself where I hadn't looked yet and I froze. The only place I hadn't looked at was the swimming pool. I ran in that direction and burst the doors open. I looked in the pool and sure enough, poor little Y/n was sinking to the bottom with a look of terror on her face. Without hesitation, I jumped into the pool and picked her up, pulling her to safety. 

She took a massive breath of air before the tears started. She was bawling into my shoulder and shaking, clearly in shock. I rocked her in my arms slowly, quietly humming a lullaby from another country. She ended up falling asleep in my arms and I sighed.

"Looks like I'll have to watch you closer from now on, little one..."


	14. He learns about your home life (DR1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes mentions of:  
> Child neglect  
> Physical child abuse  
> Child sexual abuse  
> Mentions of parents dying

🦊Makoto Naegi🦊

I was relaxing in the dining hall with Makoto. It was just the two of us since most of the others were off doing who knows what. We were talking about our families and what we hoped to do when we got out. I was trying to avoid his questions, but he caught on.

"What about you, what's the first thing you'll do when you get out?" I turned away from him.

"I don't know... I don't think I wanna see my family again..."

"Huh? Why not?" I sighed.

"We don't really get along. My mama and papa fight a lot, and they don't pay attention to me a lot... sometimes I feel invisible..." I was holding back tears, thinking about mama and papa. I don't even remember the last time they hugged me... Makoto crouched beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Clearly they don't know what an amazing kid they made..." I hugged him back, letting the tears I had been holding back my whole life finally fall.

"I-I just wish t-they'd... h-hug me... I-I just want my parents to l-love me..." Makoto pulled me closer and pet my hair.

"I hear you Y/n... When we get out, I'll make sure I have a long conversation with them... Until then, I'll make sure to listen... But I can't listen if you don't talk to me..." I nodded, still crying a little.

"T-Thank you, Makoto..."

🐺Mondo Owada🐺

I was brushing my teeth before going to bed. Mondo found some pyjamas in the warehouse that were my size, so I had those on. They were super comfy and soft, so I didn't mind wearing them. I was about to put them on, but I looked at my tummy and legs for a minute...

I put the shirt on and left my bathroom. I sat on my bed for a little bit, still looking down.

I didn't even hear the door opening.

"Hey, Y/n. Do you need any-" I looked at Mondo and my eyes went big. He was just looking at me, and he looked surprised. He came closer to my bed and crouched beside me. "What's on your stomach?" He sounded mad. I whimpered.

"I-It's nothing-"

"No, it's something. What's on your stomach Y/n?" He wasn't yelling, but he was still loud. I was quiet for a minute, and Mondo sighed. He sat on my bed. "Arms up." Now he really was mad. I nodded and put my arms up. He slowly lifted up my shirt and his eyes went big like the moon. He looked at my tummy, chest and back. I was almost crying, but I didn't want to.

"W-Who... Who did this?" Now Mondo sounded like he was going to cry. I curled up and took a deep breath.

"D-Daddy did..." Now Mondo looked really angry. 'I-Is he mad at m-me?' I whimpered and Mondo growled.

"I won't let him hurt you ever again... I promise." He picked me up and hugged me gently. I nodded and started to cry. "Y/n... Shhh shh shh... It's okay... He won't get you... He will never touch you ever again..." 

🦢Byakuya Togami🦢(This may be OOC and quite long... I couldn't help it)

"What's going on with you? You've been staring at the wall for twenty minutes." He sounded annoyed. I sighed.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He glared at me.

"You're lying." I glared back at him.

"I'm just thinking..."

"About what? You're eight." I turned away from him.

"I said it's nothing!" I didn't even notice I was yelling at him. He growled. "Fine... I'm thinking about my family..." He sighed.

"I told you that that's a waste of your time. You'll see them if you get out." I shook my head.

"No... That's not it... I don't wanna see them..." He sat down across from me.

"Then what is it?" I frowned.

"I told you that I live with my gramma and grampa right? Well... The reason is that my parents don't care about me at all... They left me with my grandparents as soon as I was born and they've never even called me... I don't even know what they sound like..." He nodded, staring at the same wall I was. 

"I see... Well, at least your grandparents care for you, right? You're not alone." I shook my head.

"My grampa is an alcoholic... All he does is drink. My gramma doesn't do anything... she just does what he tells her to..." I looked at Byakuya and saw an expression I had never seen him make before. He looked genuinely concerned and worried.

"Does he hurt you?"

"W-What?"

"Does he hurt you?" I felt a single tear fall down my face. 

"S-Sometimes... he throws his glass b-bottles at me... and once h-he... he thought I was asleep and he came to my room and-"

"That's enough." His voice was firm, but also comforting. I felt more tears falling down my face and I realized... I was crying. I wiped them off, but more quickly took their place.

"I-I just don't know what I did wrong... I-I just want... someone... to care..." He put his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"I care." And at this point... I broke. I threw my arms around him and cried into his shoulders, shaking with each sob. I had never let myself cry like this before, and it felt so good. Byakuya held me close to him. "I'll give you the life you deserve... I promise..."

🦁Leon Kuwata🦁

Normally, I would meet up with Leon in the gym after breakfast and we'd play a game of soccer or something. Today though, I just didn't want to. All I could think about were my parents. Leon came to the gym and saw me sitting on the bleachers. 

"Hey, Y/n. Wanna play some soccer?" I just shook my head no. He looked at me for a second and then sat beside me. "Something on your mind kiddo?" I looked up at him.

"My parents... I had a dream about them..." He sat closer to me.

"What was it about?"

"The accident..." He nodded and put his arm around me. "I-I was in the car when it happened... I remember we were driving normally, t-then dad swerved and hit a telephone pole... I got out through the window and then..." I stopped. I was holding back my tears. Leon sat me down on his lap and put my head on his chest.

"You're safe here, Y/n... Tell me what happened..." I took a deep breath.

"T-The car blew up... and they both screamed... then they stopped..." Leon gasped softly.

"Oh my god... Y/n... I knew your parents passed but I didn't know..." He rocked his body back and forth, trying to calm me down. I didn't stop talking, though.

"I was taken to a foster home... Ms.Lilith is my foster mom... She's not the nicest... She gets mad a lot, especially at me... I try to be good but..." My face felt wet and I realized I was crying. Leon wiped my tears off and held me tighter.

"When we get out of this hell hole, I'll take care of you... I promise I'll protect you..."


	15. He learns about your home life (DR2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes mentions of:  
> Children being blamed for divorce  
> Child neglect that could result in severe harm  
> Physical child abuse  
> Child abuse resulting in permanent injuries

♥️Hajime Hinata♥️

I was sitting at the beach, looking out at the sea. I was thinking about my family. Were they looking for me? Did they even care? Probably not...

"Hey, Y/n. You look upset. What's wrong?" Hajime sat down beside me on the sand. I didn't even look at him.

"It's nothing..." He sighed and wrapped an arm around me.

"Come on. What's bugging you?" I shook my head. "You can talk to me. I promise I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to..." I nodded and sighed.

"I'm thinking about my family... They're probably happy that I'm gone..." He looked at me confused and I continued. "My family is... not the nicest. My mom and dad got divorced years ago and they still do nothing but fight when they see each other... They get mad at me because it's my fault they got divorced..." Hajime pulled me closer and sighed.

"It is not your fault. I don't care what they say, it is not your fault." I whimpered and hugged him back.

"It is! It's because of me that mom and dad fought all the time..." Hajime looked into my eyes.

"I don't wanna hear you talk like that. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault."

🐀Nagito Komaeda🐀

I was sitting in my hut alone. It was a beautiful day, but I just didn't want to do anything. I was thinking about my family. Honestly, I was happy to be away from them. I was ripped away from my thoughts when I heard my door open.

"Hey, Y/n! Wanna go do something?" It was Nagito. He sat beside me on my bed and frowned. "What's bugging you, kid?" I took a deep breath.

"I'm thinking about my family... I'm actually kinda happy to be away from them..." He held my hand and gave it a squeeze. I continued. "My dad's a criminal. He's always in and out of jail, so I don't see him very much. When he's out of jail, he drinks a lot and so does my mom..." Nagito pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair.

"Oh, Y/n... I can't imagine how hard that is for you... It must be pretty scary..." I nodded and hugged him back.

"S-Sometimes when they drink, they leave me home alone... T-There's always gunshots in our neighbourhood a-and I'm scared someone will come i-in and hurt m-me..." I was crying at this point and Nagito held me tighter.

"I won't let anyone hurt you... I'll protect you from those bad people, I promise."

🐹Gundham Tanaka🐹

I was having a bad dream. I felt something shaking me and I woke up. It was Gundham. He looked worried. He picked me up and held me.

"Tell me, my child... What horrors corrupt your land of dreams?" I whimpered and shook my head. Gundham sat down on his bed and pet my hair. "My child... I cannot protect you if I am not aware of the threat..." I sniffled.

"D-Daddy was m-mad... H-He hit me..." Gundham froze. He held me tighter.

"Was it truly just a dream? Did he ever harm you in the real world?" I nodded. Gundham growled. "Scum... Mark my words child. When we escape, I will ensure he will never harm you again. I will be your guardian... Nothing will harm you again." I shook my head again.

"D-Daddy will find m-me... He always d-does... H-He'll hit you t-too..." Gundham sighed and laid down. He covered us with blankets and pulled me close.

"Even if he does, I will not allow him to lay a finger on you. He will suffer just as you have, my child."

🕶️Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu🕶️

Fuyuhiko, Peko and I were relaxing in the lobby. They were telling me about their lives and their childhoods and their stories were quite interesting.

"I've been meaning to ask you Y/n. Have you always needed your wheelchair?" Fuyuhiko's question shocked me. I didn't want to answer, but I knew that I would have to tell them eventually. I decided to get it over with.

"No... I could walk perfectly fine up until two years ago..."

"What happened?" Now Peko was asking questions. I turned away from them and held back tears.

"I-I... I got thrown..." Fuyuhiko's eyes went wide. He crouched beside me and put his arm around me. I took a deep breath. "My mom started drinking after my dad died when I was four. One night when I was five, she was screaming at me because I was talking too much. She grabbed my hair and she threw me at the wall... Our walls were made of brick, so my back broke. Someone in our apartment heard me scream and called the police. They took me to the hospital and that's when they told me I'd probably never walk again... My mom got arrested and I was sent to live with my Aunt. She doesn't want to deal with me, so she locks my room from the outside..." I felt tears coming down my cheeks. Peko wiped them off and hugged me. I cried into her shoulder, shaking. 

"Y/n... I can't imagine..." Fuyuhiko barely spoke above a whisper. He sounded heartbroken.

"E-Everything was fine when my daddy was still alive... I don't understand why he had to go... I don't even know how he died..." Peko stroked my hair softly. 

"We'll protect you from now on Y/n. You'll never be alone again..."


	16. He learns about your home life (DRV3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes mentions of:  
> Comatose siblings  
> Parents dying in a natural disaster  
> Parents dying of a brain tumour  
> Implied alcoholism and physical abuse  
> Children being used for drug trafficking  
> Permanent injury to the throat

🔎Shuichi Saihara🔎

I sat on the edge of one of the ramps in my lab. I was deep in thought when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Shuichi."

"Come in." He opened the door and sat beside me.

"You haven't been yourself today. Something on your mind?" I nodded and smiled softly.

"I've been thinking about my brother... He's the one who introduced me to skateboarding in the first place... He was super jealous of my skills..." I giggled softly, thinking of all the times I would show off to him.

"I see. You guys must be pretty close, huh?" I nodded.

"Yeah. We were. He was my best friend and he was always there for me when I needed him... I miss him so much..."

"Did something happen to him?" I frowned and nodded.

"We were going to the skatepark and I lost control of my board. I ended up on the road and a huge truck was going past without enough time to stop. My brother pushed me out of the way, but he got hit instead... He didn't die, but he did go into a coma." Shuichi put his arm around my shoulder.

"Y/n... That's awful. I'm so sorry."

"The doctors said he'll survive, but he probably won't be able to skateboard again. He may even need a wheelchair... If I wasn't so f*cking stupid he'd be fine. It's my fault!" I threw my board down and curled into a ball. Shuichi pulled me into a hug.

"It isn't your fault. Everyone makes mistakes. Besides, how do you think he'd feel if he was you like this?" I thought about it for a minute.

"Y'know, he always said 'if something happens to me, you'd better live as nothing happened'... He'd probably be pretty upset if he knew the accident kept me from skateboarding for a year..."

☄️Kaito Momota☄️

I was having a snack with Kaito in the dining hall. We were quiet, but then Kaito spoke.

"I've been meaning to ask you something. How did you get into meteorology in the first place?" I looked at him and sighed.

"...My parents died in a tornado." His eyes widened and he hugged me.

"Oh my god... Y/n I'm so sorry I didn't know." He sounded like he felt guilty. "D-Do you wanna talk about it?" I nodded.

"It came out of n-nowhere... T-There wasn't enough time for all of us to get to the s-shelter... I-I heard mommy screaming that she l-loved me... and then they both screamed..." I felt a tear fall down my cheek and Kaito held me tighter. "A-After the storm, I moved in with my aunt and uncle... They don't love me. They make me sleep in the closet and do a lot of chores... I-I started to learn meteorology so may I could s-save others..." Kaito kissed my head and wiped the tears off my face.

"I'll take care of you Y/n... I'll be your hero..."

🥑Rantaro Amami🥑

"And done. How does it look?" I looked in the mirror and smiled. Rantaro had just finished doing my hair. I always liked how he did it. It reminded me of when mommy would do my hair every morning. 

"It looks great! Thank you Rantaro!" I hugged him and he laughed.

"It's no problem. Your hair is really nice to work with! Your parents must love doing your hair." I froze and looked down. "Is something wrong?"

"Mommy always did my hair in the mornings. She was really good at it too..." Rantaro sat down in front of me. He looked sad.

"Did something happen to her?" I nodded. "Do you wanna talk about it?" 

"Mommy got really sick and she had to go to the hospital a lot. She got more and sicker, and then one day she went to the hospital and... she never came home." Rantaro hugged me and kissed my head. "Daddy said she had a brain tumour... I don't know what that is but it sounds scary..." Rantaro wiped the tears that were on my face. He looked really sad. "After Mommy went away, Daddy started drinking stuff that smelt really yucky. He would drink a lot of it and then he would get mad..." Rantaro hugged me tighter. 

"When we get out, I'll help you. I'll protect you, little one. I promise..."

👻Korekiyo Shinguji👻

Kiyo was showing me the different artifacts in his lab. I liked learning about the different ways people lived, and Kiyo made sure I could understand him. Some of his stories scared me a little bit, though. I looked at one of the pictures on the wall and my eyes went wide.

The man in the painting... He looked just like my daddy.

I didn't notice how long I was looking at the painting. Kiyo crouched in front of me.

"Is something the matter, Y/n? You look as if you've seen a yokai." I looked at him.

"Painting... Look... Like... Daddy..." He turned towards the painting I was staring at.

"I see. Is it bothering you?" I nodded and he led me away from it. Once we were far enough away, he talked to me. "I don't believe you've told me about your family life. I have a feeling that you have some struggles with your father." I nodded again. He told me to wait where I was standing and he came back with a pen and paper. "If you can, tell me about why your father causes you anguish." I didn't know how to write it, so I tried to tell him instead.

"Daddy... Bad guy... He makes me... Hide bad things..." Kiyo picked me up.

"What kind of bad things, little one?" I whimpered.

"D-drugs..." Kiyo held me tighter and I heard him growl.

"He used you like a mule..." He was mad. Kiyo would only whisper like that when he was super duper angry. "Is there anything else he would do to harm you, child?"

"Daddy... hit me... if I... talk too much..." I felt tears on my face and Kiyo pet my head. "One time... I talk too loud... Daddy... cut... me..." Kiyo growled louder. 

"Where did he cut you?" I pointed to my throat. "So this is why you struggle... It hurts you to communicate..." I nodded. Kiyo sighed. "When we get out, I will be your protector. No one will ever harm you again, my dear..." He rocked me in his arms and sang to me, and I slowly fell asleep.


	17. Teaching him about your talent (DR1)

🦊Makoto Naegi🦊

Makoto and I were looking through some of the books in the library. While looking in the history section, I found some archaeology books. 

"Woah! I just found a ton of archaeology books!" I grabbed one and started looking through it. Makoto came up to me and glanced over my shoulder.

"Woah. That is a lot of books. To be honest, I don't know much about this kind of thing..." He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I can teach you if you want! Teaching people about it is one of my favourite things!" Makoto nodded and sat on the floor beside me. I taught him a lot of the basics and about my favourite dinosaurs.

🐺Mondo Owada🐺

I was in my room with Mondo. I had a few things in my room for drawing, so I was drawing some pictures.

"Hey Y/n, whatcha drawing there?" I showed him my picture. It was a forest. Forests are my favourite things to draw. He smiled. "Woah, that's really good. To tell ya the truth, I don't really know a lot about drawing... Do you think you could show me?" I nodded and handed him a pencil and some paper.

"First, you make an outline like this, then you add the details..."

🦢Byakuya Togami🦢

Byakuya and I were in my room relaxing. We were quiet, but then Byakuya spoke.

"You're the ultimate chess player, right? Mind playing a round with me?" I looked towards him. 

"Alright. I'll set up the board." I set the chess table up. I chose white, he chose black. He was good, but I still got a checkmate pretty quickly. He didn't look too happy to have lost. "I can give you some tips if you'd like." He nodded and we played some more rounds. He almost beat me once, but I still won every time. Sorry, Byakuya!

🦁Leon Kuwata🦁

Leon and I spent a lot of time in the gym. There was a lot of sports equipment, so we would sometimes bring it out. However, Leon was NOT good at soccer. Like, at all. He was actually pretty bad. 

"Alright, I give up. You win." He was lying on the ground in front of the net. I stood over him and offered to help him up.

"Do you want me to teach you?" He nodded and I started my lesson. 

He still sucks.


	18. Teaching him about your talent (DR2)

♥️Hajime Hinata♥️

I was sitting by the ocean with Hajime. I loved the sound of the waves and the salty scent. It reminded me of home. Hajime turned to me.

"You must find this calming, huh? You're the ultimate marine biologist, right?" I nodded and smiled. "I don't know much about marine biology. Do you think you could tell me about it?" I nodded again and started explaining different types of sea life and how I can help take care of them. He listened closely, smiling. I'm happy he listened to me.

🐀Nagito Komaeda🐀

I had found some different things around the island I could use to make some DIY instruments. Once I finished making them, I started a mini jam session. While I was using my 'drums', Nagito found me.

"What are you doing?" I froze for a second as Nagito sat across from me.

"Oh. I found some things laying around that I could use to make some instruments. So that's what I did." 

"I see. Well, maybe you could give me a lesson?" I nodded and handed him some sticks. I gave him a crash course on drums, and he actually picked it up pretty quickly.

🐹Gundham Tanaka🐹

I found some fabric and cotton at the supermarket, so I decided to make a plush. Gundham watched me when I was working, and he looked interested.

"I am fascinated by your talent, my child. Could you show me how to make these 'plushes'?" I nodded and helped him make an easy plush, a hamster. He was so happy when we finished. I like making him happy.

🕶️Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu🕶️

I was sitting in my room with Fuyuhiko and Peko. I was writing some blog post ideas in the journal I got from the supermarket earlier. Fuyuhiko looked over at me.

"Whatcha writing?" I turned to him.

"Blog ideas. When the inspiration strikes, I have to write it down or I'll forget." He came up beside me.

"I'm not the best at writing. Maybe you could give me some tips?" I smiled and nodded. I love teaching people about how to blog, so this was exciting. He picked it up pretty fast, and soon enough we started bonding over it.


	19. Teaching him about your talent (DRV3)

🔎Shuichi Saihara🔎

"Are you sure this is safe?!" Shuichi was standing at the top of the ramp with a skateboard.

"You're the one who asked me to teach you! You got the basics, now try the ramp! You'll be fine!" He had wrist, elbow and kneepads, so even if he fell he'd be (mostly) fine. 

"Alright... Three, two, ONE!" He flew down the ramp and actually did it!

"So, how did that feel?!" He was catching his breath, then he smiled.

"That... Was... AWESOME!"

☄️Kaito Momota☄️

Kaito and I were hanging out in my room. Neither of us had found our labs yet, so we spent a fair bit of time here. My room had a couple of books in it about meteorology, so I would read those a lot. Sometimes, I'd need Kaito's help though since I'm still learning how to read. Sometimes, he'd ask me questions.

"Okay, I'm confused. What does an 'F 3' mean?" 

"OH! When there's a tornado, it's given a rating from 0-5. An F3 is pretty bad, but F5 is the worst. Tornados are given a number based on their damage. An F3 can tear down trees and stuff like that."

🥑Rantaro Amami🥑

Rantaro and I were walking to the dining hall to get something to eat. While we were walking, his shirt got stuck on something and it ripped.

"Aww come on!" There was a pretty big hole in the side, and he looked really upset.

"I can fix it! Follow me!" I grabbed his hand and lead him to my lab. Once we got there, I told him to hand me his shirt so I could fix it. He did and I got some thread and fabrics, getting to work. It was an easy fix and when I was done, it looked brand new.

"Wow, thank you Y/n! Hey, do you think you could show me how you did it?" I nodded and had him sit beside me, showing him how to use the sewing machine.

👻Korekiyo Shinguji👻

Kiyo and I were in my lab. Inside, I had a few cameras I could use to make videos and there was a huge screen and keyboard I could use for editing them. Kiyo looked around the room, scratching his chin.

"Hmm... Is this for editing films?" I nodded and grabbed his hand. I sat down with him by the keyboard and showed him how to use the editing software.

"We can... Make videos... About... Your talent..." He nodded and we filmed a short video about his talent. I showed him how to edit it and he was happy to learn.


	20. X-Mas Special (Everyone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-Despair AU time!!!

🦊Makoto Naegi🦊

Makoto and I were walking through the city. It was snowing and we were both freezing, even with our jackets.

"Do you wanna get some hot cocoa," Makoto asked. I nodded and we went to a nearby cafe. I got regular and he got candy cane flavoured. There were no tables inside, so we sat on a bench outside. Makoto took a sip of his cocoa and got some above his lip.

"Cocoa moustache!" I giggled and hit and he wiped his lip. We finished our drinks and started walking back to my place. We finally arrived at I thanked him for walking me home.

"Don't mention it. I wouldn't want you to walk alone in this cold." He rubbed the back of his head with a smile. "Hey, tomorrow's Christmas and I know you and your family aren't close so... do you wanna hang out tomorrow? My family celebrated a few days ago." I smiled.

"I'll ask my parents. They'll probably say yes." I ran in and asked. Sure enough, they said yes.

🐺Mondo Owada🐺

Mondo and I were decorating the school halls for Christmas. We were putting up streamers, garlands, fake snowflakes and ornaments. Finally, we started decorating the tree. He put ornaments on the high spots and I did the bottom. The last piece was the star. 

"Do you wanna put the star up?" I looked at him, then at the tree.

"I can't reach the top." Mondo smiled.

"Here, hold it." He passed me the star then picked me up. "See? Now you can reach it!" I giggled and put the star on the tree. He put me down and grabbed the plug. "Ready? I'm gonna turn it on now!" I nodded.

"Three! Two! One!" As soon as I finished, he plugged it in and the tree turned on. The lights were bright and colourful and even the star lit up! 

"So? What do you think?" Mondo stood beside me. I looked at him.

"Best tree EVER!"

🦢Byakuya Togami🦢

Byakuya and I were playing a game of chess in the park. Neither of us really wanted to see our family this Christmas, but we didn't really have a choice. Once we finished, we decided to start walking home. We were walking back to my grandparent's place and I was tensing up a bit. Byakuya looked at me.

"You know what? F*ck this. I'll get a hotel room for tonight and well spend the holiday away from our families." I nodded. We went to a hotel run by his family and got us a shared room. 

It was getting late and I was about to sleep when I remembered something. I got him a present.

"I just remembered... I got you something." Byakuya looked at me while I opened my backpack. I found the gift and handed it to him. "It's not much but I didn't want to get a gift for my grandparents..." He opened the gift which was a custom king chess piece. It had his name on it. He smiled at me.

"I love it Y/n. I'll be sure to use it when we play."

🦁Leon Kuwata🦁

Leon and his team were visiting the foster home I lived at for a charity thing. They brought us some gifts and canned foods, the usual things we expect this time of year. However, we all ended up in the backyard in a snowball fight. Leon and I were on the same team and it was an all-out war. There was snow flying everywhere and I think at one point one of the other kids ended up in the air. 

At the end of the day, all the kids were heading to bed. I fell asleep in the living room. I woke up when I felt myself being picked up and carried. I looked and saw Leon carrying me to my room. 

"W-Wha..." He smiled.

"You passed out, kid. I figured I'd get you to bed." I buried my face in his shoulder, still tired. He put me on my bed and tucked me in. I fell asleep, but not before hearing him say "Merry Christmas, kiddo. Sweet dreams."

♥️Hajime Hinata♥️

Hajime and I were at the park. We were looking at the Christmas lights and just walking slowly. I love Christmas lights, and Hajime had never been to the huge display here. We ended up getting some warm apple cider and sugar cookies. 

We sat on a bench looking at the big Christmas tree. Hajime pulled me close to him to keep us warm. I smiled at him while we watched the snowfall.

"This is the best day ever..." He looked at me.

"Why's that," He asked.

"I'm with my best friend drinking apple cider, eating cookies and looking at Christmas lights. It can't get any better than this."

🐀Nagito Komaeda🐀

Nagito at first didn't want to go out in the snow. He claimed that with his luck, he'd end up with frostbite. After about 10 minutes of begging, I got him outside. 

"Hey, Nagi." I poked his face and he glared at me.

"What?"

"Do you wanna build a snowmaaaaaan?" I giggled. He sighed and agreed. We made a pretty big snowman complete with a carrot nose and rock eyes. I took a picture and smiled. "Thanks for actually trying, Nagi." 

"Y-Yeah no problem. C-Can we go in now? I'm f-freezing out here!"

🐹Gundham Tanaka🐹

Gundham brought me to his house to meet his reindeer. He told me that they used to work for Santa, but now they were retired. I thought it was the coolest thing ever. He introduced me to them and they were very nice. I even got to feed them! After we were done, I was really tired.

"How about you stay with me tonight, my child? I do not feel comfortable bringing you home this late..." I nodded and he picked me up. He carried me to his room and then tucked me into bed. "Rest well, my dear. Tomorrow will be exhausting for you..." I nodded and fell asleep. I still felt him kiss my head though.

🕶️Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu🕶️

Fuyuhiko, Peko and I were hanging out inside. I didn't like going out in the snow since it was harder to push my chair. We were talking about Christmas when I learned something horrific.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HOME ALONE, CHARLIE BROWN OR THE GRINCH?!" I was horrified. The fact that neither Peko nor Fuyuhiko had ever seen some of the most classic Christmas movies was disgusting. I turned on the TV and managed to find all the movies online. 

"Come on Y/n, I don't wanna watch some f*cking kids movies..." I glared at him and pressed play on Chalie Brown.

-A few hours later-

"HOW THE F*CK DO YOU FORGET YOUR F*CKING KID?!"

"HELL YEAH KEVIN SHOW EM WHOSE BOSS!"

🔎Shuichi Saihara🔎

To be honest, Christmas isn't my favourite holiday. All I can really think of is my older brother and how we would watch Home Alone 2 every year. Not Home Alone, Home Alone 2. Shuichi told me he had a surprise.

He ended up bringing me to the hospital to visit my brother. I hadn't visited him in a while, so I was nervous. I sat beside my brother talking to him quietly. Shuichi opened his backpack and took out his laptop. I was confused. Shuichi put the laptop on the tray and opened up a video player. My eyes went wide when I realized what he was playing... Home Alone 2.

"You said you used to watch it with him, so I figured we'd do that." I smiled at him. I held my brother's hand while we watched. I even felt him squeeze my hand during the scary parts. The movie ended and Shuichi smiled. 

"This was the best Christmas ever."

☄️Kaito Momota☄️

I was exhausted. We spent all day decorating cookies, watching movies and wrapping presents. I didn't even have enough energy to finish dinner. Kaito smiled and picked me up.

"Alright, let's get ya to bed." He carried me to my room and tucked me in, but before he left he took out a book from the shelf. "Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house..."

Kaito is really great at telling stories, so hearing him read to me was so soothing. I fell asleep right after he finished.

🥑Rantaro Amami🥑

Rantaro loves Christmas. He loves decorating, taking photos and baking. 

I was helping him decorate the tree. He had ornaments from every year since he was born, so that was a lot. I helped put up the not breakable ones. The last piece was the star.

"Alright, Y/n. I'm gonna pick you up and you gotta put the star at the top, alright?" I nodded and Rantaro picked me up. I put the star on the tree and smiled. "It looks great, Y/n." He put me back on the ground and smiled. "Alright, let's go drink some cocoa and watch some movies."

👻Korekiyo Shinguji👻

Kiyo isn't the biggest fan of Christmas. He talks about how it's 'too commercial' whatever that means. We still decided to celebrate, though. 

We decided to watch some Christmas movies. Neither of us had seen 'It's A Wonderful Life' or 'A Christmas Carol' so we chose to watch those. Kiyo wanted to watch them since they were historical.

We sat on the couch watching them together. My favourite part was the end of 'A Christmas Carol' when Scrooge helped Tiny Tim's family. Even Kiyo liked the movie.

"We should watch these every year, don't you agree Y/n?" I nodded and we put some other Christmas classics on.


	21. He gets executed, but survives (DR1)

🦊Makoto Naegi🦊

"NO! HE CAN'T BE THE KILLER!" I was screaming as Makoto was found guilty. Makoto looked terrified. He turned towards me and hugged me.

"Y/n, you need to calm down." His voice was shaky and he was trembling. I clung to his jacket, bawling.

"D-Don't leave me... P-Please don't leave me..." He shushed me and rubbed my hair. After a few seconds, he let go.

"Hina, Kyoko... Take care of her for me, alright?" He smiled, but I could tell he was faking it. Hina nodded and grabbed my hand as Makoto was pulled away.

"NO! NO HE DIDN'T DO IT! MAKOTO!" Hina grabbed me and held me back. Makoto was shaking. He was about to be crushed when... "A-ALTER EGO!" I watched as Makoto fell down a chute instead of being crushed.

Monokuma was furious. He started screaming about how Makoto was supposed to die. 

"Oh well. He'll probably end up dead anyway. But because he survived his execution, the game will continue!" Hina held my hand.

"Are you okay, Y/n?" I smiled.

"Makoto's okay... I know he is..."

🐺Mondo Owada🐺

"N-No! H-He didn't!" Mondo was voted guilty. I ran to him and hugged his leg. "M-Mondo you d-didn't do it... Y-YOU D-DIDN'T!" He looked sad. He crouched to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Y/n..." He kissed my head then took off his coat and had me wear it. "Don't forget me, okay?" He looked at Kiyotaka, who also was about to cry. "Taka. Keep her safe. Don't let anyone hurt her." Taka nodded. I was shaking. "Alright. Take me Monokuma."

Mondo was strapped to a motorcycle and spun around a cage. He was screaming and I just wanted to save him. After a few seconds, everything stopped. I hid behind Taka. Another few seconds passed and then...

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, YOU F*CKER?!" 

"Y/N LOOK!" I looked up and I saw him. Mondo was standing outside the cage and he was laughing. Monokuma growled.

"Well, rules are rules. Mondo survived his execution so he gets cleared of all charges!" Mondo came into the trial room. He was still laughing.

"Alright, kiddo. Come here..." He crouched down and opened his arms. I ran to him. He kissed my head and hugged me tightly. 

"D-Don't let go... N-Never leave me..."

🦢Byakuya Togami🦢

"No... Byakuya... You didn't..." I was grabbing my trial podium and shaking. Byakuya sighed and walked towards me. 

"I did..." He put his hand on my shoulder. I shook my head.

"No... Y-You said you... You said you wouldn't leave me..." He turned away from me.

"I did it because they were planning to kill you... I did it to protect you... Now be quiet. Don't cry for me, got it?" He turned away from me. I was trembling. I watched in horror as he was taken away. I told him I wouldn't cry but... I broke. I collapsed onto my knees and cried. Celestia rubbed my back, trying to calm me down. After a few seconds, I saw a familiar pair of shoes in front of me. 

"I thought I told you not to cry... Well, I'm fine now, so you can stop." I looked up and my eyes widened.

"B-BYAKUYA!" I threw my arms around him and cried into his shoulder. He tensed up before he held me.

"I guess I don't mind... F*ck it. I'm sorry I put you through this."

🦁Leon Kuwata🦁

"NO! LEON DIDN'T DO IT!" I was screaming. Leon turned to me and looked down.

"I'm sorry Y/n... I didn't mean for it to go this way..." He turned away from me. I was shaking.

"N-No... Leon, please... Don't leave me... I don't wanna be all alone..." I was crying. Leon took off his coat and handed it to me. He also handed me one of his rings. 

"Don't forget about me, alright?" He ruffled my hair and then stood up. "Kill me."

Leon was dragged to a baseball cage. I screamed as he was pummeled by baseballs. The machine stopped after awhile. Makoto grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I had tears pouring down my face and I held Leon's coat. 'I'm all alone again...' At least... That's what I thought...

"Sh*t... That hurt..." I looked up and my eyes went wide. Leon was covered in bruises and he was coughing, but he was alive. He was released from the chains and I ran to him. He looked at me and pulled me close to him and hugged back. "I promised you I wouldn't leave you, right? I wasn't going to leave you this quickly..."


	22. He gets executed, but survives (DR2)

♥️Hajime Hinata♥️

"NO! HE'S NOT THE KILLER!" I was screaming. Hajime was shaking and breathing heavily.

"N-NO! I DIDN'T DO IT!" He slammed his hands down on his stand, begging for mercy. It was too late, though. Hajime was found guilty. He screamed, begging for mercy. I collapsed, shaking and crying. Hajime looked at me then looked at the others. "Nagito... Chiaki... Take care of her... Please..." I was screaming.

"N-NO! HAJIME DON'T LEAVE ME! I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE!" I screamed as he was taken away. Chiaki crouched to me and held me. I cried into her chest, shaking. Even Nagito rubbed my back, trying to calm me. A minute passed and everything was silent other than my sobs. Chiaki and Nagito let me go and I felt all alone before I felt a familiar hug.

"It's okay, Y/n. I'm here... I'm okay..." I looked and saw Hajime hugging me. I cried out and bawled into his shoulder, except now it was happy tears.

"D-Don't leave me... S-Stay..." He nodded and squeezed me tighter.

"Shh, Shh Shh... I'm not gonna leave you... I'm here now..."

🐀Nagito Komaeda🐀

"N-No... N-Nagi..." I was shaking. Nagi just started laughing. I looked at him, shaking. "Nagi you promised... You promised you'd protect me..." He stared at me with that insane look on his face.

"And I will... Me dying brings you closer to finishing the game..." He was about to walk towards Monokuma, but I grabbed his arm.

"P-Please... Nagito... I'm scared... I don't..." He took his coat off and wrapped me in it.

"Hajime, take care of her... Keep her safe..." He waved us off and I screamed. I couldn't look at Nagi's execution. I couldn't watch my best friend die. Everything went silent and I collapsed onto my knees, clinging to Nagi's jacket. After a few seconds, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I promised I'd give everyone hope, didn't I?" I looked up and there was Nagi, smiling at me. I lept into his arms and he chuckled. "I'm not gonna leave you... Not ever again... I promise..."

🐹Gundham Tanaka🐹

"No... H-He didn't..." Everyone voted for Gundham except me. Gundham looked at me and picked me up.

"I'm sorry, my child... I had to protect you. You needed to eat. Now I must return to my kingdom. Do not fret, however. I will continue to protect you from my castle. And you must protect my Devas." He took his scarf off and gave it to me. He looked at the others. "Sonia, I entrust you with her." He passed me to her. I screamed and started crying when Gundham was taken away. Sonia rocked me slowly, trying to calm me. After a minute, I felt Sonia hand me to someone else.

"It's alright, my child. I am alright..." I looked up and saw Gundham holding me. I gasped and hugged him tighter.

"S-Stay..." He hushed me and kissed my head.

"I will never leave you, my child... My princess..."

🕶️Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu🕶️

"NO! HE DIDN'T DO IT!" I screamed as Fuyuhiko was voted guilty. Peko had a look of horror on her face. Fuyuhiko growled and looked towards us.

"I don't wanna see either of you f*cking cry. Got it?" He walked to Peko and put a hand on her shoulder. "I have one final order for you, Peko..."

"Yes, young master?" She was holding back tears. Her voice was shaky. Fuyuhiko glanced at me.

"Protect Y/n with your life. Don't let anybody hurt her. When you get out, I want her mother gone. Not dead, but gone." Peko nodded. Fuyuhiko crouched to me.

"P-Please... Don't leave me too..." I was trying not to cry. Fuyuhiko kissed my head softly.

"I'm not gonna die here. He's not gonna take me down. Besides, you have Peko. You won't be alone..." Fuyuhiko turned away from us and walked towards his death. Peko crouched beside me and rubbed my back. I was fighting back tears as I watched him be executed. I was shaking and grabbed Peko's hand.

My eyes widened when Fuyuhiko stood up. Peko ran towards him, helping him walk. 

"Young master! We must get you to the infirmary!" He pushed her off, claiming he was fine. He crouched in front of me and smirked.

"I told you I wasn't gonna die here..."


	23. He gets executed, but survives (DRV3)

🔎Shuichi Saihara🔎

"No! I don't believe you!" Shuichi was found guilty... No! That can't be right! He has to be innocent! I looked at Shuichi, only to see him with a look of defeat.

"Y/n... I did it. There's no use denying it..." He wasn't looking at me. I glared at him.

"S-Shut up! I don't believe you! You wouldn't do it! You couldn't do it!" He walked towards me and hugged me, stroking my hair.

"I did it to protect you. I overheard them planning to kill you. I couldn't let that happen... I promised to protect you..." He kissed my head and then turned to Kaito. "You'll protect her, right? Not that she needs it..." Kaito grabbed me and pulled me off of Shuichi. I screamed and tried to get away from him as Shuichi was pulled away. I was fighting back tears, but I finally broke. I haven't cried since my brother's accident, so I wasn't sure how to handle this. Kaito hugged me, trying to calm me down. After a few seconds, everyone started freaking out. 

"Y/n look!"

"I don't wanna see it!" 

"You don't wanna see me?" I spun around and there was Shuichi. He was injured, but he was alive. 

"Y-You asshole! I thought you died! I hate you!" I was still crying. Shuichi laughed and hugged me and I hugged back.

"I wasn't going to leave you... Not like this..."

☄️Kaito Momota☄️

"NO!" I was screaming. Kaito was found guilty and he was about to die. He had a smile on his face and he came up to me.

"Come on, kiddo! Don't cry or you'll make me cry!" I hugged him, shaking. He hugged me back and kissed my head. "I had to do it... I had to end the game... You'll be safe now..." I shook my head.

"B-But I'll be alone now..." He sighed and looked up.

"Shuichi... I trust you. I need you to protect her, alright?" Kaito picked me up and handed me to Shuichi. Kaito was about to walk off, but then he took off his coat and covered me with it. "It'll be okay, Y/n. Shuichi will protect you, right?" Shuichi nodded and I clung to him. Kaito walked to the chair and it began.

When the spaceship crashed down to earth, I turned away. I didn't wanna see his body. The door opened and...

"Well... At least I've been to space." I turned around and gasped. Kaito stood up and dusted his pants. "Hey, kiddo. Sorry, I worried you..." Shuichi handed me back to Kaito and I cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, honey... It'll be okay, I promise..."

🥑Rantaro Amami🥑

"NO! HE DIDN'T DO IT!" I was screaming. Rantaro didn't do it. I know he didn't! I looked at him and he looked scared. He came to me and picked me up. 

"It's okay, sweetheart... Shh shh shh... Oh, my sweet girl... It's okay, it's okay..." He rocked me slowly and kissed my head. I cried into his shoulder. "I know baby, it's gonna be okay... Shuichi, Kaito, I trust you guys. Take care of her for me, alright?" Rantaro passed me to Kaito. I screamed. He kissed me on the head one more time. "I love you, my angel..." He turned away and walked towards Monokuma. 

I watched... I couldn't look away until the last second. Kaito covered my eyes and I clung to him, crying. After a few seconds, Kaito handed me to someone. I thought it was Shuichi but...

"It's okay, baby girl... No more tears, I'm here..." I looked and saw Rantaro holding me. I gasped and hugged him tightly, crying louder. "Oh, honey... It's okay now, I've got you..."

👻Korekiyo Shinguji👻

I wanted to scream, but nothing would come out. Kiyo was guilty... I don't believe it. Kiyo sighed and looked at me. He crouched to me and hugged me.

"I had no choice, my dear... I accept my fate." I shook my head.

"No... Stay..." Kiyo picked me up and put his hat on my head.

"My dear, I made my choice. I entrust your safety with Shuichi. Before I leave, I will give you something..." He took off his mask and let me hold it. "Guard it with your life, my child. Shuichi, guard her with your life..." He handed me to Shuichi and I cried silently. I couldn't look. I held Kiyo's mask and hat, crying. After a few minutes, I heard something.

"Kehehe..." I turned around and saw Kiyo standing there. I jumped out of Shuichi's arms and ran to him. Kiyo picked me up and put his mask back on. "My dear, I promised to protect you. I will not break that promise." I nodded and hugged him tightly. "I must apologize for the grief I caused you, though... And I will admit just this once that I was afraid..."


	24. You die (DR1)

🦊Makoto Naegi🦊

I didn't know where Y/n was. I had looked in every room I could think of, but there was no sign of her anywhere. The last room for me to check was her bedroom. I rang the doorbell, no answer. The door was unlocked, so I went in.

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

On her bed... Covered in blood... Was Y/n. I ran to her and shook her. She was ice cold and she had a look of horror on her face. Kyoko and Asahina ran in and I heard them gasp.

"Y/n wake up! Please wake up!" I was shaking her with tears pouring down my face. This can't be real. No no no no no!

*Bing bong bong bing*

"A body has been discovered!"

I screamed and held her tighter. I had felt despair nearly every day since the first murder, but nothing like this. Y/n was only seven years old, there was no way she could've defended herself. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at Kyoko.

"Makoto, I know this is horrible. But we have a limited amount of time before the trial starts, and we won't get anywhere if we can't find her killer. You knew her better than anyone, so we will need your help the most." I nodded at Kyoko and put Y/n down on her bed. 

The investigation went well, but Monokuma called us to the trial before I could even fully process everything. I was still holding Y/n's body and I kissed her forehead one last time.

"We'll catch them, Y/n. I promise you, we will catch them." I felt horrible for leaving her there, but I needed to catch the monster who did this to her.

The elevator ride was silent. Even Byakuya didn't dare make a comment about her being stupid or deserving it. One of the people in this elevator killed the last glimmer of hope we had, and they were going to pay.

I felt no remorse proving Hifumi guilty. We all watched with stone-cold faces as he died a horrible, painful death. I didn't even flinch. 

'He killed our hope... But we will not fall into despair.'

🐺Mondo Owada🐺

I had just finished doing my hair and now I was off to get Y/n. She was waiting for me in the gym, so I went that way. I opened the doors and my eyes widened. 

"N-No... You're kidding me.." I ran and slid beside her. She had a pained look on her face and I started shaking her. "Come on, Y/n! Wake the f*ck up!" I checked her pulse and my heart sank. "No... My baby... NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and held her tiny body close to my chest. The others ran in and more screams and gasps ran through the halls.

"A body had been discovered!" I turned towards the others with tears pouring down my face.

"Who... Which one of you monsters did this..." No one answered. I put Y/n down, wrapping her in my coat. I stood up and cracked my knuckles. "I don't care who the hell you are... Whoever did this, I will kill you. I don't care if I end up executed or whatever, you will die by my hands." I did whatever I could to help with the investigation. Someone killed my baby and I will be the one to find them. When Monokuma called us to the trial, I asked for a minute to say goodbye. I kissed Y/n on the head one final time, softly singing to her. I kept her wrapped in my coat and joined the others in the elevator.

When Celestia was found guilty, I screamed at her.

"YOU B*TCH!" I ran towards her only for Sakura to hold me back. "LET ME GO! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED... my baby... my sweet, baby girl..." I collapsed on my knees, sobbing like an idiot. Kiyotaka and Chihiro crouched beside me, holding me close. Monokuma gave me the honour of being the one to start her execution, and I watched with no emotion as she died.

When we went back to the gym, Y/n's corpse was gone. My jacket was still there, but my baby wasn't. I took my coat and went to Y/n's room. I found a stack of drawings on the table and I looked through them.

At the bottom of the pile was a drawing made with the most detail... A drawing of her and me together in a field. I held the picture against my chest and cried. 

"I'm sorry, my baby... I'm sorry I didn't save you..."

🦢Byakuya Togami🦢

I had left Y/n alone for five minutes while I went to the washroom. Five minutes. That was it. When I opened the door to the library, I saw it.

She was hunched over the table with blood surrounding her head. My eyes widened and I ran towards her, quickly looking at her face. I checked her pulse and I felt the room go cold. 

"Oh my god... Oh, my f*cking god..." There was no pulse and she wasn't breathing. I couldn't even think straight and I didn't even notice I was screaming. Makoto and Aoi ran into the room and they gasped. I was still holding Y/n's shoulders and staring at her corpse.

"A body has been discovered!" I looked down and frowned. This was my fault. I allowed myself to get close to someone and now she was gone. Only eight years old, barely old enough to know how the world works. My chest hurt and my head was pounding. Is this... grief? I put Y/n's head down on the table and brushed her hair back.

"I'll find out who did this to you. I promise." I did everything I could to help with the investigation. By the time Monokuma called us to the trial, I had a good idea of who the killer was.

And I was right. I had no emotion proving Yasuhiro guilty. I watched with a stone-cold face while he was executed. I went back to the library and of course, her corpse was gone. I felt a pit in my stomach. It was as if all evidence of her existence had been wiped. I sat across from where her body was just a few hours ago and I felt tears falling down my face. I didn't make a sound, I just let them fall. 

"I'm sorry, Y/n..."

🦁Leon Kuwata🦁

"Y/n? Where are you?" Damn it! I'm sick of her running her off and disappearing every five minutes. I decided to check the warehouse since she would sometimes go there to get a snack. I opened the doors and my heart stopped.

"Oh god... Oh god no..." Y/n was on the ground in a pool of bright pink blood. There was a knife sticking out of her stomach and she had a terrified expression. I approached her slowly, checking her pulse. I screamed at the top of my lungs and collapsed beside her, sobbing. Sakura and Hina ran in behind me and I heard them both gasp.

"A body has been discovered!" I was shaking with tears pouring down my face. I gently took Y/n's hand, like I was trying to comfort her even though she was dead. The look on her face told me she died alone, afraid and in pain. 

"Leon, come on. Staring at this can't be good for you." Sakura put her hand on my shoulder and tried to pull me away.

"NO! I-I can't leave her... S-SHE'S SCARED!" I tried to get out of her grip but she held on.

"Leon, she's dead. We need to investigate so we can find who did this to her." Sakura had pulled me out of the warehouse by this point and she closed the door, preventing me from going in. "Why don't you go check her room? Maybe there's some evidence in there." I nodded and stumbled to Y/n's room, still shaking from sobs. I went inside and sure enough, there was evidence of a struggle.

'Heh. Feisty till the very end, huh kiddo?' Somehow, knowing she put up a fight brought me comfort. It meant she wasn't willing to give up. I looked around her room, finding a little evidence. However, I found one thing that gave me a good idea of who the killer was... A broken pair of round glasses. 

I finished up in her room and went back to the warehouse. At first, Sakura wouldn't let me in, but Kyoko interjected.

"Let him in, Sakura. Let him see her one last time." I thanked them and went into the warehouse. Y/n was still laying there with her terrified expression. I crouched beside her and softly rubbed her hair.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you... You sure did put up a fight though. Don't worry, kiddo. I'll find whoever did this to you. I'll send them to hell myself." I kissed her forehead, and we were called to the class trial.

I presented my evidence and quickly proved Toko guilty. I felt no remorse and I watched with no emotion while she was executed. 

"She deserved it... She took my hope away from me..."


	25. You die (DR2)

♥️Hajime Hinata♥️

I couldn't find Y/n anywhere. Normally, I'd find her at the beach staring at the horizon, but today she wasn't there.

'Maybe she wasn't feeling well and is in her hut?' Yeah. That must be it! I went back to the hotel and knocked on her hut door. No answer. I was getting annoyed, so I opened the door. My heart stopped.

Y/n was laying on the ground with her mouth taped shut. She was covered in bruises and cuts with a stab wound in her stomach. I walked towards her with my legs shaking. There was no denying it... She was dead. I screamed at the top of my lungs and collapsed onto my knees. After a few seconds, I heard gasps behind me. I turned around and saw Chiaki and Nagito with looks of horror on their faces. Normally, Nagito would probably laugh hysterically at this, but he looked truly disturbed at the sight.

"A body has been discovered!" Chiaki knelt beside me and softly rubbed my back. 

"Hajime... Come on, this isn't good for your mental state." I shook my head.

"I-I can't leave her!"

"I'll stay with her," Nagito said. His words comforted me and I nodded, leaving the hut with Chiaki. She sat down with me on the sand while I tried to grasp what I saw.

"S-She must've been so s-scared... She looked so h-hurt..." I was trembling. Y/n died all alone and she probably suffered. She was only six and a half, there's no way she could have defended herself. Chiaki comforted me during the investigation, and we were soon called to the trial. I did everything I could to help find the culprit.

I was furious when Hiyoko was found guilty. I was furious that she had the audacity to lay a finger on Y/n. I was especially furious when she started laughing evilly and talking about how Y/n screamed and cried for help and how it took almost an hour for her to die. I knew she suffered, but not this much... All I could think about was how scared she probably was. I actually felt happy watching Hiyoko died. She should be grateful that she didn't suffer as much. 

🐀Nagito Komaeda🐀

"Where are you Y/n? It's not funny when you hide like this!" I had searched the entire island with no sign of her anywhere. I would usually find her playing her instruments or relaxing in the lobby, but today I had no clue where the hell she was. I decided to check the supermarket since there was a chance she was getting a snack. I walked in and froze. 

"No... Oh my god no..." 

Y/n was on the ground in a pool of her own blood. She had a calm expression, making me think she died instantly. I crouched beside her body, trembling. I noticed a pile of glass beside her and a gash on her head. I screamed and almost instantly, Gundham, Sonia and Kazuichi ran inside. They all froze with a look of terror on their faces. 

"A body has been discovered!" For some reason, hearing the announcement was what broke me. I felt tears begin to fall down my face as I stared at Y/n. Why her?! Why wasn't I the one laying there, covered in blood?! I couldn't bring myself to leave her, so while the others investigated, I stayed beside her. I would talk to her even though she couldn't hear me, or I would softly stroke her hair. I didn't leave her until Monokuma called us to the trial. Hajime walked with me, promising we would find whoever did this to her.

I felt no remorse for Mikan when we declared her the killer. She was begging for forgiveness, but I would not give her that hope. She stole my hope, and I wouldn't give her any in return. I turned away from her, only looking back to watch her die. Even though I was enveloped by despair, I found hope knowing Y/n didn't suffer. 

When we left the trial room, I went to the supermarket. Obviously, Y/n's body was gone. My poor little ray of hope... I'll never forget you.

🐹Gundham Tanaka🐹

Again, Y/n ran off alone. It doesn't matter how often I tell her to stay near me, she always ends up running away. The last place I had to check was the farm, so that was where I went. I looked into the field and my blood froze in my veins.

Y/n was face down with a pool of blood surrounding her. I ran towards her and checked her pulse, finding nothing. I trembled while holding her tiny, lifeless corpse. I flipped her over and her face had a look of pure terror, showing me she died aware and afraid. I softly picked her up and held her against my chest. 

I sat with her for a long time before I heard footsteps. I looked up and my eyes met with Ibuki and Akane. They were trembling and staring at Y/n in my arms.

"A body has been discovered!" I held Y/n tighter, rocking back and forth.

"Ibuki, go tell the others whats going on." Akane's instructions were firm and determined. "Gundham, you stay here with her. I'll look for any evidence." I didn't answer. I stared into the distance as the others arrived on the scene. All I could think of was Y/n's soul aimlessly wandering. She was likely terrified and alone, so I stayed with her corpse to comfort her soul. After some time, we were called to the class trial. I hesitated to leave her, however, I needed to punish the soul responsible. Thus, I left poor little Y/n alone. 

I was shocked when Sonia was found guilty. Y/n looked to her as a mother and I trusted her. I was furious. Sonia admitted that she was jealous of Y/n since I gave her most of my attention.

"OF COURSE I GAVE HER MORE ATTENTION! SHE WAS THREE YEARS OF AGE!" I shouted at her with venom. I hated her. To think I ever cared for her... It was disgusting. I watched with no emotion as she was executed. When I returned to the farm, there was no evidence of Y/n's corpse. With permission, I took some flowers and formed a memorial to the innocent child. Taken far too soon, before she could even for proper memories...

🕶️Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu🕶️

Peko and I had been looking for Y/n for nearly 20 minutes. How the hell does this kid manage to get away from us so easily?! I mean, she can control her chair really well but we almost always have an eye on her. The last place we hadn't looked at was the airport. I had no f*cking clue why'd she be there, but we had to look. We went inside and froze in horror at what we saw.

Y/n was on the floor beside her chair with a massive pool of blood surrounding her. I ran towards her and checked her pulse. 

Nothing. 

I screamed and Peko ran beside me. Who the f*ck would do this to her?! For a while, it was just Peko and me with Y/n, staring in shock. Our spell was broken when we heard the door open and a gasp. It was Nekomaru. He had a look of disgust on his face.

"A body has been discovered!" My heart dropped. I knew Y/n was gone, but the announcement really brought it home. The look on Y/n's face led us to believe she died slowly and painfully. She was probably terrified. I felt awful that I wasn't there to protect her and that she died instead of me. I looked at Peko and saw her fighting back tears. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Let it out, Peko." She took a deep breath and then burst into tears, holding Y/n like a baby. She saw her as a daughter, and so seeing her like this... I can't imagine how it feels for her. We both sat there for a long, long time until we were called for the trial. At first, Peko refused to leave her. After some talking, she just kissed her on the forehead and walked with me to the courtroom.

I felt nothing but pure rage when Mahiru was proven guilty. I turned to Peko, only to see her about to cry again. Mahiru told us that she lost her temper and didn't mean to kill her, but I wasn't buying it.

"You left her suffering. She was in pain. She was seven. F*CKING SEVEN!" I was furious. Peko had broken down and was on her knees, crying. I held Peko close to me, watching the execution, which in my opinion was not brutal enough. 

Peko and I were about to go back to our hut when we decided to drop by Y/n's. We went inside and I found her journal on her bed. I remembered her telling us that if she died, we could read it. I sat down on her bed with Peko and opened it up. My heart shattered when I read the page.

'I would never say it to their faces, but I don't know what I'd do without Peko and Fuyuhiko. I feel like I can be myself around them and they help me feel safe. In a way, Fuyuhiko reminds me of my dad, and Peko reminds me of my mom before dad died. I'll never tell them, but they feel like family, like my parents. Sometimes I wonder if they see me like a daughter. If they do, I hope they won't hide it when we escape. I don't want to leave them.' 

I felt tears on my cheeks and saw Peko crying into my shoulder. Y/n... Saw me as her dad? I felt awful. A father is supposed to protect his children and I failed. I failed at protecting my little girl...

"I'm sorry Y/n... Forgive me..."


	26. You die (DRV3)

🔎Shuichi Saihara🔎

Normally, I'd find Y/n in the gym after breakfast every day. For some reason, however, she wasn't there.

'Huh. Maybe she's in her lab to blow off some steam?' Yeah, that must be it. I went to her lab and knocked on the door. No answer. I decided to just walk in and my heart sank.

She was laying on the floor in a pool of blood. I ran beside her, checking her pulse. Nothing. I stared at her corpse for a long time, not even bothering to close the door to her lab. Eventually, I heard gasps from the door. I turned and saw Kaito and Kiibo staring at Y/n in shock. 

"A body has been discovered!" I was trembling with no idea what to do. Kaito crouched down beside me and started looking over Y/n's body.

"She looks calm, so my guess is she died instantly. It means she didn't suffer." For some reason, hearing him say this calmed me down a little. 

"But it also means she had no idea what was going on... One minute she's about to get on her board, the next minute she's dead..." I struggled to get the words out, knowing they were true. I gently took Y/n's hand, knowing it would probably be the last time. Everyone was investigating like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't bring myself to leave Y/n, so I guarded her corpse. When we were called to the trial, I kissed her head one final time. 

I was holding back tears the entire trial, but I needed to be the one to find her killer. I felt nothing but pure rage towards them. 

When Miu was proven guilty, I felt nothing. I thought I'd feel anger or betrayal, but all I felt was emptiness. I didn't even feel satisfaction or even fear while watching her execution. After everything was over, I went to my room.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a long time. All I could think about was Y/n's sassy remarks, the way she would cuss at almost anyone without hesitation, but most of all I thought of her softer side. The way she would talk about her brother for hours on end or about her desire to teach other kids how to board... She had such a huge heart, and I would never get to hear her showing it again.

☄️Kaito Momota☄️

I couldn't find Y/n and I was starting to freak out. I'd usually find her in her room or the game room, but she wasn't there. I thought about where I hadn't looked yet, and the only place I could think of was the library. I went in that direction and opened the doors.

"No... No this isn't real..." Y/n was on the floor covered in blood. I ran towards her and scooped her into my arms. I froze when I knew for certain... She was gone. I screamed and started crying, holding her against me protectively. I heard the doors slam open followed by more screaming. It was Shuichi and Angie.

"A body has been discovered!" I collapsed, still holding Y/n. She's gone... She's really gone...

"Kaito, I need you to breathe. We're not gonna get anywhere if all you're doing is crying." Shuchi crouched in front of me, shaking. He was right. I put Y/n down and started examining the body with him. "She was stabbed in the stomach, so it probably took a few seconds for her to pass." I was heartbroken when he said this. Knowing that Y/n suffered absolutely killed me.

"She must've been so scared... I wasn't there to protect her..." I felt awful. Shuichi put his arm around my shoulder and sighed. We investigated for some time before we were called down for the trial. I struggled with leaving her, but I couldn't stay with her. Shuichi walked with me to the courtroom and the trial began.

I felt no remorse proving Tenko's guilt. I had no idea why she'd kill Y/n, but she did. I couldn't even stand to look at her, even when she was being executed. When it was all over, I couldn't bring myself to go back to the library. I went to my room and sat on the couch. I was crying again, thinking of all my memories with her.

'Kaito, what's your favourite planet?' 'How far away is the moon?' 'I'm sure you'll make it to the moon one day!' 'When you get to the moon, will you wave to me?'

"I'll make sure I wave to you Y/n..."

🥑Rantaro Amami🥑

I was on my way to Y/n's lab. She normally would be there making something, and I didn't mind her being alone since it was safe. I did worry about her handling scissors and needles, though. I knocked on the door. No answer.

'Huh. Maybe she's really focused?' I went inside her lab and froze. "Oh... My... God..." 

She was on the ground with her favourite pair of scissors sticking out of her back. I slowly walked towards her, shaking with each step. I crouched beside her, slowly rolling her over. The look of terror and pain on her face was what broke me. I screamed and cried over her tiny corpse. I didn't even notice Kokichi and Kiyo running into the room.

"A body has been discovered!" I watched as my tears landed on Y/n's face. All I could picture was her screaming and crying, hoping I would save her... And I didn't...

"Rantaro, this can't be good for you. Go investigate her room or something." I turned to see who was talking. It was Kokichi. I glared at him.

"S-She was all I had... I've lost e-everything... I can't l-leave her..." He put his hands on my shoulders.

"I'll stay with her. I sent Kiyo to go get Shuichi, so she'll be in good hands. You know her better than anyone, so you'll notice something suspicious in her room before any of us could." I nodded, slowly standing up. Kiyo and Shuichi arrived just as I was about to leave, so I knew for sure that Y/n was in good hands. I went to her room and checked the entire area. There was nothing out of place, so the murderer didn't come in here. A good chunk of time had passed so I decided to check on the others. I went into Y/n's lab, shaking. Shuichi had her laying on her back with the scissors pulled out of her.

"I think we have enough evidence. I was actually about to go find you... Maybe you could do her hair one last time?" I nodded and knelt beside her, carefully doing her favourite style. Once I finished, we were called to the trial. I kissed her forehead one final time before I left with Shuichi.

I was fighting back tears during the entire trial. I was angry, confused and depressed. I felt no remorse when we managed to prove Kirumi guilty. She argued that it was for the good of the nation, but I wasn't having any of her sh*t. I was almost happy watching her die, even though it was incredibly brutal. Once everything was over, I went to her lab. 

Where her corpse once was, there was nothing. There was no evidence that Y/n was laying here dead just a couple of hours ago. I looked around the room, finding a blanket she had just finished making the other day. I took it off the shelf and wrapped myself in it, softly crying where my precious baby girl once lay.

👻Korekiyo Shinguji👻

Y/n was off on her own, as usual. I normally feel fine with her wandering, since it teaches her independence. However, it was getting late and she still needed to eat something before bed. I decided to check her lab since she would often hide from us in there. I knocked on the door, only to be met with silence. I walked inside and my body froze.

Y/n was laying on the ground with a stab wound through her chest. She wasn't breathing and she had a terrified expression. I didn't even hear my own screams. Before I knew it, Himoko and Gonta were beside me, each looking equally horrified.

"A body has been discovered!" My legs were shaking. I hadn't felt despair anywhere close to this. Even when my dearest sister passed away, the despair I felt was nowhere near this. Not even a tenth, not even a hundredth... I slowly walked towards the tiny corpse on the ground, picking her up gently. In an attempt to soothe her wandering soul, I quietly sang the lullaby that lulled her to sleep every night. No one dared disrupt me as I cradled her in my arms. Even during the investigation, I was never disrupted. My spell was broken when we were called to the trial. I gently laid her down and kissed her head. I walked to the courtroom alone.

I was furious when Maki was found guilty. She never particularly cared for Y/n, but there was no reason for her to kill. I wanted to kill her. I wanted to tear out her nerves... But she was not worthy of joining Y/n and my sister in the afterlife. I watched with pure fury as she was executed. After it was all over, I returned to her lab. No corpse was left. The room was exactly as it was before the murder occurred. I looked at the desk beside her computer and saw a DVD labelled 'Kiyo'. I put the DVD in the player and some videos of me appeared on the screen. I was about to end my viewing when I heard a familiar giggle from the speakers. That laugh... That laugh was my motive for survival. I didn't hear that precious laugh often, but when I did a feeling of warmth would envelop my body. I felt a single tear fall down my cheek as I replayed that laugh. Oh, what I would give to hear that laugh one last time.


	27. How he grieves (DR1)

🦊Makoto Naegi🦊

He spends a lot of time in his room. He leaves when he needs to eat or clean, but he spends most of his time in his room deep in thought. He can't get the image of your corpse laying on your bed all alone out of his head. The others try to help him, and he appreciates that they care, but all he wants is to hold you one more time.

🐺Mondo Owada🐺

He puts on a face. He acts as though nothing's wrong when he's with the others and he's his normal self. When he's alone, however... He's a mess. He cries a lot or he screams in anger. All he can think of is how afraid you must've been and how much pain you suffered. He wishes he could take your place.

🦢Byakuya Togami🦢

Like Mondo, he acts like there's nothing wrong. He's still cold and quiet, ignoring everyone. However, others can tell that he's grieving your loss. He spends less time in the library or places you would be in a lot. He feels guilty. He left you alone for five minutes and he returned to your corpse. He vows to never grow close to anyone ever again.

🦁Leon Kuwata🦁

He's a straight-up mess. People will often find him in the gym or dining hall in tears, screaming your name. Sometimes they'll find him in your room holding a pillow and trembling. Everyone worries about him. He's screamed about wanting to hurt himself or others so he could be with you. They have to keep him away from anything sharp or dangerous.


	28. How he grieves (DR2)

♥️Hajime Hinata♥️

He blames himself. He feels as if it's because of him that you died. He has violent nightmares of you screaming and crying for him and he can't do anything to help you. Chiaki is always there for him and Nagito tries to help as well. He doesn't go to the beach anymore. He doesn't do any of the things he loved doing, because he did them with you.

🍀Nagito Komaeda🍀

He went insane after the trial. Nobody wanted to get near him. They had to restrain him sometimes and he would laugh maniacally. Other times he would cry. They found him with your instruments once, crying while clutching your DIY drumsticks. He thinks it's because of his luck. He was supposed to keep you safe and he failed.

🐹Gundham Tanaka🐹

He's furious. He lashes out at everyone and refuses to talk to anyone. Even the Devas worry about him, but he ignores them. He spends most of his day at the memorial he made for you, pleading for forgiveness. He barely sleeps at night, haunted by the image of your tiny body. He made a promise to get off the island so he can continue your legacy.

🕶️Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu🕶️

He feels horrible. He let you go off on your own and now you were gone. He and Peko made a memorial for you and they would sit there most of the day. Peko would cry into his shoulder and he would comfort you. They actually ended up dating officially and they would consider you their daughter. It absolutely killed them that they couldn't protect you.


	29. How he grieves (DRV3)

🔎Shuichi Saihara🔎

He tries to stay strong. He spends time in your lab, thinking about when you tried to teach him. He would think about your brother and how you wanted to be just like him when you grew up. It broke his heart knowing you'd never get the chance. He wanted to take your place. He wanted to be dead instead of you.

☄️Kaito Momota☄️

He was a shell of his former self. He spent his days in his room, avoiding everyone. He wouldn't train and he would just lay in bed. He would cry himself to sleep, pleading for you to come back. The others worried about him, obviously. It got to the point where Gonta dragged him outside to look at the stars. All he could think about was the questions you would ask him about space.

🥑Rantaro Amami🥑

He's a mess. He has breakdowns constantly and can't even walk past your lab without collapsing. You were like a sister to him and he was furious at himself that he lost you too. He wraps himself in a blanket you made, sobbing hysterically every night. His nightmares were incredibly gruesome. All he wanted was to hold you one last time.

👻Korekiyo Shinguji👻

He doesn't show his pain. He hides behind his mask, acting as if nothing is wrong. In reality, he hides in his lab, crying silently to himself. First his sister, and now the child he saw as his own. He was furious that he wasn't able to give you the life he felt you deserved. He quietly hums your favourite lullaby to himself every night. It helps him feel close to you.


	30. He finds out you're alive! (DR1)

🦊Makoto Naegi🦊

I had finally dragged myself out of my dorm. Monokuma called everyone to the gym, so I didn't really have a choice. I got there after everyone else, quickly getting scolded. I ignored it. Monokuma then made an announcement that shocked all of us.

"A twist will be added to the game! I want despair more than anything, so today I will give you all a new motive! Everyone go to the A/V room!" We dragged ourselves to the media room, worrying about what we would see. We were all sat down and made to watch the projector in the middle of the room. My eyes widened at what was on the screen. 

It was Y/n. Tied to a chair with a VR headset, screaming and crying. The video cut to black and I started shouting.

"WHERE IS SHE?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING HER WATCH?!" I was confused. Y/n's alive, but where is she?! Monokuma laughed.

"There are two conditions that will reveal her location! One, the game ends with the end conditions you were given earlier, and two..." He chuckled to himself, "The mastermind is revealed and killed!" Kyoko put her hand on my shoulder. I was clenching my fists, trembling.

"What are you making her watch?" By now, I was just focusing on Y/n. She's alive and she's afraid. I need to get to her somehow.

"Just making her relive some of her most traumatic memories over and over and over! So much despair... It's BEAUTIFUL!" I fell onto my knees. She was probably terrified. Kyoko helped me to my feet and looked me in the eyes.

"We will find her. We will save her." 

🐺Mondo Owada🐺

Monokuma dragged us all to the A/V room. I didn't wanna go since I just had another episode, but I didn't really get a choice. Once all of us were in the room, he turned a video on the projector. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Y/n was alone in a dark room, chained to the ground. She had some sort of VR headset on and had tears pouring down her face. When the video ended, I screamed. 

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I needed to get to her. Now. Monokuma laughed that sickening laugh we had grown used to.

"In order to get her location, the game needs to end. Now, I am also adding a new win condition! If you manage to find and kill the mastermind, the game will end!" I was shaking with rage. My poor little girl was all alone in a dark room and she was terrified. The screen lit up once again, this time the video was different. Y/n was begging for help.

"I-I wanna go h-home... I-I'm s-scared... H-Help me..." My heart shattered like glass. She needs me and I'm not there for her. 

"I'm coming for you, baby girl... It'll be okay..."

🦢Byakuya Togami🦢

We were called to the A/V room. At first, I refused to go, but Monokuma threatened to kill me if I didn't obey. So, I met up with all the others in the room. The projector in the room illuminated the big screen and I gasped softly.

Y/n was handcuffed to a pole in a dark room. She had a VR headset on her face and I had no idea what it was playing, but it was clearly causing her distress. She was thrashing and trying to escape. The video cut to black and I growled.

"Where is she?" I was angry. I went through the grief of losing her only to find out she was still alive, and now she was afraid and alone. I need to get to her.

"Her location will be revealed when the game ends! In fact, I'm adding a new win condition as well! The new win condition is... You find the Mastermind and kill them!" I growled. Whoever the Mastermind was, they were toying with me. I don't enjoy being toyed with. I had to get to Y/n, that much I knew. I don't know why I feel like I need to save her, but I need to.

"Whoever the Mastermind is... I will kill you. I will take you down."

🦁Leon Kuwata🦁

I was in Y/n's room again, clutching her pillow. She was all I could think about 24/7. I promised to protect her and I failed. I was about to start crying again when Monokuma called us to the A/V room. I pulled myself up and walked. I was the last one there, but Taka didn't even bother to scold me. The big screen in the middle of the room lit up and I gasped in horror.

It was Y/n. She was strapped to a metal table with a VR headset covering her eyes. She was screaming and trying to get away. I couldn't look away even for a second. After a while, she screamed again.

"LEON HELP ME! HELP ME! PLEASE!" I fell to my knees, crying. She's begging for me to help her and I can't save her. The video ended and Monokuma spoke up.

"As you can see, little Y/n is alive. I won't go too far into the details, but she is your new motive!" I clenched my fists. I don't care what I have to do, I will get to her. Even if I die I need to save her. Monokuma laughed to himself. "However, the conditions of this motive are a little different! In order to save her, the game needs to end! Not only that, but I'm adding a new win condition! If you can find and kill the mastermind, the game will end and you ALL will go free!" I stood up, shaking. I was furious.

"Whoever the Mastermind is... They will die by my hands... I will show them no mercy... I'll do whatever it takes to get her back."


	31. He finds out you're alive! (DR2)

♥️Hajime Hinata♥️

I managed to drag myself out of my hut to the movie theatre. Monokuma called us there saying he had to show us something. Chiaki and Nagito met with me at the entrance and made sure I walked in with them. Once everyone made it in, we were sat down. The screen flickered on and my eyes widened. 

It was Y/n. She was in a dark room, trembling with a VR headset on. She was trying to get it off, but it was stuck on tight. I had no idea what she was watching, but I knew that whatever it was it was causing her pain. Chiaki squeezed my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down. I was shaking with rage. 

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE," I shouted. Monokuma laughed.

"Her location will be revealed when the game ends! In addition to this new motive, a new win condition will be added! If a certain person is defeated, the game will end!" I could feel the tears pouring down my face. Y/n was alone and I couldn't help her. 

"I'm going to save her. I'm going to get her back."

🍀Nagito Komaeda🍀

Hajime dragged me to the movie theatre. I obviously didn't want to go, but it was clear I wasn't getting a choice. Once we finally arrived at the theatre, I was forcefully sat down and restrained.

"Aww, you guys don't trust meeee?" They glared at me and the screen flickered on. I froze when the video began. 

It was Y/n. She was chained to something and had a VR headset on. She was crying and screaming, struggling to escape. I felt my heart shatter with despair for her pain, but also a tremendous hope knowing she was still alive. The video ended and I laughed to myself. Monokuma spoke up.

"As you all can see, Y/n is still alive! However, her location will only be revealed when the game ends! In addition, I am adding a brand new win condition! If you manage to defeat a certain person, I will end the game and release everyone!" This was enough for me to laugh at the top of my lungs. This hope I was feeling mixed with despair... Such a wonderful, beautiful feeling.

"My little ray of hope... No need to worry, I'll be by your side soon..." 

🐹Gundham Tanaka🐹

I forced myself to join the others at the theatre. I sat away from the group, refusing to acknowledge them. Once the last few finally arrived, the screen was illuminated. I felt my blood run cold as I realized what it was playing.

It was Y/n. She was alone in a dark room with some type of goggles blocking her eyes. Her screams of terror were the only sound emitting from the speakers. I could feel my Devas nuzzling into my scarf in fear. All I could think of was Y/n. She was alive. The video ended and that bear spoke up.

"As you all can tell, sweet little Y/n is still alive! However, her location will be revealed when and ONLY when the game ends! In addition to your new motive, I will add a new win condition! If a certain someone is found and defeated, I will release EVERYONE!" I clenched my fists. A feeling of pure rage coated every nook and cranny of my soul. 

"Whoever this 'Certain Someone' is, be prepared to pay for the harm you caused me and my poor child. I will send you to the depths of hell myself and you shall experience TRUE HELL!"

🕶️Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu🕶️

Peko and I walked hand in hand to the movie theatre. We were still trying to comprehend Y/n's death, and learning that she saw us as her parents didn't make it any better. We eventually made it to the theatre and we sat beside each other, still gripping the others hand like a vice. Once everyone had arrived and we seated, the screen lit up. My eyes widened and Peko screamed.

It was Y/n. She was laying on the floor of a dark room with a VR headset on, crying and screaming. She tried to pull the headset off, but no matter how hard she pulled it stayed on. Peko grabbed my arm and cried hysterically into my shoulder. I couldn't look away from the screen. When the video ended, I started shouting.

"WHERE THE F*CK IS SHE?! WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" I was pissed. Somewhere, Y/n is crying and I'm not there to protect her. Monokuma laughed darkly.

"Well, her location will be revealed when the game ends! In addition to your new motive, there's a new win condition! If you manage to find and defeat a specific someone, I will end the game!" Peko grabbed my arm tighter. I turned to her and saw a look of terror in her eyes. I softly stroked her hair.

"We'll find her, I promise. We'll be a family and no one will hurt her anymore."


	32. He finds out you're alive! (DRV3)

🔎Shuichi Saihara🔎

Monokuma called all of us to the gym, claiming we all needed to see something. I dragged myself out of Y/n's lab and stumbled in that direction. I got there after everyone else, but I didn't care. The monitor turned on and my blood froze in my veins.

It was Y/n. She was sitting on the floor with her hands tied behind her back and a VR headset on her eyes. She was screaming and trying to escape, but it was useless. I couldn't look away from her. This can't be right. She died. I saw her corpse. We proved Miu guilty. How can she be alive?!

"As you all can see, Y/n is alive and well! However, the conditions of this motive are a little different. In order to free her, the game must end!" My eyes widened. Suddenly, how she's alive didn't matter. I have to save her. I have to find her. I don't care what it takes, I will find her.

"I'm coming, Y/n. You don't need to worry."

☄️Kaito Momota☄️

Monokuma called us to the gym, saying attendance is mandatory. I reluctantly got out of bed and walked on my own. When I arrived, everyone looked at me with sadness on their faces, asking if I was okay.

"Just shut up. Let's get this over with." The monitor in the room flickered on. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Y/n was screaming and crying with a VR headset on. I have no idea what she was watching, but she was terrified. I couldn't turn away from the screen. When the video ended, I screamed.

"WHERE IS SHE?! IS SHE HURT?! HOW DO I GET TO HER?!" I couldn't contain myself. She's alive and she's in pain and afraid. Monokuma laughed and I clenched my fists.

"She isn't in physical pain, however, the headset is playing some of her most painful memories, forcing her to relive them again and again! Her location will be revealed when and only when the game ends!" I was furious. 

"I don't care what I have to do. I will save her."

🥑Rantaro Amami🥑

Monokuma called everyone to the gym. I wore the blanket as a shawl and walked there alone. I still couldn't get those images out of my head. Once everyone arrived, the monitor lit up. I couldn't believe it.

Y/n, my precious baby girl, was chained to a wall with a VR headset covering her eyes, screaming and crying. Her pleas for help were deafening and I felt awful that I wasn't there for her. When the video ended, I could feel tears falling down my face.

"As you can see, little Y/n is still alive and well! However, if you want to free her, the game has to end!" I turned to the others with tears still streaming down my face.

"I don't care what has to happen. I will save my baby. I will get her back." 

👻Korekiyo Shinguji👻

I joined the others in the gym relatively quickly. There was no point in staying behind, after all. Once we all arrived, the monitor lit up and a video started. What I saw was nothing short of mind-boggling. 

It was Y/n. She was restrained to some sort of operating table with some type of goggles blocking her eyes. Even so, I could see tears pouring down her cheeks as she silently screamed for help. When the video ended, Monokuma spoke up.

"In order to get Y/n's location, the game must come to an end! Whether it ends with a blackened surviving a trial, only two people remaining or the discovery and death of the mastermind, her location will be revealed!" I was clenching my fists, seething with rage.

"Whatever has to happen is not important. I will find her, no matter the cost."


	33. You're reunited! (DR1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR TRIGGER HAPPY HAVOC!!!

🦊Makoto Naegi🦊

I couldn't believe it. Junko Enoshima, someone I thought I could trust, was the mastermind. Everything that happened was because of her. Watching her execution, I almost felt bad for her. At the same time, however, I knew that so many innocent people had suffered because of her. She deserved what happened to her and it's what she wanted. Once she was crushed to a bloody pulp, I noticed the remote and a piece of paper on the ground. I ran towards them. The remote contained an emergency shut-off button, and the piece of paper contained what I had been searching for all week... Y/n's location. 

I followed the directions of the paper without hesitation, the other survivors right behind me. It lead us to a part of the school we hadn't seen before and a door with a bright 'DO NOT ENTER' sign above it. I threw it open and there she was, still crying with the headset on. I bolted towards her and ripped it off. She looked up at me with red eyes with dark circles underneath. 

"M...Makoto?" Her voice was horse and dry. I crouched to her height and hugged her. Hina and Kyoko untied her and she threw her arms around me, crying into my shoulder. I gently picked her up, cradling her. 

"It's okay now. It's over. It's all over. We can leave now." I stroked her hair softly. She clung to my hoodie, still trembling in fear. I carried her with me to the exit, rubbing her back. She nuzzled up to me and yawned softly. "You can sleep if you want. I won't let you go, I promise. I'll be right here." She nodded weakly before falling asleep in my arms. 

"I won't let anything happen to you again. I swear on my life."

🐺Mondo Owada🐺

I was pissed at Junko. That b*tch took everything from all of us. There was another death after Y/n's trial, Hifumi had accidentally taken some poison. That meant that in total, seven people died including Junko, Mukuro and Principal Kirigiri. But it was all finally over. No one had to die anymore. We could all return to our lives. However, there was one last thing we needed to do. We had to save Y/n. Before Junko died, she gave us a key and a map to where she was being kept, so all we had to do was find the door. It was located in a part of the school we had never seen before, and we were all kinda pissed about that. It didn't matter now, though. I unlocked the door and there she was. My sweet baby girl all alone in a cold, dark room. I dropped the key and ran towards her, quickly ripping the headset off. She looked up at me with a terrified expression on her face.

"M-Mondo?!" Without a moment's hesitation, I threw my arms around her and held her tight.

"I'm here now, baby girl. It's okay. It's all gonna be okay." Taka and Sakura quickly started getting her chains off and the moment she was free, she wrapped her tiny arms around me as far as they would go. I slowly stood up, still holding her protectively. "It's all over, baby. We're gonna go home now." She whimpered and clutched me tighter.

"I-I don't wanna go back to m-my daddy..." I flinched, remembering what she told me about her father. I held her closer, gently putting her head on my shoulder.

"You won't, baby girl. I'll take care of you. You'll never have to go back to him ever again. I won't let him hurt you." That seemed to be enough to calm her down. She nuzzled into my neck as I carried her to the exit.

"I'll protect you. I won't let any more bad guys hurt you."

🦢Byakuya Togami🦢

It's over... It's really all over. Junko is dead. We can all leave now. Well, we can leave after we find Y/n. Junko gave me a key and a map with her location, so all of us went in that direction. We found the door in part of the school that was previously locked to us. I opened the door, slightly shaking. I looked in the room and sure enough, there she was. I walked towards her, gently taking the headset off. She gasped and looked at me with eyes filled with fear. We managed to get her cuffs off and she started to quietly sob.

"Y-You came back for me..." She was trembling and her voice was weak. I softly rubbed the tears from her cheeks and looked her in the eyes.

"I promised I'd protect you, didn't I?" That seemed to be what got her because she threw her arms around me and cried into my shoulder. I tensed for a moment before sighing and wrapping her in a protective embrace. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I wasn't here for you." She nuzzled into my shoulder, clinging to my suit. I didn't even worry about it getting wrinkled. Is this how it feels to genuinely care about someone? If it is, I hope it never goes away. 

"I-It's okay... It's not your f-fault. Just promise you w-won't leave me a-again." I smiled softly and pulled her closer.

"I promise. I swear on my life."

🦁Leon Kuwata🦁

It's all over. Everything that happened was leading up to this. Junko's blood was everywhere in a gory mess. Normally, I would've gagged or even thrown up, but all I could think about was Y/n. Junko, the mastermind, is dead. The game is over. I can finally see her again. Junko gave me a key and a map to where Y/n was being kept, and I ran there without a moment's delay. The others followed close behind, not waiting another second. We finally arrived at the door to the room where Y/n supposedly was being kept and I unlocked the door before throwing it open. Sure enough, there she was. I ran towards her and tore the headset off. She screamed one last time before looking up at me.

"L-LEON!" I got her restraints off and I scooped her into my arms. She buried her face into my chest, bawling. I was crying a bit, too. 

"Oh my god... I'm so happy you're safe." I softly kissed her forehead and cradled her. "I thought I lost you... I thought you died..." She clung to me tighter.

"I thought I died t-too... I thought I was in hell..." Hearing her say this broke my heart. She was probably terrified and feeling so alone, poor kid.

"Don't worry about anything anymore, kiddo. Nothing will ever hurt you again."


	34. You're reunited! (DR2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, more spoilers!!!

♥️Hajime Hinata♥️

I can't believe it. This whole time, Chiaki was an ai and a dead girl was in control of the game. Before Junko died, however, we were given Y/n's location. She was all I could think about after everything was over. Turns out she was in a locked-off room of the hotel. We all ran in that direction. I was running so fast I nearly tripped multiple times. I threw the door open and there she was. She was still trying to get the headset off, but it appeared to be stuck. I ran to her and helped her get it off. When she was me, she threw her arms around me.

"Y-You came back for m-me..." She was in shock. It absolutely killed me that she thought I was gonna leave her. I gently rocked her in my arms.

"I wasn't just gonna leave you, kiddo. I wasn't gonna give up on you." She nuzzled into my shoulder, crying. I stroked her hair, trying to calm her. "It's okay. I'm here now, little one. No one will take you from me." She nodded, still clinging to me.

"What do we do n-now? I-Is the game o-over?" She looked up at us, confused. I nodded at her.

"It's all over now. We can all get off this island. Don't worry, though. I'll stay with you forever."

🍀Nagito Komaeda🍀

The game is over. The pure hope coursing through my veins... It's glorious! The only thing left is to finally save my little ray of hope. We were given her location and we all went in that direction. I slowly opened the door. Once inside, I could hear her cries of despair. I walked towards her and gently removed the headset. She cried out once more before looking up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"N-Nagito?!" She seemed surprised to see me. I knelt down to her level, wiping the tears of despair from her face.

"I'm here for you now, my little ray of hope. Wave goodbye to your despair, my darling." Hajime and Fuyuhiko quickly got her binds off and she threw her arms around me. She cried into my shoulder and I squeezed her tight. "Aww, it's okay, little one. I'm here now. No one will hurt you again..."

"I-I missed you, Nagi... I thought you l-left me..." Hearing this... It broke my heart. I kissed her head ever so gently and stroked her hair.

"I won't ever leave you. I swear on my soul, I will always be here for you..."

🐹Gundham Tanaka🐹

It's over. It truly is over. We lost so many, but now this dreadful game can end, meaning I can see my child again. We were given her location and we wasted no time in running towards her. I did not hesitate for a moment to open the door. There she was. My poor child, crying in fear with those goggles covering her eyes. Not wasting another second, I ran towards her and freed her from her prison. She looked up at me, her eyes were red with dark circles. 

"G-Gundham...?" She was trembling. I gently picked her up, cradling her gently. 

"I'm here now, my child. There is no need to fear ever again. I will guard you with my life." She clung to my jacket, crying quietly. I softly hummed a lullaby in an attempt to get her to sleep. The dark circles under her eyes told me she hadn't slept in quite some time. "Rest, my child. You are safe. No evil can harm you." After a few more minutes, her exhaustion caught up to her and she fell asleep in my embrace.

"I will never leave you again, my child. I will always be by your side."

🕶️Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu🕶️

It really is over. Everything we did was leading to this. There was only one thing left for us to do... We had to save Y/n. She was still alone and I didn't want to wait another minute. We grabbed the paper that told us her location and bolted. Peko and I were in front of the group, determined to get our little girl back. We didn't even hesitate to slam the door open. There she was, laying on the cold, hard ground. We were by her side in a second, quickly getting the headset off. She looked up at us with wide eyes.

"F-Fuyuhiko? P-Peko?!" She was terrified. Tears began to pour down her face and she was trembling. Peko held her close and started to cry. I was just relieved that she was here, alive.

"It's okay, honey. We're here now. You're safe." Peko's voice was quiet and soothing. I gently kissed Y/n's head, stroking her hair while Peko still cradled her.

"Y-You came back for m-me..." She clung to Peko's sweater, bawling at this point. I sighed, holding Peko so we were now in a group hug.

"Of course we did. W-We thought you were gone... W-We read your journal a-and..." She looked at me, eyes wide.

"Y-You saw that?!" I nodded, wiping the tears from her face.

"We did... W-We... We care about you." I gently took her from Peko, holding her against my chest. "We're not gonna leave you. We're gonna stay with you till the very end." She nuzzled into me, clinging to my suit. I stood up, cradling her.

"We'll be your family... We will never leave you again"


	35. You're reunited! (DRV3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guessed it! Another spoiler warning!!!

🔎Shuichi Saihara🔎

It's over. It's really, truly over. No one knows who did it, but someone killed the mastermind, Tsumugi. It didn't matter, though. The game is over, we can all go home. Well, there's still one more thing we need to do... We need to get Y/n. With help from Keebo, we managed to find her location. I wasted no time running in that direction, finding a hidden door in Tsumugi's lab. 

I pushed it open and crawled in, seeing Y/n still tied up with the headset. I ran towards her, quickly getting it off. She stared at me for a minute with a look of fear in her eyes. I untied her arms, revealing her rope burns from struggling. She still didn't make a sound. I sat in front of her, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Y/n, I know you're afraid. It's okay." She was trembling by now. I pulled her into a hug and she nuzzled into my chest. I gently stroked her hair, trying to soothe her. "I've got you, you don't need to worry. It's all over." She didn't want to cry, but I knew she was fighting back tears. Eventually, she couldn't hold back and I felt my shirt getting slightly damp.

"Y-You idiot... W-Where were you, asshole?!" I sighed and held her tighter, gently kissing her head. 

"We didn't know where you were. We were only given your location after the mastermind was killed. But it's all over now, we can all go home." She nodded, standing up with me and gently taking my hand. I was kinda surprised at first, but I smiled softly.

She may be tough and drop f-bombs without a second thought, but at the end of the day, she's still a kid with kid problems and kid worries.

☄️Kaito Momota☄️

It's... It's over. We did it. We ended the game. Tsumugi was the mastermind and now she's gone, which means I can finally see Y/n again. Thanks to the instructions we were given, finding her was a breeze. 

She was in a hidden room in Tsumugi's lab. The fact that she was right under my nose this whole time pissed me off, but it didn't matter now. The only thing between me and Y/n was this door. I slammed it open and bolted inside, not wasting another moment. The moment she was within arm's reach, I tore the headset off. She screamed one last time before she saw me in front of her. I picked her up, holding her tight.

"It's okay, it's okay. I've got you. You're safe." She cried into my chest, shaking with each sob. I can't imagine how terrified she was. I stood up and gently rocked her back and forth. I left that room, joining up with the others. Everyone had been worried about her, even Maki. When they all saw her, a collective sigh of relief was heard. I kissed her forehead softly, trying to calm her.

"K-Kaito... W-What happened?" Her voice was hoarse, likely from all the crying she did. I sighed.

"We thought you had been killed. Tenko was executed for it, but clearly, you're still here. We were told that the only way we could get you back was if the game ended, and the mastermind was just killed so..." Her eyes widened.

"S-So we can leave?!" She was excited. I smiled at her, ruffling her hair.

"Yeah... We can leave. Don't worry though. I'll stay with you, no matter what happens."

🥑Rantaro Amami🥑

I couldn't believe it. Tsumugi Shirogane, one of my friends, was the mastermind. The fact that someone would put all of us through this... It just didn't make any sense to me. There wasn't any time to worry about the details, though. A certain someone was waiting for me. Finding her was easy, thanks to Keebo. 

We made it to the door and I took a deep breath. She's behind this door, crying for me. I slammed it open and my eyes widened. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, crying hysterically. I ran towards her, ripping the headset off. Kaito and Shuichi helped get her chains off. The moment she was free I picked her up. She buried her face into my shoulder, crying. I gently stroked her hair and tried to soothe her.

"It's okay, baby girl. I'm here, I'm here..." I gently rocked her, but the tears weren't stopping. It absolutely killed me that she was suffering. I kissed her forehead gently, carrying her out of that god-awful room. She shielded her eyes from the bright lights, nuzzling into the crook of my neck. My heart melted. Her tiny hands clung to my sweater like her life depended on it.

"I-I'm scared..." I held her tighter, rubbing her back.

"Shh... I know baby girl. It's okay. Everything's okay." Honestly, I was trying to reassure myself as well as her. I have no idea what was real and what wasn't, but Tsumugi made sure to tell us that Y/n's trauma and past were both very, very real. I heard her breathing calm down and I noticed she had fallen asleep. I smiled softly.

"It'll all be okay, baby. I'll keep you safe.

👻Korekiyo Shinguji👻

I knew Tsumugi was the mastermind for quite some time. Therefore, I had intended for her death to be by my hands. However, it seems that someone beat me to it. Such a shame. Well, there is still some business I have here... I need to get Y/n back. With Keebo's assistance, finding her location was simple. This was one of the few times when I ran towards my destination. My child was waiting for me, after all.

I slowly opened the door to where she was being held. I didn't expect the sight to be this horrific. My poor child was strapped to a table, crying silently. I approached her, carefully removing her restraints and the goggles. She looked up at me with wide eyes filled with fear. I gently took her into my arms and she nuzzled into my shoulder. 

"All is well, my dear. Your suffering will end from this moment forward." I softly stroked her hair, her silent cries causing her to tremble. It broke my heart seeing her this way. An idea crossed my mind and I began to sing that lullaby she adored so much. It seemed to be effective in soothing her as I noticed her cries ceasing to whimpers before disappearing altogether. I held her protectively as we left the room of nightmares, finally ready to leave this torture chamber of an academy.

"There is no need to worry, my dear. I will stay by your side from now to eternity."


	36. He adopts you! (DR1)

🦊Makoto Naegi🦊

You'd think that it would be difficult for a teenage boy to gain full custody of a seven-year-old. Well, the legal system has a lot of loopholes, and so here we are on the day it all becomes official. I wasn't dressed too fancy, just a simple coat and slacks. Y/n kept it simple too with a nice outfit. I was kinda panicking, not gonna lie. What if the judge says no? What if she gets put in the system and I never see her again?! I took a deep breath.

"Stop thinking like that, Makoto. It'll be okay." I got my shoes on and started the walk with Y/n by my side. We arrived early, but Kyoko and Hina had already arrived. They were here to support me. After some time, Byakuya, Toko and Yasuhiro finally made it. I was a little surprised that Byakuya and Toko showed up, but I was grateful they did.

When we were called up, I was shaking. Y/n grabbed my hand and told me to calm down. I took another deep breath and went up to the bench. Of course, the judge was confused by someone my age adopting a kid, but it turns out that graduating from Hopes Peak Academy gets you some advantages in the real world. The moment the judge read that I graduated, it was an instant win. 

After the case, all of us met up behind the courthouse. I looked at Y/n, who was now legally my kid. Kinda weird to think about, but I know that it's what's best for us. Our spell was broken when Byakuya spoke.

"Alright. We got the adoption out of the way, now we need to focus on finding where the others are being kept. It can't be healthy to leave them in comas." We all nodded in agreement. Time to save them!

🐺Mondo Owada🐺

You'd think it would be difficult for someone with my record to get custody of a kid. Well, you wouldn't be wrong. However, thanks to some... financial aid courtesy of Byakuya, it was much easier. I had my hair done somewhat like a normal person and I was wearing the nicest clothes I owned. I looked towards Y/n who was waiting in the living room for me. In just a few hours, she'll legally be my daughter.

'Am I really ready for this? I mean, I want the best for her but am I really the best for her?!' I took a deep breath. I've got this. Y/n gently took my hand as I walked with her to the courthouse. By the time I got there, Taka, Chihiro and Makoto were already waiting for me. Byakuya and Kyoko arrived a few minutes later. I'm really grateful that they all showed up.

When we were called up, I was terrified. If the judge says no I'll lose her forever. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I lost her and what if someone tries to hurt her and-

"Full custody to Mr.Owada." I froze. A feeling of relief washed over me and I turned towards Y/n who had the biggest smile on her face. 

'Holy sh*t... She's my daughter. I'm her dad now.' At this point, I was just nervous. I had a room ready for her and I was definitely financially capable of taking care of her, but was I emotionally ready?! I felt a tug on my jacket and I looked down at her. She was holding her arms out for me to pick her up, so I did. Instantly, she nuzzled into my shoulder and I just melted.

'Yeah... I'm ready for this.' 

🦢Byakuya Togami🦢

This is one of the only times where I will admit I'm nervous. There's no chance I'll be denied custody of Y/n, I made sure of that. I was more nervous about the fact that I'm about to become a father. My father and I were never close, so I have absolutely no clue on how to provide for Y/n emotionally. I wasn't dressed too fancy, but still formally. Y/n was wearing a new outfit I had just got her the other day and she had just finished her hair. I joined her in the car, still slightly nervous. 

We arrived at the courthouse a little early. Kiyotaka, Mondo, Chihiro and Kyoko were already there. We walked into the courtroom and took a seat as a group, patiently waiting.

When we were called to the bench, my nerves were starting to calm themselves. When the judge handed down her verdict... I felt something. I've never felt anything similar to this. Is this... How parents feel towards their children? A burning need to protect and nurture them? I think this is it. This is the best feeling I've ever felt. I turned towards Y/n. I don't see her smile often, but she certainly had that precious smile on her face. 

"Well, I guess you're my problem now."

🦁Leon Kuwata🦁

Since Y/n was already in the system when we got out, getting the process started wasn't as hard as I felt it should've been. It was made even easier thanks to some 'sponsors'. Anyways, here I was on the big day. I combed my hair down and put some decently nice clothes on. I looked towards Y/n. She had just finished her hair, so it was time to go. We got in the car and were on our way. 

When we arrived, Mondo, Taka and Chihiro were waiting for us. The others weren't able to make it, unfortunately. The moment I stepped out of my car, we were flooded by the press. Goddamit, can't we get one day off?! She covered her face and I didn't even greet the others, I just kinda dragged them inside. There was no time for questions. Once we all got to the courtroom, we all took a moment to calm down. 

When I got called to the bench, I was definitely nervous. I mean, if the judge says no Y/n will be put back in the system for who knows how long. Luckily, she said yes and now Y/n is officially my responsibility. 

We all went out for dinner and Y/n and I didn't get home till around 10 pm. Early for me, late for her. She looked like she was about to pass out on her way inside, so I carried her. She ended up falling asleep on my shoulder. I tucked her into bed, softly smiling at her.

"Sleep tight, kiddo. I'll be the best dad I can possibly be for you."


	37. He adopts you! (DR2)

♥️Hajime Hinata♥️

I'm freaking out. Today is the day when the adoption is finalized and I get custody of Y/n. It felt like just yesterday I was meeting her for the first time on the island and now she's about to become my daughter. 

The courthouse loomed over us like a giant. Y/n was standing beside me, ready to go in. Everything will be different from now on. 

When the judge granted me custody, I felt my heart stop for a moment. Y/n is my kid now. She's not just a kid that I met on the beach, no. She's my kid. I'm her dad. 

"Hajime, you're shaking. You okay?" I turned to her.

"Yeah, just... Nervous."

🐀Nagito Komaeda🐀

I was freaking out. I mean, how could trash like me possibly be a good parent?! Knowing my luck I'll lose this case anyways. I looked at Y/n as she walked ahead of me. If I lose, she'll be absolutely heartbroken. I don't think even I could handle the despair of knowing she's afraid and I can't help her. 

While walking to the courthouse, I decided to rig my luck a bit. I bought a drink from the machine and sure enough, nothing came out. Thank god. I ran into the courthouse with Y/n, praying for the best.

Sure enough, my luck prevailed and I got full custody. I sighed in relief, looking down at Y/n. She had the biggest smile on her face. Kinda weird to think about how she's my kid now. I'm a parent. Her problems are my problems. 

'I'll be the best parent I can be for you. I promise.'

🐹Gundham Tanaka🐹

I finished getting Y/n ready for the day. I had her dressed relatively nice, but not too formal. I combed my hair down and wore a simple tux. Once we had finished preparing, we began our walk towards the building where our lives would change forever. 

Entering the courtroom, my nerves were slowly enveloping my soul. If the judge denies me, Y/n will be removed from my care. Her biological father had already been sent to the gallows, so if I lost her she would be placed in the foster system. I had heard horror stories from many mortals who spent their childhoods there, and I did not want that for my princess of the shadows.

When the judge gave me custody, I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders. Y/n is truly my child now. I am her father, her protector. Her fate was in my hands.

We had finally returned home after the long day we had. She was exhausted, about to fall asleep in my embrace. I carried her to her room, tucking her into her bed. She fell asleep almost instantly and I gently kissed her forehead.

"I will protect you with my life, princess. No one will ever harm you again."

🕶️Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu🕶️

Today's the day. Peko and I had been approved, and the adoption was being finalized today. I had made some 'arrangements' and the judge ruling our case was a 'friend' of mine. This guaranteed that we would win. 

Peko helped Y/n get dressed and now we were ready to go. We got everything loaded into the car and were on our way. Once we arrived, my nerves were starting to catch up with me.

'She'll become an even bigger target once everything is finalized. I mean, she'll be the daughter of a yakuza boss. Oh god. I'm just putting her in more danger. If she gets hurt again it'll probably be my fault.' I was shaking when we went to the bench. When the judge gave us custody... Everything felt okay. Y/n is my daughter and Peko is her mom. It feels like it's always been this way like we were her biological parents.

When we got home, Y/n was exhausted. Peko and I got her changed into her pyjamas and gently tucked her in. We stayed with her for a minute after she fell asleep, just swooning over her. She's our daughter now. It's our job to protect her with our lives.

"We'll protect you, Y/n. I swear on my life."


	38. He adopts you! (DRV3)

🔎Shuichi Saihara🔎

When we got out of the game, we learned that Y/n's parents had passed in an accident. She was all alone, and her brother was in danger too since he had no legal guardian. So, I did the natural thing and decided to adopt them.

What the heck was I thinking?! I can't possibly take care of a kid, let alone 2 when her brother wakes up. 

There wasn't time to worry about that now. Today's the day the adoption is finalized and I get custody of both of them. I wore the nicest clothes I owned and I had to remind Y/n at least 3 times that no, a t-shirt that said 'heck the cops' was not appropriate to wear to the courthouse. Once we were all ready, I walked with her.

When we got called to the bench, I was freaking out internally. I don't have many enemies, but if someone wanted to go after me she'd be a target. When I was granted custody of both of them, my heart melted. I'm a dad of two now, and Y/n's brother has no idea that he's just been adopted. 

"Everything will work out I know it will."

☄️Kaito Momota☄️

Today's the day. I'm getting custody of her today. Y/n's aunt and uncle decided to go with a private adoption, so it was much easier. Today's the day I sign the last paper and everything is finalized. Everything will change today.

All the papers were signed and the lawyer smiled.

"Congratulations, Mr.Momota. You are now the legal guardian." I sighed in relief. I'm a dad now. I have a kid. I have a purpose that's not just my talent. I have someone who depends on me to keep them safe, to make sure they have food on the table, a warm bed to sleep in and a shoulder to cry on. When we got home and she was napping on my shoulder, I just sat on the couch and stroked her hair. 

"I won't let anybody hurt you, kiddo... I will die before anyone can hurt you. I swear on my life, I won't ever let you get hurt."

🥑Rantaro Amami🥑

Oh god, today is the day. Ever since we first met, I saw Y/n as a little sister but today she becomes my daughter. Y/n's father lost custody of her about a week ago and I wasn't going to let her go through the trauma of being torn away from me. With help from some friends, I managed to get a lawyer willing to represent me and he managed to get me custody.

When everything was finalized and Y/n was officially mine, I teared up a bit. I almost lost her so many times, and now she's my daughter. I promised to be a loving father to her, the father she deserves. 

When I put her to bed that night, I gently kissed her head. I was about to leave when I heard her...

"Night night, daddy." I froze and my heart melted. I smiled softly with happy tears in my eyes.

"I love you too, baby girl."

👻Korekiyo Shinguji👻

Today is the day the adoption is finalized. I managed to get this far thanks to some 'negotiation', but that's not important now. After this meeting, I will be Y/n's father. I'm unsure how I feel. On one hand, I am relieved that I will be able to guarantee her safety, but on the other hand, I fear I will not be able to give her proper emotional care. I consulted my sister for advice, and she assured me that I am the best for her.

I signed the final paper, hesitating for a moment. Once I finished, I officially became her father. My dear, sweet child was holding my hand with a smile. We left the law office and returned home. 

That night when I put her to bed, singing her favourite lullaby, she spoke to me.

"Night... Night... Daddy..." I froze for a moment, shocked. Once I truly came to terms with what she said, I smiled.

"Sleep well, my darling. May your dreams bring comfort in place of fear."


	39. When you're sick (DR1)

🦊Makoto Naegi🦊

You woke up with a headache and a cold sweat. When Makoto came to get you up for breakfast, he froze.

"You're really pale. Are you feeling okay?" You shook your head no and he checked your forehead. "Oh man, you're definitely sick. I'll get you some medicine and some water, okay?" You nodded and he left, returning with a tall glass of water and some pills. He had you take them and then he let you use his Ipad to watch Netflix and whatnot.

Eventually, you ended up just falling asleep with your favourite movie playing. Makoto tucked you in and put a cold rag on your forehead.

You were sick for a couple of days, and he made sure that you were always comfortable and happy. When you got better, he made you take it easy for a few days before you were back to normal.

🐺Mondo Owada🐺

You woke up feeling like garbage. A pounding headache, upset stomach and aching muscles. Mondo came to your room to wake you up and as soon as he came in, you threw up. He panicked. He got you out of bed and into a bath while he cleaned up. Once he was done, he got you into some pyjamas and called Taka to get some medicine. 

You still had a horrible headache and couldn't take the pain, so you started crying. It killed him seeing you in so much pain, knowing there wasn't much he could do. He rocked you in his arms, trying to get you to nap or at least stop crying. When Taka arrived with your medicine, he made you take it right away. It was gross, but he made sure you took it all. 

You were out of commission for about a week and Mondo made sure you were always comfortable and not pushing yourself. He would make sure you were getting enough nutrients and taking medicine when you needed it. He made sure to have lots of medicine and first aid supplies at the ready for next time.

🦢Byakuya Togami🦢

You woke up with a violent migraine. It hurt like nothing you had ever felt before, and you couldn't take it. When Byakuya heard crying from your room, he knocked but didn't wait for you to invite him in. He asked you what was wrong, and you explained that you felt like your head was cracked open. He got you some medicine and made your room as dark as he could.

He wasn't going to show it, but it shattered his heart like glass seeing you crying in pain like this. If migraines were enough to even make him shed a tear, he couldn't imagine how awful you felt. He wanted to take your pain away, but all he could do was comfort you and give you medicine.

When you still had the headache the next day, he took you to the doctor. They explained there wasn't anything wrong, you were just getting severe migraines. He felt horrible that there was nothing he could do. 

Once you were feeling better, he did everything he could to prevent them.

🦁Leon Kuwata🦁

You woke up in a cold sweat, a stuffy nose and aching muscles. You were too hot under the blanket, but too cold without it. When Leon went to get you out of bed, he was shocked to find you trembling and coughing up a storm.

"You feeling okay, kiddo?" You shook your head no. He checked your forehead and frowned. "You're sick. Stay here, I'll get some medicine for you, alright?" He left and returned with some children's Tylenol. He made you take it then he put some movies on the TV in your room.

You ended up falling asleep watching Finding Nemo. He gave you your favourite stuffed animal and let you rest. He hated leaving you when you're sick, but the last thing he needs is to get himself sick. He wouldn't be able to properly care for you if he was.


	40. When you're sick (DR2)

♥️Hajime Hinata♥️

You woke up from a coughing fit, immediately followed by throwing up. Hajime ran in and he gasped, finding you crying. He picked you up and carried you to the bathroom, putting you in the bathtub with a bucket. He has no idea how to care for a sick kid, so he did a quick cram session of research on how to help you. Once he felt confident, he came back and tried to help you. 

After a few hours, you fell asleep and he tucked you in for a nap. He didn't feel comfortable leaving you, so he stayed by your side the whole time. He didn't care if he'd end up sick tomorrow, he just wanted you to be safe and comforted.

Even when Izuru took control, he managed to be comforting and protective, stroking your hair and telling stories. When you threw up again, he ran a bath and got you clean before putting you back to bed with some sleep aids. You woke up feeling much better the next day, but still not 100%. It doesn't matter, though. You have 2 amazing dads who would die for you. 

🍀Nagito Komaeda🍀

Waking up with a violent cold isn't fun for anyone. So when Nagito heard you coughing and sneezing hysterically, it broke his heart. He felt it was his fault for you getting sick. So, he waited on you hand and foot, making sure you were getting nutrients and were entertained. In reality, you just wanted to sleep.

He stayed by your side the whole day, cradling you if you started tossing and turning. He's very overprotective, so nightmares were unacceptable! He ended up falling asleep himself after some time, still holding you in his embrace.

Unfortunately, he woke up sick the next day, but not nearly as bad as you. You both spent the day watching movies and whining about how life is simply unfair.

🐹Gundham Tanaka🐹

You woke up with a high fever, sore muscles and a cold sweat. You struggled to get out of bed, and when Gundham saw you he quickly checked your forehead.

"My child, you're unwell." He picked you up and carried you back to bed. You nuzzled into his shoulder, trembling. You've never been this sick, so it was a little scary for you. He tucked you in and handed you your favourite stuffed animal. "I will go collect some medicine from the kitchen. I will return shortly. Stay in your bed until I return." He managed to find what he needed relatively quickly. Once he was back with you, he made sure you got the exact proper dose. 

He knew that children needed to rest when ill, so now his priority was to get you to nap. He held you and walked around the room, cradling you. You clung to him, still in pain.

"D-Daddy my legs h-hurt..." He kissed your head, rubbing your back in an attempt to soothe you. Eventually, you fell asleep in his protective embrace. He put you back to bed, not leaving your side until you were all better.

🕶️Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu🕶️

You woke up in a cold sweat, yet you felt unbelievably hot. When Peko came to wake you up, she saw how pale you were and called for Fuyuhiko. Once they took your temperature and established that you had a fever, they entered overprotective parents mode. Peko went to get medicine while Fuyuhiko stayed to comfort you. He put on your favourite show and made sure you weren't too hot or cold.

When Peko returned with the medicine, they both made sure you took the exact recommended dose. It didn't taste the best, but not really awful either. By this point, you were just tired and wanted to sleep. Peko dimmed the lights and turned off the TV and Fuyuhiko stroked your hair and softly hummed a lullaby, soothing you into a deep sleep.

The next day, you were still under the weather. In fact, you were even sicker. Fuyuhiko took you to a doctor, desperate to help you. Turns out you had an infection and needed to stay at the hospital overnight. Peko joined up with you and neither of them dared to leave your side. They felt guilty, even though they knew it wasn't their fault.


	41. When you're sick (DRV3)

🔎Shuichi Saihara🔎

You get aching muscles a lot, but you never really wake up with them. So when you woke up with sore legs, cold sweat and a headache, you knew you were sick. Shuichi came to wake you up and seeing you were pale as a ghost... He panicked. He got medicine, a cold rag and everything the internet told him to get. He wouldn't let you leave your bed except to go to the bathroom. 

It kinda pissed you off that he was being so overprotective, but you didn't have the energy to argue. He made sure you were comfy, and now he was trying to get you to nap. It wasn't working and he ended up falling asleep himself. You glared at him.

"Weak."

☄️Kaito Momota☄️

You woke up with an upset stomach. You were awake for less than 10 minutes when you threw up and started crying. Kaito heard you crying and ran into your room, thinking someone broke in. He froze when he saw you, only to pick you up and get you to the bathroom in an instant. He sat with you in the tub, not worried if he got himself sick or dirty. After he managed to calm you down, he ran a lukewarm bath and got you some fresh pyjamas. 

Once you were cleaned and dressed, he took you back to bed with a trashcan by your side. He called Shuichi, asking him to bring medicine. You threw up again and Kaito was instantly beside you.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Get it all out. There you go..." He rubbed your back, trying to soothe you. Shuichi arrived with the medicine and Kaito helped you take it. Shuichi agreed to stay and help. Neither of them left you the whole day.

🥑Rantaro Amami🥑

You woke up with muscle aches, a headache and a burning forehead. Rantaro came in to check on you and he frowned, checking your forehead.

"Yeah, you're sick. I'll go get some medicine, alright?" He returned after a few moments, helping you take the pink goop that was supposed to taste like bubble gum. Spoiler: It did not. He hated that he had to make you take it, but he needed you to get better. 

After a few hours of movies and TV, his priority was to try to get you to nap. He read you a story, but you fell asleep before he finished. He gently kissed your head and stayed with you the whole time. He felt guilty if he had to leave your side for any reason, even just to go to the bathroom. He wanted to be there 24/7 to comfort and protect you, and he was.

👻Korekiyo Shinguji👻

When you woke up with strep throat, it was not a fun time. Kiyo came to check on you after he heard you whimpering, and when he saw your bright red throat his heart dropped. He had strep in the past and knew how painful it was and he couldn't bear the thought that you were suffering like this. 

He was not against modern medicine in any way shape or form, but he did provide some natural remedies as well, such as lavender oil in the air to relax you. He called a friend of his to bring him some medicine, knowing that he needed to give you the best care he could. When his friend delivered the medicine, he carried you to the door with him. 

After giving you medicine, his next priority was to get you to nap. He walked around the house, holding you protectively and singing your favourite lullaby. You nuzzled into his shoulder, grasping your stuffed animal in your tiny hands. When you finally fell asleep he sat on the couch, allowing you to sleep on his chest before he fell asleep as well.


	42. You get kidnapped and he saves you

🦊Makoto Naegi🦊

I went to wake up Y/n since she hadn't come out of her room yet. When I didn't see her in her bed, I called her one more time. No answer. Now, I was officially freaking out. I checked the closet, bathroom, under the bed... She was nowhere. I noticed a note on her side table, and when I read it, my heart dropped.

'If you wanna see her alive again, bring 500,000 dollars to this address by May 18. If you don't, we will kill her. Don't get the police involved either if you know what's good for you.' 

I was shaking. Somewhere, Y/n was all alone and being held against her will. Oh god. It's just like the killing game. The note said not to get the police involved, but it didn't say anything about a certain friend of mine. I grabbed my phone and called her without a moment's delay.

"Makoto, what's wrong?" 

"Y/n's been kidnapped. I have no idea where she is or who took her and I need your help."

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in five minutes." We hung up and before I knew it, Kyoko was by my side. I gave her the note and she looked around her room. After a few minutes, she turned to me. "Call Byakuya. We'll need him to back us up." I nodded and called him immediately. He was at my place in less than 20 minutes, which was impressive since he lived 40 minutes away. We sat on the couch, deciding our plan. 

I would show up at the address alone with 500,000 in cash. It was like pennies for Byakuya, so he didn't mind giving it to me. Once I had Y/n and she was safe, Kyoko would call the cops.

I stood outside with the briefcase, terrified. What if they hand me a corpse? Or what if she's beaten within an inch of her life?! What if they just don't give her back?! I took a deep breath and acted calmly when they came out. I could see Y/n and she was breathing, but she was blindfolded and trembling. They made sure all the money was there and then they haded her to me. I carried her to the car and Kyoko immediately called 911. Byakuya drove off and I took of Y/n's blindfold.

"M-Makoto?!" She was terrified. Tears were pouring down her face and I saw bruises all over her. I hugged her close and kissed her on the head.

"It's okay, little one. I've got you." She clung to my jacket while sobs racked her body. This was my fault. I should've watched her better. I should've protected her. I can't believe that I let her get kidnapped. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm so, so sorry..." 

🐺Mondo Owada🐺

"Mondo, we have an emergency." One of my gang members ran up to me, breathing heavily and shaking. I turned to him and sighed. I planned to leave the gang after I adopted Y/n, but things don't always go as planned. So I followed him inside to where we had gotten a threat video from another gang. When I saw the screen, pure rage filled every atom of my body.

Some asshole had Y/n tied to a chair, blindfolded. She was crying and screaming while whoever had her held a pocket knife. I was furious. I threw the phone at the wall and it shattered. I knew exactly where I needed to go, and I was going alone.

I slammed the door open, fists clenched. Everyone in the room turned to me and looks of fear crossed their faces. I grabbed the closest one and pinned him to the wall.

"Where. Is. My. Daughter?!" Even I could feel the venom dripping from my voice. I could sense the others getting up, preparing for a fight. It was me against about five of them. This should be easy. 

Blood and screaming aside, I managed to take 'em all down. I had one pinned to the ground and I raised my fist at him. 

"This is your last chance, motherf*cker. Where is my daughter?!" He flinched and sputtered out an answer.

"S-She's in the basement!" I smirked and punched him, just for good measure. I ended up knocking the guy out, but I didn't leave him as bad as the others. I grabbed my knife and beelined for the basement. I kicked the door open, coming face to face with the leader of the gang. He smirked at me evilly and took his blade out.

"You son of a b*tch... Get the f*ck away from her before I slice your stomach open." I was willing to give him time to run... But then I turned to Y/n. Blood... Cuts... Bruises... He beat her. He cut her to ribbons. I screamed and ran at him, not waiting to beat him and stab him. I wasn't stopping. I was blind, completely unaware of what I was doing... Until I heard her.

"D-Daddy..." I froze. What the f*ck was I thinking?! I got off the leader and ran to Y/n. I cut her ropes and took her blindfold off. I gently picked her up and she screamed in pain.

"I know baby, it's okay. Daddy's here." I wrapped her in my coat and ran back to my gang's hideout. One of the guys was a doctor, and he patched her up quickly. I didn't leave her side for a moment. When I got her home that night, I made a promise to try to get out pf this. "I'm sorry, baby... I'll do everything I can to protect you, okay?" 

🦢Byakuya Togami🦢

Y/n was 10 minutes late coming home. 

'That girl... I'll have to have a conversation with her about punctuality when she gets back.' Another 10 minutes passed, another 20, another 30... What the hell is going on?! As if on cue, the phone rang. I picked it up and my blood ran cold.

"Byakuya, someone grabbed me. I'm in a van and I don't know where I'm going. I'm- AH!" Her voice was cut off. I didn't dare speak in case someone heard me. After a few seconds, I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Shut it, you brat. No one's coming for ya. Besides, you already have a buyer." At that moment, the call ended. I screamed in rage and immediately called an 'old friend'. If anyone can find Y/n, it's them.

"I've got her location. S-She's... Oh god..."

"Come on, Fujisaki! Where is she?!" I was running out of patience and Y/n was running out of time. If I don't get to her soon she'll... I can't think about that.

"S-She's at one of the black market hotspots. It's way too dangerous for you to go there alone! D-Do you want me to send Mondo or S-Sakura to go with you?" I was furious. Some filthy bastards dared to bring a child of the Togami family to that cesspool.

"Send them both. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

I arrived exactly on time, finding Mondo and Sakura waiting for me. Chihiro gave us Y/n's pinpointed location and we made our way there. We found her, but I was disgusted with what I saw...

She was in a cage, blindfolded and gagged. She was shaking like a leaf, yet there were no tears. I glared at the two men guarding her cage and approached slowly.

"You appear to have something that belongs to me. I'll give you 10 seconds to hand her over." They turned to me and I saw Y/n perk up. The men glared at me, before laughing.

"Sorry pal. Money's already been sent." I stepped towards them, my blood boiling.

"Do you have any idea who I am? No? Well, my name is Byakuya Togami. And this girl is mine. So if you know what's best for you, you'll hand her over." The men froze, especially when they finally seemed to notice Mondo and Sakura. 

"A-Alright. She's yours, s-sir." The cage was opened and Mondo pulled Y/n out. I smirked.

"Smart decision." We walked back to the car and I quickly got Y/n's binding off. She looked at me with wide eyes. "Are you okay?" I put my hand on her cheek and she shattered in front of me. Even with everything she's been through, I've never seen her like this. She threw her arms around me and cried into my shoulder. I didn't hesitate to hold her in a protective hug. 

"T-They were gonna kill m-me... I-I was too s-scared to fight b-back. D-Don't be mad at m-me!" She was gasping for air between sobs. I squeezed her tighter.

"Don't talk. Save your oxygen. I don't blame you for anything." I started to gently stroke her hair, fighting back tears myself. I can't cry now. She needs me to be strong for her. She thought I was going to be angry because she was kidnapped. What the hell kind of parent would-

"D-Don't leave me... D-Daddy I'm scared..." My eyes widened. She... She called me her dad. She's never... Now I was crying. I could feel tears on my cheeks as kissed her head.

"It's okay... D-Daddy's here... I won't leave you ever again, I promise." 

🦁Leon Kuwata🦁

I was on my way home from practice early. The babysitter had to leave cause of some emergency and didn't even have time to wait for me to get home, so Y/n was alone. It was only for about five minutes, but the fact that she wasn't answering her phone was concerning. I unlocked the door and froze, feeling my heart drop.

The room was a mess. Broken glass, scratched up carpet, upsidedown chairs and worst of all... drops of blood. What the hell happened here and where the hell is Y/n?! I called for her, promising it's just me and that she's safe but... no answer. I ran back to the living room, this time noticing a piece of paper on the side table. I picked it up with shaking hands and read it.

'We have your daughter. If you wanna see her alive, bring $1.5 million to this address by July 18th. If you don't, we'll use other ways to get money. I don't think you want that, though. And don't even think about calling the cops, that would be suicide.' I was trembling with tears pouring down my cheeks. What the hell do I do?! I don't have that kind of money despite what people think. But if I don't give them the money, who knows what they'll do to her?! There are only two people I could think of who could help me... I grabbed my phone and called them, still panicking.

"What do you want, Kuwata?" He didn't sound too pleased to hear me, but I was praying he would be willing to help me.

"Togami, I know that you and I aren't close in any way shape or form, but I need your help. Y/n was kidnapped." My breathing was fast and even I could hear the held back sobs in my voice. Togami sighed.

"How much do they want?"

"1.5 million. I don't have that kind of money, but I swear on my life I will pay you back as soon as I possibly can." I was crying now. If he refuses, there's nothing I can do. I'll lose her forever and she'll probably be killed...

"That's it? Psh, that's pennies. I'll get the cash and meet you at your place in an hour." A feeling of relief cascaded over me. She's gonna be okay. Thank god.

"T-Thank you... Thank you so much! I'll repay you as soon as I have that money. I swear on my life!" He chuckled.

"Do you have Kyoko's number? I feel she may prove to be a valuable resource, Mondo and Sakura too." I nodded in agreement.

"I'll give them all a call. Again, thank you." We said our goodbyes and I called the others. They all agreed to help, thankfully.

We all met up at my place and got in my car. Kyoko and Togami were in the front, I was in the middle row and Mondo and Sakura were in the very back. I was gonna make the drop alone, but if things got ugly we had a signal. If I shouted 'Get away from me', Mondo and Sakura would get out of the car and be a distraction while I tried to get Y/n to safety. 

I left the car with the briefcase in hand. I went into the building, finding two guys standing in front of a container. Oh god, that's where she's being kept. 

"Looks like you decided to listen, huh Kuwata?" I glared at them.

"Make it quick. I have the money, now give her back." They both chuckled and took the briefcase, counting the money. Once they finished one of them pat me on the shoulder.

"Listen Kuwata. We don't like you. Thing is, you're worth a ton. Someone would be willing to spend millions to buy you. Her? Well, we may as well keep her around." My eyes widened. 

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I pushed him off and backed up. He growled and pulled out a knife. He was about to approach me when-

"Back the f*ck up." It was Mondo. I turned around and sure enough, they were both there. They were on my side, and even I was intimidated. I turned to the two men and they both looked terrified. One of them opened the container and sure enough, there she was. Covered in bruises, unconscious... Oh, my f*cking god. I grabbed her and ran out of the building with Mondo and Sakura close behind. We all got in the car and Togami sped off. We had been driving for about 10 minutes when I felt something beside me. I quickly looked and Y/n was starting to wake up.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" She looked up at me with wide eyes, tears threatening to pour. I pulled her close to me, gently stroking her hair. "It's okay, I know. You're safe now." She nuzzled into my chest and let herself cry. 

"I-It hurts! D-Daddy it hurts!" My eyes widened. S-She just... She called me... Her dad... 

"I'm here, sweetheart. I've got you, you're safe."


	43. You get kidnapped and he saves you (DR2)

♥️Hajime Hinata♥️

I woke up with a feeling that something was wrong. I had no clue what it was, but something wasn't right. I got out of bed and walked towards Y/n's room. I opened the door to wake her up and everything froze.

Her window was wide open and her bed was empty. Where she should have been, there was a note. I picked it up and read it, my heart sinking with every letter. 

'We have your daughter. If you wanna see her again, come to this address at 12:45 am tonight. And by the way, it needs to be Izuru.' I was shaking. Whoever this person is, they have something against us. Who the hell could it be?!

"I have a few ideas."

"Now really isn't the time, Izuru."

"This is the time. They want me to be the one to meet them, and I think I know what they want." I sighed. He was right, they wanted Izuru.

"Alright. I guess we can't really do much until then, huh?" He agreed with me. 

We left for the location at midnight, arriving 10 minutes early.

"I'll be taking over from here, Hajime." I nodded, feeling myself slip away... 

\--Izuru--

I stepped out of Hajime's vehicle, inhaling the fresh air from the quiet area. It isn't often I am given the privilege of inhaling fresh air, so I savoured it before approaching my destination. I strongly think that she is the one behind this. 

I entered the building and my suspicions were confirmed. In front of me stood the one and only Junko Enoshima. Well, a replica of her. Junko is dead.

"Wow! You actually showed up!" She was peppy and smiling. I glared at her.

"What do you want, Junko? I've come for Y/n and that's it." She giggled to herself and then stepped aside. My eyes widened when I saw it.

Y/n was trapped in a cage, blindfolded and trembling. She appeared to be in pain, and it was very clear that she was afraid.

"I-Izuru? I-Is that you?" Her voice was hoarse and shaky, telling me she was terrified.

"Yes, it's me. Calm down, alright?" I could never understand why, but whenever it came to Y/n, I felt a warmth in my chest. Seeing her like this, my chest hurt and my stomach was hot. I believe this is how parents feel towards their children, needing to protect them. However I wasn't her father, Hajime was. 

"How do you feel, Kamukura? Does it give you despair to see your precious daughter like this?" Junko kicked the cage Y/n was in, causing it to flip and Y/n to cry in pain. I walked towards Junko, wrapping my hand around her throat.

"I have no reason to keep you alive, Junko. First, you go after me and now Hajime's child. When will you learn that I will never fall into your trap?" She giggled, pushing me off.

"Someday you will! For now, I'll let her go." She unlocked the cage, strutting away. I gently removed Y/n's blindfold and took her out of the cage.

"Are you alright? Physically you have no major injuries." She was trembling, tears in her eyes. I sighed and crouched to her height, wrapping her in an embrace. She nuzzled into my shoulder, sobbing hysterically. What did Junko do to her? And why do I feel so... furious?!

"I wanna go home... D-Daddy I wanna go h-home..." I froze. Does she mean... m-me? She must...

"Alright. Let's be on our way then."

🐀Nagito Komaeda🐀

I woke up in a room I didn't recognize. When my eyes adjusted, I realized I was in some kind of cellar, tied up on the floor. Just my luck, I suppose. I looked around the room to get my bearings and my heart stopped. Laying across from me, tied up as well, was Y/n. Whoever took me... Went after her too?! I managed to scoot closer to her as she stirred awake. She'll probably be terrified when she wakes up, so I don't want her to feel alone. When her eyes finally opened and she looked around, she started freaking out. She hadn't noticed me yet, so I spoke to her.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. I'm right here, okay? I'll protect you." She turned to me and her face calmed a bit. My hands were tied up in front of me rather than behind me, so I managed to gently cup her face and soothe her. I was afraid myself, but I knew I could probably get out easily. Y/n on the other hand probably has no idea what's going on and is fearing for her life, which is understandable.

We had been laying like this for around 10 minutes when I heard a door open. I turned towards the sound and my panic got a little worse. Whoever was at the door was big and buff, so if they wanted to hurt either of us I wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. The person stood directly above us now, but I couldn't see their face due to them wearing a mask. They crouched down and grabbed Y/n by her bindings. She screamed and started thrashing, trying to escape. I did the same. The masked person kicked me in the stomach and dragged her out while she continued to cry and scream. All I could do was watch in horror as they took her away to somewhere I couldn't protect her.

After about an hour, I managed to get my bindings off. My priority was to get to Y/n, but I couldn't just leave the room and wander wherever I was! I looked around and noticed a window, and lucky for me, I'd be able to climb out. Once I was on the outside, I memorized where I was and ran to the police station. When I told them that my daughter and I had been kidnapped, they sprung into action within minutes. I lead them to the house and they stormed it. I managed to convince them to let me help, so I immediately checked every room I could get into, finally finding her in one of the last ones.

"Y/N! ARE YOU OKAY?!" I ran towards her, quickly getting her bondings off. She was bawling and she clung to me as soon as she could. "It's okay, I'm here. You're safe now." She nuzzled into my shoulder, trembling. I carried her out of the building and the cops drove us back to the station. When they tried to take her in to be questioned, she screamed bloody murder and refused to leave my arms.

"N-NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! DADDY PLEASE DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!" My eyes widened. What the hell did the kidnappers do to her?! I cradled her slowly and softly shushed her.

"Oh my god, honey. What did they do to you?" She clung to my jacket, her knuckles turning white. I hummed a lullaby, somehow managing to calm her down. I sat with her in the interrogation room and the officers asked her questions. I was relieved when she told us that no one hurt her physically. I came to the realization that the reason why she didn't want to leave me was that she just... needed me. She needed her dad, and... I'm her dad. 

The police had us stay at a hotel that night, since the kidnappers may decide to come back for us. A few officers brought us some things from home, including Y/n's stuffed animal. No matter what I tried, however, I couldn't get her to sleep. I didn't blame her, though. I turned on the TV and put on a kid's channel. I sat on one of the beds with her in my lap, stroking her hair. After a few hours, she curled up and managed to fall asleep. I laid down beside her, smiling softly.

"Sleep well, my little ray of hope. I'll stay awake, just for you."

🐹Gundham Tanaka🐹

I awoke with a feeling of dread. Something was horribly wrong. Not even bothering to get my bearings, I ran into Y/n's room. So long as she is alright, I will be able to calm myself. I opened the door to my dear child's chambers and my soul ran cold. 

Where she normally would be playing, toys were scattered. Where she would sleep, there was nothing. Now, I allowed myself to truly panic. I ran out of her room, calling her name to no reply. I examined every nook and cranny, finding no evidence of her safety. I returned to her bedroom, only now noticing a note left on her dresser. I picked it up to read it, growing more and more furious with each word. 

'We have your brat. If you ever wanna see her again, bring $50,000 to this address by next Saturday. If you don't, she's dead. Don't call the cops or you immediately fail.' If these idiot mortals believe that I will obey their commands, they must be insane. I gathered the Devas and left the safety of my home to enter the danger of the outside world.

When I approached the building where my child was supposedly being held. There were two men guarding the door and they appeared to be ready to fight. The anger I felt towards them was unimaginable. They dare to confront Tanaka the forbidden one, and not only that, they had the audacity to lay a finger on my child, and now they want to fight me? Fools. 

My duel with them ended after a mere two minutes, with me coming out victorious. I left them conscious, I need their expertise.

"I will only ask this question once. Where is my child?" The men groaned in pain, refusing to answer. I grabbed them both by their collars, slamming them against the wall. "You heard my question, you imbeciles! Now answer before I damn your wretched souls to the deepest trenches of hell!" I was shouting now, anger coursing through my veins. One of them stuttered the location of my darling, and I smirked. "You have earned the right to live another day." I dropped them and entered the building, making a beeline for the room they instructed me to.

I kicked the door open, prepared for a fight. Inside the room, I found a man I had never seen before gripping my poor, poor Y/n's wrists. The man didn't even notice my entrance, so I managed to sneak behind him and get him off of her. I pinned him down with my hand around his throat, glaring into his fear-filled eyes. 

"I am giving you a gift. You will have a chance to run away, and never return. However, if you choose not to take advantage of this gift, I will send you to hell right here, right now." The man nodded and I stood up, watching with a smirk as he ran away like a mouse. "Hmph. Weakling..." I turned around to Y/n, who was curled into the fetal position on the floor. I gently took her into my arms, holding her protectively. "Did they harm you, my child?" She nuzzled into my neck, the Devas assisting me in soothing her. 

"T-They hit me..." Now I was furious beyond belief. The fact that these demons would physically harm my princess was disgusting, and I made a promise to myself to return and send them to hell. For now, though, I will soothe her. I will bring her home, sing to her and comfort her.

"I'm sorry I did not protect you, my princess. From this day forward, I will ensure no one will ever cause you harm." 

🕶️Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu🕶️

Peko and I were coming home after a meeting. We had Y/n staying home alone since it was way too dangerous to bring her to a Yakuza meeting. At least our house had a security system and a place for her to hide if sh*t hit the fan. We got to the front door and my heart dropped. The door was open. Peko and I ran inside, horrified to find the house in shambles. I bolted to Y/n's room while Peko ran to the safe room.

When we met back in the living room, we were both trembling. Someone took our daughter and who knows what the f*ck they're doing to her?! We tried to think of who would try to get on our bad side, and we came up with at least 50 people. We had been deep in thought for about 10 minutes when I got a phone call. I answered and put it on speaker.

"Listen to me. We've got your brat, Kuzuryu. There's no use comin' for 'er. She'll be dead in about 20 minutes." They hung up and I started freaking out. I know this guy. He will not hesitate to kill her, that's 100% certain. It would take 10 minutes for us to get there, and there's a chance he may kill her before 20 minutes pass.

"Fuyuhiko... We need to save her." I turned to Peko. She had tears in her eyes and she looked heartbroken. I nodded, grabbing my pocket knife and my car keys. We got into the car and sped off. I know exactly where we're going.

When we pulled up to the house, we wasted no time in taking out the guards at the front. They were easy, especially for Peko. We snuck inside and started looking for where Y/n was being held. While we were walking, I heard a familiar sound coming from the basement. I'd recognize that voice from a mile away. I grabbed Peko by her wrist and pulled her down the stairs. I slammed the door open and sure enough, the leader was loading a gun while Y/n was tied to a chair. He turned to us and his eyes widened in fear.

"Peko, deal with him." She nodded and pulled out her sword, marching towards him. I ran to Y/n and untied her, pulling her into my arms and holding her protectively. She was shaking and crying, but I couldn't blame her. "Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?" She clung to my coat, gasping for air between sobs. I gently cradled her, trying to calm her down. Peko crouched beside me, covered in blood. Y/n didn't seem to care, she just needed us to be there. I gently stroked her hair, standing up with her in my arms and carrying her out. I sat in the backseat with her while Peko drove us home.

"D-Don't let go... D-Daddy don't let g-go..." My eyes widened. She just called me 'dad'... I held her tighter, stroking her hair.

"Shh shh shh... Daddy's here. Daddy's got ya. I won't let those f*ckers hurt you ever again, I swear on my f*cking life."


	44. You get kidnapped and he saves you (DRV3)

🔎Shuichi Saihara🔎

I was coming home from a long day of work. Y/n was probably waiting for me to make dinner, but honestly, I was so tired I just wanted to order pizza. I unlocked the door, took my shoes off and fell on the couch, ready to pass out at a moment's notice. I was waiting for Y/n to walk in and scold me for getting home late, but she didn't. 'Maybe she's already asleep?' That would be strange if she was already sleeping, it's only 6:30. I decided to check on her, my heart stopping when I saw the condition her room was in. 

Her mattress had been pulled out of the bed frame, the blankets were strewn everywhere, her skateboard had been yanked off its hook and the window was wide open. This was what a typical kidnapping scene looked like. My legs started shaking, but I had no time to panic. If she was in fact kidnapped, I need to get to her fast. I took a deep breath and looked for clues, eventually finding a note on her dresser. I read it and my blood ran cold.

'We have your daughter. If you ever wanna see her again, bring $500,000 to this address by Saturday, otherwise, we'll kill her. Don't call the cops either.' I couldn't believe it. Not only did they break into my house, but now they were holding my daughter hostage for ransom. I didn't have 500,000 dollars just laying around, so that means they'll... Wait a minute, they said don't get the cops involved... But not a Private Eye. I grabbed my phone and called my uncle. He picked up quickly and chuckled.

"Shuichi! How's my favourite nephew doin'?" 

"N-Not good. Someone broke in and Y/n's been kidnapped." Immediately, I heard him grabbing his keys and running out the door.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes, alright? Don't do anything stupid until I get there." He hung up and I stayed in the living room, waiting impatiently. When he stormed in, he started bombarding me with questions and I answered the best I could. When I mentioned the note, he clenched his jaw. "I knew it... There's been a string of abductions lately. all of them leaving the exact same note. If the parents don't pay up... The kid's body is normally found a week later." My heart sunk.

"I-I don't have that kind of money... T-THEY'RE GONNA KILL H-HER!" He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes, wiping my tears.

"I won't let that happen. I know someone who can help, but I need you to cooperate." I nodded.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get her back..." He grabbed his phone and called someone. I couldn't hear the other side of the call, but his side went like this.

"Hey... Yeah, I need forgeries... $500,000... My nephew's kid was abducted... 20 minutes? Awesome. Yeah, I'll be there... Thank you." He hung up and sighed. "Come with me. We'll need to get something from my place before we get the forged cash." I nodded and he brought me to his car. When we got to his place, he gave me a tiny button. "This is a camera. It's small enough that it won't attract suspicion when you make the drop. If we can get these guys on camera, we can lock 'em up." I put the button on my coat, smiling softly. I'll be able to save Y/n and who knows how many other kids. 

\--time skip--

I stood outside the meeting spot, holding a briefcase full of forged cash. These are the most accurate forgeries in the nation, so accurate even experts can't tell a difference. 

I went in, finding two men standing inside. I passed them the briefcase and they counted the cash, smirking.

"Good job. We'll go get your brat." They left and returned with Y/n, tied up and blindfolded. They dropped her and I picked her up, running into my uncle's car. I untied her and took off her blindfold. She wasted no time in shouting at me.

"W-Where were you, i-idiot?!" She was trying to act strong, but I could tell that she was absolutely terrified. I pulled her close and held her tight.

"It's okay, Y/n. You don't have to pretend." She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling with tears. I know she doesn't like to appear weak, but I can tell when she needs to cry, and this is definitely one of those times. Without warning, she threw her arms around me and cried into my chest. "Let it all out, kiddo. Don't hold back. You're safe now, I promise." She clung to my uniform like a vice.

"I-I thought they were gonna k-kill me... I-I was going to d-die..." My heart was breaking. She's been through so much, things no kid should go through. She's seen people die in front of her, she's seen her brother get knocked into a coma and she's suffered the loss of her parents. At this moment, it was like all the pain she had been holding in was finally being released. "D-Don't leave me t-too... D-Don't leave me d-dad..." I froze. She... She called me her dad... I smiled softly, stroking her hair.

"I promise, I will never leave you. I'll stay by your side until the very end."

☄️Kaito Momota☄️

I woke up on a cold, hard floor. As I began to get my bearings, I noticed that I wasn't in my room. I looked around, quickly realizing I was in a cellar. My eyes widened and I lept to my feet, trying to find a way out. I was so distracted, I failed to notice a certain someone in the room with me.

"H-Huh?" I spun around and my heart fell to my stomach. Y/n rubbed her eyes and looked around, panic becoming more apparent with each moment. I ran to her and crouched beside her, gently picking her up.

"It's okay, it's okay. I've got you. I'm here, you don't need to panic." She clung to my coat, nuzzling into my shoulder. I gently stroked her hair, rocking back and forth. I sat against the wall, holding her protectively. "Do you have any idea how we could've gotten here?" She shook her head no and I sighed. This sucks. 

After an hour or so, I heard the doorknob twisting and my eyes widened. I pulled Y/n behind me, standing in front of her protectively. When the door opened, the silhouette of a man entered. He smirked evilly and I felt Y/n's tiny hand grip my jacket. I didn't even flinch as the man tried to push me aside, I simply grabbed his throat.

"Back off," I growled. I swear to god if this asshole thinks I'm going to let him lay a finger on her, he's got another thing coming. He glared at me and took out a knife, another smirk crossing his face.

"Move over, or I'll chop her tiny fingers off." I felt Y/n's grip tighten. I growled and threw him backwards, planting my foot on his chest.

"If you so much as touch her, I will not hesitate to end your pathetic life." He raised his knife to stab me in the leg, but I managed to get it out of his grip. I grabbed it and held it against his throat. "Don't test me. I've almost died protecting her before, and I won't hesitate to do it again." He tried to pull me off of him, but I wasn't moving. "Now, you're going to let us go and never come near me or my daughter ever again, and if I see you anywhere near her ever again, I will rip your eyes out." I punched him in the face, knocking him out. I turned back to Y/n, gently picking her up. "It's okay, sweetie. I'll call the police and we'll go home, alright?" She nodded softly, resting her head on my shoulder.

We left the building and I ran to the police station. They quickly brought Y/n and me into an interrogation room, asking both of us questions. They were relieved when we told them that neither of us was physically hurt. Once they finished interrogating us, they had us stay in a hotel room for the night. I was kinda upset about that, but it was for our own safety.

I gave Y/n a bath and took a shower myself. I tucked her into bed, but she refused to let go of my hand. I laid down beside her and pet her hair.

"D-Don't leave me, d-daddy... D-Don't leave me..." I pulled her close to me, kissing her forehead and covering both of us with the blanket.

"I won't, sweetie... I'm right here, okay? Daddy's right here." 

🥑Rantaro Amami🥑

I had brought Y/n to the playground today to burn some energy before bed. I had just gone to the bathroom, and now she was nowhere to be seen. I was starting to panic when she wouldn't answer my calls. I asked some of the other parents and my heart sunk when one mom told me she saw another man picking her up. Immediately, I called the police and some other parents did a headcount. Once the cops arrived, almost all of us were questioned and sent home. I was freaking out. First my sisters, and now my daughter. This is my fault, there's no doubt about it. If it weren't for me she would be safe and warm in a comfy bed.

I laid awake, staring at the ceiling for a long time, deep in thought. My trance was interrupted by my phone ringing and I picked it up in an instant. My heart sunk hearing what was on the other side.

"D-DADDY! DADDY HELP ME! D-DADDY PLEASE!" My eyes widened and I jumped out of bed, trying to soothe her through the phone.

"Daddy hears you, baby. Just stay calm down for now, alright? I'll be there soon." I was about to throw my coat on when a new voice came on the phone.

"You'd better show up with $50,000 dollars in cash, or the brat gets it." The call was dropped and I froze. I'm fortunate enough that I have that kind of money, but what if they kill her anyway?! What if I lose her just like all my sisters?! 

No, I can't think like that. She needs me to save her, and I can't do that if I'm freaking out. I walked out the door to the bank. Daddy's coming, sweetie. I'll be there soon.

When I arrived at the location the kidnapper sent me to, I was calm. She'll be safe in a few minutes, and I'll be holding her tight. I'll be soothing her, singing her favourite lullaby and cradling her. I was torn from my thoughts yet again when two men walked in front of me with a potato sack. I glared at them.

"Give us the cash." I passed them the briefcase and they counted the cash, smirks appearing on their faces. "Good boy. You've earned your reward." They passed me the potato sack and I quickly opened it. Sure enough, Y/n was passed out but breathing. I took her out and ran off, smirking when I heard the cops I called shouting and making arrests. After a few moments, I felt Y/n softly moving in my arms. My eyes widened as she opened those tiny eyes, gasping when she saw me.

"D-Daddy?!" She sounded terrified like she had just seen a ghost. She threw her arms around me, crying into my chest.

"It's okay, daddy's here. You're safe now, baby girl. The bad guys are gonna go to jail and you'll be safe." I softly stroked her hair, holding her protectively. I have no idea what they did to her, but they will pay for daring to lay a finger on her. 

"D-Don't leave me! D-Don't let go!" She clung to me tighter, like she was afraid I'd let go. I rested my chin on her head, rocking back and forth.

"Shh shh shh... I'm not going to let go, baby. Not now, not ever. I will never let this happen again... I'm so, so sorry..."

👻Korekiyo Shinguji👻

I woke up from the sunlight entering my room. I smiled softly, changing from my sleeping clothes into my beloved uniform. It was only 6:30, so Y/n was likely still asleep. I chose to let her get her much-needed rest, preparing breakfast for the two of us. Normally, the smell of the fresh miso soup and eggs would be enough to bring her out of bed, but today she did not. I gently knocked on her door, getting no response. I walked in and my blood ran cold.

Her blankets were strewn across the floor and her window was wide open. She never sleeps with the window open, it gets too cold for her. This immediately told me that something was horribly, horribly wrong. I ran to my computer, checking the security camera footage. My blood went from ice cold to boiling when I saw what happened.

It was her biological father. He came into her room and grabbed her, abducting her from the safety of her bed. He carried her out of her room by her wrists and her hair, bringing her to who knows where. I was furious. I knew what he had done to her in the past. He used her as a mule to carry drugs, he cut her throat which limited her speech, but most of all he stole her happiness. He is the reason why she cannot sleep at night without the lights on and why she cannot eat without ensuring her food was not tampered with. 

I put my shoes on, taking my beloved pocket knife with me. I know where his hideout is, and that is likely where Y/n is being held against her will. When I get my hands on that man... I will tear out his nerves. I will end his pathetic life. He will suffer, just as my child has.

I approached the run-down home, knife in hand. I slammed the front door open, coming face to face with the man who took my child away from me. He glared at me, a cigarette in hand.

"Who the hell are you?" I approached him, pinning him down and holding the knife to his throat.

"That is not important. Where is Y/n?" His eyes widened, a smirk crossing his face.

"Oh, that little rat? She's in the basement. Little b*tch, thinking she could get away from me... She'll be back to work tonight." I growled and raised my knife.

"That 'little rat'... Is my child. You took her from the safety of my home. Now you will pay." His eyes widened and he began to fight back, but I was much stronger than him. I was prepared to end his life when...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was Y/n. I froze and knocked the man out, running like the wind in the direction of the scream. I kicked the door open, burning with pure rage. The sight I was met with was a man pining Y/n to the floor, raising his fist. I instantly tore him off of her, pinning him down. 

"You... You demon... You dare to lay a hand on my child... You will pay for your crimes someday, mark my words. For now, however, my child needs me." I knocked this man unconscious as well, slowly approaching Y/n. She was trembling against the wall, whimpering and sobbing. She looked like a kitten coming against a wolf. I gently rested my hand on her shoulder, careful not to spook her. She looked up at me, eyes shining with tears.

"D...Daddy..." Her voice was hoarse and laced with terror. I gently took her into my arms, holding her protectively.

"Hush, my child. You are no longer in danger. I am here now, thus you are safe." She buried her face into my shoulder, sobbing silently. I carried her out of that hell hole of a building, returning to the safety of home. I gave her a bath and a meal before sitting on her bed, stroking her hair. "Rest now, my dear. I will be by your side the entire time. I will not make the same mistake again." I softly began to sing her beloved lullaby, soothing her to sleep. I softly kissed her forehead, sighing. "Daddy will never let it happen again..."


	45. What he's like as a dad (Everyone)

🦊Makoto Naegi🦊

He's still a kid himself, and it definitely shows. He acts almost more like a big brother than a dad, but that doesn't mean he won't step up when necessary. He's strict when he needs to be, but he generally feels bad after. He showers you with affection since he knows you were ignored a lot before, so he feels like it's his job to replace those memories with new ones.

🐺Mondo Owada🐺

He is very protective. He keeps a baseball bat in his room at all times in case someone tries to get into your room, and he will not hesitate to beat someone up to protect you. Other than that, he's pretty chill. He lets you put your pretend makeup on him and you pretend to do his nails. He loves seeing how happy you get. He loves your smile, especially since he knows what you've been through.

🦢Byakuya Togami🦢

He does his best. He was never close to his own father, so he was unsure how to be a good father for you. He is definitely strict, but he tries not to be since you're just a child. He sometimes can't pick up on signs that you need a hug or comfort, but the moment he does, he's right there. He doesn't show it, but he cares about you more than life itself. He would rather lose every penny in his pocket than lose you even for a moment.

🦁Leon Kuwata🦁

He's 100% the cool dad. He'll drop anything at a moment's notice to play a video game or something with you. He brings you to baseball games all the time, and you love watching him. On the other hand, he worries about you. A lot. He knows you're traumatized after everything you've been through, so he got you a good therapist. At the end of the day, however, he's willing to cradle you to sleep and sing a lullaby, anything to make you feel safe. 

♥️Hajime Hinata♥️

Lord help him, he doesn't know what he's doing. His desk is flooded with parenting books, and so is his browser history. He just wants the best for you, but he doesn't know how to provide it. At least... That's what he thinks. In reality, he's really a great dad. He's always there for you when you need a good cry, and he's always willing to help you with whatever you need. Even Izuru has stepped up and is being a great dad. You're one of the luckiest kids on earth.

🐀Nagito Komaeda🐀

Oh god. He is convinced that he's one of the worst parents on earth. He's terrified that you'll get hurt because of his luck, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened. This leads to him being very protective of you. He can't bear the thought of leaving you home alone as your bio parents did, so he tends to bring you everywhere. On the other hand, he's super hilarious and can make you laugh even in the darkest times.

🐹Gundham Tanaka🐹

He's... An interesting parent. He sometimes forgets that you can't understand when he uses big words, so he tries to speak more to your level. He loves teaching you about animals and how to properly care for them. He's very patient with you and tries to be gentle and soft. On the other hand... If someone hurts you... They'd better pray. He will not hesitate to end their lives, just not in front of you.

🕶️Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu🕶️

He's a great dad. Well, as great as a yakuza dad can be. His biggest fear is that one day, you'll get caught up in the yakuza. He doesn't want that for you. For now, all he can do is be the best dad he can be. He spoils you a little bit, but he doesn't mind since you're always grateful. He helps you with anything you need, but he also makes sure to help you gain more independence. 

🔎Shuichi Saihara🔎

Poor boy has no idea what he's doing. Luckily, you're pretty independent, so he doesn't need to worry too much, but he still does. For example, he knows you try to act strong 24/7, but he can tell when you need a hug or even just some acknowledgement. He knows how it feels. At the same time, however, he's always making you laugh and smile. He loves that he can make you happy, even with everything you've been through.

☄️Kaito Momota☄️

Dad of the year. He's very goofy and will play wrestle with you all the time, making sure he won't hurt you in any way shape or form. He helps you develop your physical strength, making sure you'd be able to protect yourself in case he can't. He's always there to comfort you if you need it, and he's very cautious of your emotions. He loves you more than anything, and he swore on his life that he would protect you till the end.

🥑Rantaro Amami🥑

He's had so many sisters, he knows a thing or two about raising a kid. He's very gentle and patent, but he knows when to be firm. He always does your hair in the morning and every now and then he'll do your nails. If you ever need help with something, he's by your side in an instant. He can immediately tell when you need a hug, and he'll quickly pick you up and cradle you. He never raises his voice in front of you, unless it's to protect you from something. 10/10 would dad again.

👻Korekiyo Shinguji👻

Kiyo is an interesting parent. He studies humans for fun, so watching how you act in different situations is crucial to his parenting decisions. He doesn't like pushing you too far, but he wants you to be more independent and confident, so he doesn't have much of a choice. However, he makes sure you are still enjoying your childhood by telling you child-friendly stories and soothing you if you have flashbacks to your traumatic past.


	46. You have a nightmare (DR1)

🦊Makoto Naegi🦊

I was running through the halls of Hope's Peak. The halls were going forever, much longer than I thought they were. I didn't know why I was running, but I just had to run. Run, run like the wind. Don't stop, even for a moment. Just keep running. 

I ran until I was cornered in a dorm room. When I finally felt like I was safe, a figure appeared in front of me. I slowly backed up until I fell onto my bed. The figure raised a knife and then-

"Y/N! Wake up!" My eyes widened and I sat up, looking around. "H-Hey! You had a nightmare, I think. Are you okay?" I whimpered and grabbed onto Makoto, shaking. "Shh... It's okay. I'm right here, you're safe. Do you wanna talk about it?" I nodded and he sat down beside me, holding me close.

"I-I was in Hope's Peak... I was running, and then I ended up in a dorm and... I-I got s-stabbed..." He sighed and kissed my forehead, stroking my hair.

"It was when your death was faked... When Hifumi attacked you..." He looked heartbroken like he was hoping I wouldn't remember that. How could I forget, though?! "Do you want me to stay with you tonight? I couldn't sleep." I nodded, clinging to his sweater.

"P-Please... P-Please don't leave me..." He laid down beside me, still stroking my hair. I nuzzled into his chest, smiling softly.

"I'll be right here, kiddo."

🐺Mondo Owada🐺

Hide. Don't leave the closet, stay there forever. If you leave, he'll find you. He'll hit you. He'll kill you.

I curled into a tiny ball, trying to be quiet. He was yelling really loud, and he just broke another bottle. That means he's going to hurt me. 

I heard my bedroom door open and I tried to hold my breath. He got to the closet and opened it.

"Found you."

I screamed and opened my eyes, looking around. I heard my door slam open and saw daddy holding a bat. He looked at me and relaxed, sitting down on my bed.

"Thank god... I thought someone tried to take you..." I hugged him tightly, crying. He picked me up and cradled me. "Did you have a bad dream, baby girl?" I nodded and he kissed my head. "Do you wanna tell me about it? You're safe when you're with me..."

"M-My old daddy w-was mad... H-He found me in the c-closet..." Daddy growled and laid down with me on his chest.

"I won't let him hurt you, baby girl. Not now, not ever again. If he tries, he'll have to go through me first." I nodded and snuggled up to him. He kissed my head and started to sing a lullaby. "Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes..."

(the song is Lullabye (Goodnight My Angel) by Billy Joel)

🦢Byakuya Togami🦢

I couldn't move. No matter how much I struggled, not a single muscle would move. The room I was in was just like my old room at my grandparent's house. 

I heard the door open and my eyes widened. It was my grampa. I struggled more and I tried to scream, but nothing came out. Grampa stood beside my bed and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to a dark room. I kicked, punched and screamed but I couldn't get away. He was about to pull me in when-

"Wake up!" My eyes widened. Byakuya was beside my bed, looking concerned. I looked around frantically, making sure grampa wasn't there. Byakuya made me face him, a look of concern in his eyes. "What the hell is up with you?!" I stared into the distance, shaking. I knew Grampa wasn't there, I knew I was safe, but I couldn't speak. No matter what I tried, no words left my mouth. After a few minutes, I managed to calm down and talk.

"Grampa... In my room..." Byakuya sighed and pulled me close.

"You're safe here. He can't find you. If he does, he'll suffer before he can get anywhere near you. I nearly lost you before, it's never gonna happen again." He laid down beside me and I snuggled close to him. His heartbeat lulled me into a deep, soothing sleep.

🦁Leon Kuwata🦁

"DAD THE POLE!" Dad swerved to avoid the pedestrian, only to hit a telephone pole. I got thrown out the window and I landed on a patch of soft grass. I turned to the car and my eyes widened. "MOM! DAD!" The car burst into flames and they screamed... Then it was silent. "N-NO! M-MOMMY! D-DADDY!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

I sat up and jumped out of bed, running to Leon's room. He's a heavy sleeper, so I don't doubt that he's still asleep. I opened the door and jumped in his bed, nuzzling beside him. He stirred in his sleep and turned to me, his eyes widening. 

"Hey there, is everything okay?" I shook my head no and clung to his shirt, shaking. He pulled me close and kissed my head gently. "Did you have a nightmare?" I nodded. "Do you wanna tell me about it? Or do you just need me to be here?"

"T-The accident..." He sat up and held me in his lap. I rested my head on his chest and yawned softly, rubbing my eyes.

"Do you wanna stay here? I don't mind if it helps you feel safe..." I nodded again, slowly drifting back to sleep. "Goodnight, kiddo. I'm right here for you, no matter what."


	47. You have a nightmare (DR2)

♥️Hajime Hinata♥️

"Hajime? Izuru? W-Where are you?!" It was dark and cold. No matter where I walked, there was no light or even a wall. It was as if I was wandering through the void, with no hope of ever finding my way home. 

After wandering for who knows how long, suddenly I was falling. I screamed as I fell into nothingness like a monster prepared to swallow me whole. I screamed one final time when-

"Y/n! Wake up!" My eyes widened as I looked around my room. I'm not in the void anymore. Instead, I'm in my bed. I'm safe. I turned to Hajime. He put his hands on my shoulders and gently squeezed them. "Are you okay? You had a nightmare." I nodded and he hugged me, gently stroking my hair.

"I-I thought I was g-gonna d-die..." He sighed and pulled me closer, resting his chin on my head.

"Well, you're still here. I'm not going to lose you, not again."

🍀Nagito Komaeda🍀

I was hiding in the closet with a knife in my hand. I had heard the front door open about 3 minutes ago, so I knew I needed to hide. This knife was the only protection I had, so I was praying that it would be enough. I heard footsteps right outside the closet and I held my breath, staying dead silent. The door slammed open and a man stood there with a gun and then-

*BANG*

"A-AAAAAAAAAAAH!" My eyes snapped open as I fell out of bed and onto the floor. I heard my door creak open as Nagito came in, a concerned look on his face. He immediately ran beside me and helped me get back into bed.

"Are you hurt? Did someone get inside?!" He was worried sick. I hugged him and nuzzled into his shoulder, trembling. Nagito sighed and gently stroked my hair, rocking back and forth. "I promised that I wouldn't let anything hurt you, and these nightmares are no exception." He laid down beside me, still holding me close. I smiled softly.

"T-Thank you d-dad..." He gently kissed my forehead and chuckled.

"No problem, my little ray of hope..."

🐹Gundham Tanaka🐹

"I-I'm s-sorry!" I don't know why he was mad! I didn't do anything bad, did I?

"SHUT UP!" He kicked me again. His breath smelled like the yucky drinks he has, maybe that's why he's mad? "Just shut your f*cking mouth, you brat. I should've done this sooner..." He raised his baseball bat and swung it down...

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and curled up, crying. After a few seconds, my door opened. "D-Daddy?!" He ran beside my bed and picked me up. I cried into his shoulder.

"Hush, my princess... All is well, dear child..." He sat on my bed, still holding me. "My angel, there is no need for you to fear, not when I am by your side. I will not allow anyone to harm you. I will stop them before they can even lay a finger on you." I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. "Now, it is very late. If you wish, I will stay here tonight or you may stay in my chambers."

"Y-Your room..." He nodded and carried me, laying down beside me and covering both of us with his blanket.

"Rest now, my princess. I will protect you with every fibre of my being."

🕶️Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu🕶️

"M-Mommy I'm s-sorry!" She was holding me by my wrist and shouting, her breath smelling like liquor. 

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU STUPID B*TCH!" She threw me at the wall and I screamed in agony. She started kicking and punching me, shouting and calling me names.

"Y/n wake the f*ck up!" My eyes widened as I woke up, looking around. Fuyuhiko stood beside my bed, looking terrified. He picked me up and held me close. I cried into his shoulder, shaking. "Are you okay? You were having a nightmare..." I clung to his pyjama shirt and he held me closer. "Do you wanna stay with Peko and me tonight?" I nodded and he carried me to his room. Peko was awake and she frowned.

"Another nightmare?" I nodded as Fuyuhiko laid me down between them. Peko kissed my head and I nuzzled into her chest. "It's okay, Y/n. We will protect you. Your biological mother will never hurt you again."


	48. You have a nightmare (DRV3)

🔎Shuichi Saihara🔎

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"I-I didn't mean to! H-He ran into the road!" *Smack*

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU! HE WOULD STILL BE HERE IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU!"

"H-He's not dead, though! He's s-still- M-MOM WAIT!"

"Y/n!" I sat up and looked around my room frantically.

"S-Shuichi what the hell?!" He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes, concerned.

"Are you okay? You were screaming." I glared at him.

"I-It's nothing..." He sighed and let me go, about to leave my room. "W-Wait." He turned around. "C-Can... Can you stay with me, t-though?" He smiled and came back to me, holding me close.

"You don't have to be strong all the time, you know. You're allowed to just be a kid."

☄️Kaito Momota☄️

"M-MOMMY COME ON!" I was yelling in the storm shelter while Mommy and Daddy ran. The tornado was getting closer, but Mommy and Daddy still weren't close.

"Oh god oh god oh god! Y/N! MOMMY LOVES YOU!"

"DADDY LOVES YOU TOO BABY! WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"M-MOMMY! D-DADDY!"

"Y/n wake up!" I screamed and my eyes slammed open. Kaito was right beside me and he looked worried. "You're safe, kiddo. It was just a bad dream." He hugged me and I cried into his shoulder, shaking.

"B-But it was r-real! M-Mommy a-and d-daddy..." Kaito held me tighter and cradled me.

"I know, I know. But you're safe here. There's no tornado tonight, okay? And even if there was, I would be right here to protect you." I nodded and snuggled up to him, clinging to his NASA pyjama shirt. "Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" I nodded and he stood up, carrying me to his room. He laid down beside me and held me close. "I'll be right here. I'm not going to leave you anytime soon, alright?"

🥑Rantaro Amami🥑

"D-Daddy I'm s-sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to bring your mom back you little sh*t!" He threw a glass bottle at me and I screamed. It cut my arm a tiny bit.

"D-Daddy it h-hurts!" He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me. I screamed and tried to get away, but he was too strong. I was kicking and screaming and biting, but he didn't stop.

"Y/n, wake up sweetie." My eyes widened and I looked around the room. My old daddy wasn't there, but Rantaro was. "There you are, baby. Did you have another bad dream?" I nodded and he picked me up, holding me like a baby. "I'm sorry, princess. Do you wanna tell me about it? Or do you just need me to hold you?" 

"I-It was my o-old d-daddy..." Rantaro sighed and held me closer, still rocking me.

"Sweetheart, he can't get you anymore. I swear on my life, I won't let him find you. If he does, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you." I nuzzled into his chest and calmed down. "I'm gonna stay with you until you fall asleep, okay? Do you want me to stay with you after?"

"Y-Yes, please... I-I don't wanna be a-alone..." 

👻Korekiyo Shinguji👻

"You idiotic brat... If you don't shut up, I'll make you." He took out a knife and came towards me. 

"I-I DON'T WANT I-IT! I-I'LL BE Q-QUIET! I-I'LL BE QUIET!" He grabbed my throat and took out the knife, putting it on my throat. It was so sharp, so so sharp. He put it deep and cut my throat. It hurt. It hurt so bad. It hurt to cry. 

"If you keep talking loud like that I'll make sure you never talk again, got it?!" 

I woke up and looked around. I grabbed my stuffed animal and climbed out of bed. I want daddy. I left my room and went to his. I knocked on the door and he opened it.

"My child, why are you awake?" I put my arms up and he picked me up. I put my head on his shoulder. "I see. You had a bad dream, hm?" I nodded. "I see... You may stay in my room tonight. I will do whatever it takes to soothe you." He carried me to his bed and laid down beside me, kissing my head.

"O-Old... Daddy... Cut... Me..." He growled and rocked me back and forth.

"My dear... I will not allow that disgusting excuse of a human to come near you ever again." He held me close and softly sang my favourite lullaby. I like it when he sings it, he has a pretty voice. I felt my eyes get heavy and I fell asleep.


	49. His nicknames for you (everyone)

🦊Makoto Naegi🦊

Kid, Kiddo, Little one

🐺Mondo Owada🐺

Baby, Baby Girl, Sweetheart, Princess

🦢Byakuya Togami🦢

None, although sometimes he calls you a brat.

🦁Leon Kuwata🦁

Rookie, Kid, Kiddo, Champ

♥️Hajime Hinata♥️

Shortie, bud, scout, Boop

🐀Nagito Komaeda🐀

Angel, Sweetheart, Sweetie, Ray Of Hope

🐹Gundham Tanaka🐹

Child, Princess, Angel, Dear

🕶️Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu🕶️

Spawn, Short stack, Peko calls you honey and darling

🔎Shuichi Saihara🔎

Little One, Kiddo. He doesn't have many cause you get mad.

☄️Kaito Momota☄️

Squirt, Champ, Lil' one, bab

🥑Rantaro Amami🥑

Baby, Babygirl, Princess, Angel, Dear. He has a lot.

👻Korekiyo Shinguji👻

Love, Darling, Princess, Dearest.


	50. What you get/make him for fathers day (everyone)

🦊Makoto Naegi🦊

You got him a #2 dad mug, cause he knows he's not the best dad but he's at least in 2nd place. He was surprised you got him anything, but he thought it was a great gift.

🐺Mondo Owada🐺

You drew him a picture of the two of you on a motorbike and made him a card by hand. He held it together in front of you, but secretly cried manly tears of happiness when he was alone.

🦢Byakuya Togami🦢

You got him a new wallet with his name stitched on. No, you did not use his credit card. He absolutely loved it.

🦁Leon Kuwata🦁

You couldn't afford much, but you got him a microphone with his name engraved. He was ecstatic.

♥️Hajime Hinata♥️

You got him a new tie and made him breakfast and a card. He almost cried tears of joy and even Izuru was getting emotional.

🐀Nagito Komaeda🐀

You made him bagels and tea for breakfast and gave him a card. He gave you the biggest hug and thanked you countless times.

🐹Gundham Tanaka🐹

You made 1:1 scale plushes of the four dark devas of destruction. He was so excited when he opened the little box he squealed.

🕶️Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu🕶️

You made him a card and some coffee. Peko made him eggs and toast and gave him a new tie. He absolutely loved it.

🔎Shuichi Saihara🔎

You got him a new hat since his old one was falling apart. The new one was identical, but he absolutely loved it and thanked you a million times.

☄️Kaito Momota☄️

You got him a model rocket and one of those lights that projects stars onto the ceiling. He was stoked and had you help him build the rocket.

🥑Rantaro Amami🥑

You made him a new blanket with some very comfy fabric. Ranataro is a sucker for that kind of thing and gave you a big hug. You both watched a movie curled up under the blanket that night.

👻Korekiyo Shinguji👻

You got him a book of legends from the area you live in along with a keychain of a katana. He was extremely excited and gave you a big hug.


	51. Where do babies come from? (DR1)

🦊Makoto Naegi🦊

"Hey, dad?" Y/n pulled on her dad's hoodie. Makoto looked down with a smile.

"Yeah, what's up?" With the most innocent expression Makoto had ever seen, she asked the question he was dreading.

"Where do babies come from?" He froze and blushed, feeling a drop of sweat going down his face.

"Uh... Umm... Well, there's... There's a stork! And the stork brings the babies to their mommies and daddies," he said with a smile. Y/n looked confused.

"Oh. Cause Leon said babies are made when mommies and daddies go to bed and-"

"LET'S GO GET ICE CREAM!"

"Yay!" With that, he picked her up and left his house, promising to call a certain baseball player that night.

🐺Mondo Owada🐺

"Daddy, I have a question," Y/n called as she skipped towards Mondo, who was drinking a cup of coffee. He raised an eyebrow in her direction to show he was listening. "How are babies made?" Mondo choked on his coffee, coughing and wiping his mouth.

"Well... The most common way is when someone with girl parts and someone with boy parts do... a special dance together! And then a few months later, a baby is born," he said with a smile. Y/n nodded and skipped away, satisfied. Mondo sighed in relief, shaking his head with a chuckle. "You're too pure to know these things, baby girl."

🦢Byakuya Togami🦢

"Byakuya, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Where do babies come from?" Byakuya froze, his teacup in hand. "I just don't get what the big secret is..."

"Well... 90 percent of the time, a baby is made when a biological male and a biological female engage in intercourse."

"What's intercourse?"

"Ask me in three years."

🦁Leon Kuwata🦁

"DAAAAAAAAD!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"How are babies made?" Leon's eyes widened. He sat you down on the couch and knelt in front of you.

"Don't tell Kiyotaka I told you, okay?" Y/n nodded and Leon explained. 

"...That's disgusting."

"I agree. Don't do it until you're married."

"But didn't you say you almost got a girl pregnant once?"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME!"


	52. Where do babies come from? (DR2)

♥️Hajime Hinata♥️

"Hey dad," you asked.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Where do babies come from?" Hajime choked on his orange juice and looked down.

"Uh... Well... Um... A man's... ugh, sperm... has to come in contact with a woman's egg."

"How do they do that?" 

"You're too young to know that."

"AWW COME ON!"

🐀Nagito Komaeda🐀

"DAAAAAAAAD!"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"OH! Well, most of the time babies are made when someone with male parts has sex with someone with female parts!"

"What's sex?"

"Oh god... Umm... Well, sex is..."

\--a few minutes later--

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"I KNOW! DON'T DO IT!"

🐹Gundham Tanaka🐹

"Daddy," you whispered, tugging on his coat. Gundham looked down at you. "Where do babies come from?" His eyes widened, but he sighed and knelt down.

"Well, babies are made in many different ways, but most of the time they are made when a biological male and a biological female perform a special ritual together."

"Oh... That's cool!" You had a huge smile on your face. You thanked your dad and went back to playing in your room. Gundham sighed and shook his head with a smile.

"Hopefully that will satisfy her until middle school..."

🕶️Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu🕶️

"Hey, dad? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Where do babies come from?" Fuyuhiko froze and his eyes went wide.

"Well... Umm... Ask your mother."

"I did. She said to ask you."

"Dammit... Well, it's a little more complicated than this but the majority of the time a baby is made when a dude and a chick do a... sort of dance together."

"Oh. That's it?"

"Like I said it's a little more complicated than that but I don't think you're old enough to hear the specifics."


	53. Where do babies come from? (DRV3)

🔎Shuichi Saihara🔎

"SHUICHI! I'M GONNA ASK THIS AND I NEED THE TRUTH! WHERE THE F*CK DO BABIES COME FROM?!"

"Oh... Well, uh... Babies are made when someone who is born male and someone who is born female... umm..."

\--five minutes and one uncomfortable detective later--

"I hated every minute of that." 

"I never want to explain that again..."

"I don't think my brother knows so you'll have to when he wakes up."

"Oh god..."

☄️Kaito Momota☄️

"Hey, dad?"

"Wassup, squirt?"

"Where do babies come from?" He froze.

"OH! Well, it's normally a bit different than this, but you were actually made in a lab by a process called 'in-vitro fertilization'. Your parents paid a doctor to help them get pregnant with you."

"Woah! So I was made in a lab?!"

"Yeah! Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Yeah!" You skipped off in happiness and Kaito sighed in relief.

"Thank god she didn't ask how it's done most of the time..."

🥑Rantaro Amami🥑

"Dad?"

"Yes, baby?" 

"How are babies made?" Rantaro sighed. He had been asked this by his sisters before and knew it was only a matter of time until you asked.

"Well, to be it simply babies are made when someone who has boy parts and someone who has girl parts who love each other very much do a very special dance together." You thought for a moment and then nodded, satisfied. You skipped off and went to play. He sighed. "Thank god that's all she wanted..."

👻Korekiyo Shinguji👻

"Daddy," you whispered, tugging on his uniform. "Where... babies... come from?" Kiyo sighed and knelt down, putting his hand on your shoulder.

"My dear, I know you are very curious about how humanity works. However, you are too young for me to explain how babies are made." You frowned. "Despite this, I would be more than happy to teach you various legends about the creation of babies from around the world, if you'd like."

"Yes... Please..."


	54. What if he saved you? (DR1)

🦊Makoto Naegi🦊  
Run.

Keep running.

Don't stop.

"What's going on?!" I felt someone grab my wrist and I screamed before realizing it was just Makoto. I whimpered and hid behind up, crying. "Hifumi, are you- A-Are you trying to KILL her?!" He sounded furious. Hifumi screamed and ran off. Makoto didn't have the energy to stop him. He turned around and pulled me into a tight hug. I cried hysterically into his chest, shaking and trembling. "It's okay. You're safe. I'm here."

"I-I was gonna... H-He was..."

"I know, I know." He gently picked me up and carried me to his dorm. I nuzzled into his shoulder and tried to calm down. He cradled me and tried to soothe me, but I was terrified. Someone wanted to kill me. I was about to die. I was gonna be another portrait in the trial room. "Hey, it's okay. You're safe."

🐺Mondo Owada🐺

"M-Ms. Celeste? W-What are you-" I froze when I saw her raising a knife.

"I... I need to escape... You are a small sacrifice..." My eyes widened. "Just hold still and I will make it painless." She raised the knife again and I screamed, running off. "You little-!" She chased after me, but I kept running. I wasn't even looking where I was going until I was in the gym. I saw her open the door. I'm stuck! S-She's gonna kill me! I screamed again and tried to hide somewhere, but it was useless.

"N-NO! I-I WON'T TELL A-ANYONE! I-I PROMISE!" She shook her head and came closer to me. "N-NO! M-MONDO! T-TAKA! S-SOMEONE!" I was crying so much. She was going to kill me. I was going to die! She raised her knife in the air again, but all of a sudden...

"GET THE F*CK AWAY FROM HER!" My eyes widened. That was Mondo's voice! Suddenly, the gym door slammed open and he was charging towards us. He pushed Celeste away and stood in front of me. "What the hell do you think you're doin', Celeste?! Were you seriously trying to MURDER A FIVE-YEAR-OLD?!" I've never seen Mondo this angry. It was like he was gonna explode or even hit Celeste. "Now listen here. I'm going to pick her up and get her away from you. If I see so much as a scratch or cut, you're going to regret everything that led you to this moment. Am I understood?!" Celeste growled, but nodded. Mondo slowly turned around and then picked me up. I quickly nuzzled into his shoulder, still crying a bit. "You're safe now, princess. I'm here." He carried me to his dorm and locked the door, but then he took me into the bathroom. We sat down in the shower stall while he checked if I was hurt. "Can you tell me everything that happened?"

"I-I was just playing in the h-hallway, t-then Ms. Celeste came and she looked mad. S-She took her knife out and I r-ran..." Mondo sighed and shook his head, freezing when he saw my knee. It was bruised.

"What happened here?!"

"I-I fell down when I was r-running away..." He growled and stood up. "D-Don't go away! S-She'll find m-me!" He immediately knelt back down and wiped my tears away.

"She's not going to come here, baby girl. I'm guessing you want to stay here tonight, huh?" I nodded and held my arms up. He picked me up again and kissed my head. "Let's go get your pyjamas and teddy bear, okay?" 

🦢Byakuya Togami🦢 

(From his POV)

I had just finished up in the restroom and was now making my way back to the library where Y/n was reading with me. Despite the killing game, it's been beneficial for her to have some form of academic study. Anyways, I was making my way back. Why couldn't there be a restroom on both floors?! 

I finally made my way upstairs and opened the door to the library, my heart freezing in my chest. Yasuhiro was behind her with a dumbbell and she didn't even see him. He raised it in the air and-

"Y/N LOOK OUT!" She looked up and screamed before jumping away from the table she was reading at and running behind me in fear. I glared at Yasuhiro, furious. How dare he try to harm the one person I've ever truly cared for?! "If you so much as lay a finger on her ever again, I will make sure you are never able to go anywhere with your career. Am I understood?" The clairvoyant nodded and I turned to Y/n. "You're coming with me to my dorm." She nodded and grabbed my hand. I didn't dare object as I led her to safety. Once in my dorm, I locked the door and knelt down to her height. "Are you okay?" 

"I... I think so..." She was clearly shaken up and tears were forming in her eyes. I wiped them away with my thumb before pulling her into a hug. She nuzzled into my shoulder with a soft whimper. Just as I thought, she was terrified. I couldn't blame her. She was only eight and seeing her about to be killed was scary, even for me. If I had arrived just a few moments later...

"C-Can I stay here tonight?" I glanced down at her, fully taking in her frightened expression before nodding.

"Of course."

🦁Leon Kuwata🦁

I was sitting in my room and reading. Leon had trash duty today, so he was getting that done. It was boring being alone, but I didn't mind. As I was reading, I got a knock on my door. Confused, I went up and opened it.

"Oh! Hi Toko! What's up?"

"I n-need to speak with y-you." I nodded and let her inside.

Big mistake.

"I-I-I have to get out!" I looked confused, but then she raised a weapon and my eyes widened. She lunged at me, but because of my soccer skills and the training I had been doing with Leon and Mondo, I managed to get out of the way. "S-S-Stop it!" She lunged at me again, this time stabbing the table. The struggle went on for awhile before I managed to knock her glasses away, causing them to shatter on the floor. I took the moment of her being distracted as a chance to run, so I did. Unfortunately, I ran straight into the warehouse and found myself cornered. My eyes widened as Toko slowly approached me. Out of options, I screamed.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I was shaking now, terrified. Please please, please... Somebody help-

"Y/N!" My eyes widened as the door slammed open. Leon took one look at the scene before running towards me and pulling me behind him. "I don't know what's going on but I'm not letting you lay a goddamn hand on her, Toko! Get lost!" He was screaming. I've never seen anyone this angry. With a furious expression, Toko left the room. I threw my arms around Leon, shaking. He turned around. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." He sighed in relief and pulled me close.

"Let's get you something to eat, alright? Asahina made doughnuts..."


	55. What if he saved you? (DR2)

♥️Hajime Hinata♥️ 

(His POV)

"Nagito! Chiaki! Has either of you seen Y/n? I've been looking for her all day." I went up to them while trying to catch my breath. Y/n wasn't at breakfast earlier, so I wasn't sure where she could be and I was starting to worry.

"I haven't seen her, but I'll help you look," Nagito offered. Chiaki nodded, even putting her game down. I smiled and thanked them before we started our little search party. We had been searching for around ten minutes when I heard muffled noises coming from Y/n's cottage. My eyes widened and I immediately went to open the door. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Y/n gagged in the corner while Hiyoko stood over her with a knife.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I charged towards them and pushed Hiyoko away before holding Y/n protectively. Nagito and Chiaki finally caught up, gasping. Chiaki restrained Hiyoko while Nagito ran to get help. I kept my focus on Y/n, slowly getting the tape off her mouth and trying to soothe her. "It's okay, you're safe. Help is on the way." Just as I said that the door slammed open again. Peko, Mahiru, Gundham and Nagito ran inside. Mahiru immediately grabbed Hiyoko and carried her away. Peko left to get first aid supplies as Y/n had a few small cuts and bruises. Gundham stayed behind and kept watch alongside Chiaki and Nagito. I cradled Y/n protectively while trying to calm her. Peko returned with supplies and we got to work patching her up. 

"Hurts... Everything hurts," Y/n whimpered. I softly stroked her hair before picking her up. 

"I know, I know. I'm taking you to my cottage to get some rest, alright?" She nodded softly and nuzzled into my shoulder. I carried her into my cottage and laid her down. "I'm going to protect you. I promise. I won't let you get hurt anymore."

🐀Nagito Komaeda🐀

"I wonder what they have at the market today..." I skipped to Jabberwock Market with a couple of Monocoins in my pocket. Once there, I grabbed some snacks from the shelves. I heard the door open behind me and saw Mikan buying something. I smiled and waved and she waved back. I was about to leave the market when I suddenly heard someone shout.

"Y/N BEHIND YOU!" I looked up and screamed as I saw Mikan raising a glass bottle. I just barely managed to jump out of the way, dropping my snacks though. When I looked at who shouted, I saw Nagito. I ran and hid behind him, shaking. He looked furious. "Get away from me and my precious ray of hope!" Mikan ran off in fear and Nagito immediately knelt down to me. "Are you hurt?! Do you need me to get help?!" I shook my head no. He sighed in relief and held me close. "This is my fault... Just my luck that you'd be in danger, huh?"

"S-Shut up and just h-hold me..." He laughed softly but kept his protective grip.

🐹Gundham Tanaka🐹

I got away from Gundham for a bit again. I know he just wants to protect me, but I'm a big kid! I can take care of myself! I was at the ranch with the animals and petting them as Gundham taught me when I saw Ms. Sonia! She's very nice to me. She's like a mommy almost!

"Hi Ms. Sonia!" She smiled and waved at me, holding her hands behind her back. Do you wanna pet the animals with me?"

"Certainly!" She came up and pet them before looking at me. "Y/n, there is something I must tell you. You cannot tell anyone else though." I nodded and she suddenly looked scary. "I love Gundham very, very much. The problem is that someone is getting in my way..."

"Huh? Who Ms. Sonia?" She looked at me and smiled, but not a happy smile.

"You." She showed me what she was hiding. It was a knife! "Gundham spends all of his time with you! He never has time for anything or anyone else! You... YOU SELFISH LITTLE B*TCH!" She raised her knife and I screamed and tried to run away. She grabbed my arm and pulled me.

"N-NO! GUNDHAM! GUNDHAM! SOMEBODY!"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" She slapped me across the face and I whimpered. "Now... Now he'll only have time for me!" She raised her knife again. I screamed as loud as I could and tried to get ready for the pain, but then...

"UNHAND MY CHILD IMMEDIATELY!" My eyes widened. That was Gundham's voice. Sonia shrieked and let go of my wrist, so I ran towards Gundham, crying. The moment he could, he picked me up and squeezed me tight. I cried into his shoulder and the Four Dark Devas nuzzled up to me while Gundham shouted at Sonia. "NEVER COME NEAR ME OR MY CHILD EVER AGAIN, YOU MISERABLE EXCUSE OF A WOMAN! To think I ever cared for you... To think Y/n ever trusted you...! I never want to see your pathetic face again you... you B*TCH!" Sonia ran off with tears in her eyes and Gundham shook his head. He kissed my cheek softly. "It's alright, my child. You are safe now..." I kept crying. Ms. Sonia was always so nice to me. She was like my mommy and she tried to kill me! Gundham started walking somewhere, but I was too scared to look. "Rest my child. You will be alright."

🕶️Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu🕶️

I was sitting in the airport doing who knows what. Mahiru was here as well and she seemed to be in a bad mood. I had no idea why, but I made the choice to stay out of her way. However, she seemed to only be getting more and more upset.

"Are you okay, Mahiru? You seem-"

"SHUT UP!" I flinched. "JUST BE QUIET!"

"I-I'm just trying to- W-What are you doing?!" My eyes widened as I saw her take out a weapon. "M-MAHIRU NO!" I immediately went to wheel away, only for her to grab my chair. "N-NONONONONONO! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I felt myself starting to cry. "F-FUYUHIKO! PEKO! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!" I started crying as Mahiru raised her weapon, but all of a sudden-

"GO PEKO!" Next thing I knew, Mahiru was gone and Peko was pinning her down. I felt myself being picked up and cradled protectively. It was Fuyuhiko. "Oh my god, are you okay?!" I hid in his chest, sobbing hysterically. "Shh... It's okay, I'm here. No one's gonna hurt you. No ones gonna lay a goddamn hand on you." He squeezed me tighter. "Peko, let's go." She got off and steered my chair so Fuyuhiko could continue to carry me. I was clinging to him for dear life. "Let's get you to your cottage, alright? We're here to protect you..."

"O-Okay..."


	56. What if he saved you? (DRV3)

🔎Shuichi Saihara🔎 (This is gonna suck y'all)

I was chilling in my lab, planning to do some tricks. I had done my warm-up and all that, so now I was just choosing a board to use. I eventually chose one with flames on it. I brought it over to one of the ramps and positioned myself properly.

"Aw sh*t, forgot a helmet..." I made my way over to the shelf of helmets and grabbed a random blue one. I was about to put it on when all of a sudden..."

"Y/N BEHIND YOU!" I spun around and froze in place.

Miu had a skateboard raised above my head, intending to bring it down. I jumped out of the way and looked to the door of my lab, noticing Shuichi. I ran towards him, shaking.

"F*CK OFF YOU LITTLE GREMLIN!" Miu dropped the board and stormed out of my lab, leaving me with Shuichi. He knelt down to my height, a worried look in his eyes.

"Are you okay?!" I took a deep breath before nodding.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

(IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY)

☄️Kaito Momota☄️

I was in the library, trying to practice reading. Kaito was busy doing something, so he couldn't hang out with me yet. No biggie! I could practice reading! Maybe one day I'll be able to read all by myself! I got distracted when I heard the door and saw Tenko coming in.

"Hi, Tenko! Uhh... Can you help me with this word?" She came up beside me, frowning.

"Y/n... You need to forgive me." I looked confused. "I need... I need to escape... I have to get out!" I was super confused, but then I saw her take out a weapon. My eyes widened.

"N-No... T-Tenko what are you-" I screamed as she raised the knife in the air and I jumped away. I tried to scoot away, but now I was crying. I couldn't think straight.

"I'm sorry... I have to leave! Please forgive me... Please..." She raised her knife again, so I screamed for help. I was bracing myself for pain, but it never came. Instead, I looked up and saw Kaito standing in front of me, his grip on Tenko's wrist. "GET OFF YOU DEGENERATE!"

"YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL HER! SHE'S ONLY SIX, TENKO! SIX!" They were both shouting, but I was terrified. I tugged on Kaito's jacket and he immediately released Tenko and turned to me. "Are you okay?! You're not hurt, are you?!" I shook my head no and hugged him tight. He hugged back, sighing. "Just go, Tenko. Don't come anywhere near her ever again." Tenko nodded and ran off, leaving me with Kaito. He gently picked me up and cradled me. "I'm right here. You're gonna be okay."

🥑Rantaro Amami🥑

I was in my lab, doing some cleaning. Rantaro usually doesn't let me be in my lab alone cause there are scissors and sharp stuff, but he said that since I was just tidying it was okay. He worries to much. It's not fair. I was too busy cleaning to hear the door open, but then I saw Kirumi!

"Hi Kirumi! Do you need something?"

"I've come to assist you with tidying. I have nothing else to do, so..."

"Oh. Okay! Umm... Can you put my supplies like scissors together on that shelf? I can't reach it..."

"Of course." She started gathering supplies, including my scissors. I knelt down and started folding some of the fabrics. I heard some sounds and looked up, only to see Kirumi standing above me with my scissors raised. "I... I HAVE TO ESCAPE!" My eyes widened and I screamed. She brought the scissors down and my cheek ended up getting cut. I screamed in pain. She raised the scissors again, but...

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" It was Rantaro. He slammed the door open and immediately pulled me behind him. "Kirumi... Why?"

"I... I have to escape! You don't understand!"

"SHE IS FIVE YEARS OLD, KIRUMI! FIVE!" He was screaming. I hugged his legs from behind, shaking. He froze for a moment before talking again. "Get out, Kirumi. Don't come near her ever again or so help me I will make sure you never leave this hell hole." Kirumi ran out of my lab and Rantaro immediately turned to me. He hugged me tight. "Did she hurt- Oh my god, your face!" I had completely forgotten about the cut on my face. "Let's get you patched up..." He picked me up and carried me to his dorm, where he had a first-aid kit. He sat me down and put some stuff that made it sting. "I know it stings, sweetheart. Just a little more..." He put some more stuff on that would help it stop bleeding. "There, all done. I bet it still hurts, huh?" I nodded. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" I nodded again and Rantaro held me close and kissed my cheek. "Does that feel a bit better?"

"Yeah."

👻Korekiyo Shinguji👻

I was doing some work in my lab. Korekiyo was doing some work in his too, so we weren't together yet. I hope he's done soon, I'm super duper bored! I was editing a video he made about his talent when I heard my door open.

"Hi... Maki..." She nodded in my direction. "Why... Here?" 

"I need to ask you a question. Is that okay?" I nodded. "Will you help me escape?" I was confused. "No... No, not a question. You will help me escape." My eyes widened as she pulled out a knife. W-Why does she- "YOU WILL HELP ME ESCAPE, YOU BRAT!" I was backing against the wall in fear. I managed to spot a way that I could run, so I tried it. It was useless. Maki grabbed my hair and I cried in pain. It hurt. It hurt a lot. She threw me against the wall and raised her knife in the air. She was about to bring it down, but then the door slammed open and she was tackled. My eyes widened. It was Korekiyo, and he did not look happy. 

"How dare you so much as attempt to harm her?!" I've never seen him this angry. Maki tried fighting back, but Kiyo was bigger and stronger. He looked at me. He looked super worried. "Are you alright?!" I whimpered.

"H...Hurts..." His eyes widened and he glared back down at Maki.

"She is in pain because of you. A four-year-old child is in pain because of you. She can barely speak and you attempted to end her life!" He slapped her. "I never want to see you so much as look in her direction ever again. Am I perfectly clear?"

"C...Crystal," Maki groaned. Kiyo got off and she ran away. The moment she was gone, he ran to me. He hugged me tight and I started crying.

"It's alright, my dear. No one can hurt you now." He gently pet my hair.

"Was... So... Scared..."

"I know, I know. But I am here now and you are the only thing in my world. Nothing else matters to me right now." He kissed the top of my head and started to sing. Now I knew that I was completely safe.


	57. Chapter 57

Your age: 5

Ultimate Talent: Ultimate Toymaker

\--Introduction--

"O-Owie!" I fell onto the floor with a thud. It hurt a lot. 

"Ni hehe... You had quite the tumble there!" I looked up and saw a boy looking down at me. He had short purple hair and was wearing mostly white. "Aww, you're so cute!" He picked me up and hugged me like a teddy bear. I tried to push him off, but he kept squeezing. "My name is Kokichi Oma! I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader! What's your name, little one?"

"M-My name is Y/n L-L/n. I'm the Ultimate T-Toymaker..." He squealed and squeezed me even tighter.

"Aww, you are just way too cute! Now then, do you have any idea where we are?" I looked around the classroom and shook my head no.

"No... C-Can you put me d-down?" He giggled and put me on his back.

"Nope! I'm gonna carry you now! You're just way too cute for me to let you go! Besides, who knows what kind of danger is in this place? You're lucky that I'm here to protect you!" I thought about it for a moment. He did have a point...

"O-Okay... J-Just don't s-squeeze me anymore..." He giggled as we walked out the door.

"I won't anymore. That's a promise."

\--The First Murder--

There's less than an hour left. Kokichi and I were in the game room with some of the others and he was holding me. I was terrified. In less than an hour, I'll probably be dead. I looked up at Kokichi, who was resting his arms and chin on my head.

"You're nervous, aren't ya? Don't worry. I, Kokichi Oma, will protect you!" He sounded brave. I don't understand how he's so calm, especially now.

"D-Do you promise?" He turned me to face him before nodding his head yes.

"I promise. I'll do everything I can to keep you safe. It's a leader's job to protect his people, after all!" He pulled me into a hug and I nuzzled into his shoulder. He held me like that for a long time, at least 20 minutes. When the time was about to run out, when we were all prepared to die...

"A body has been discovered! Everyone, please gather in the library!" Kokichi picked me up and put me on his back, carrying me to the library. We walked in and my eyes widened.

"N-No... N-NO!" I hid my face into Kokichi's back, crying. On the ground, covered in blood was our friend...

Rantaro Amami...

(No execution chapter sorry)

\--When You Almost Drown--

"Y/n~ Where did you run off to?" I had been searching for Y/n for about 10 minutes now. She reminds me so much of myself when she does this... A little sneaky one! I began thinking of where I hadn't looked yet and for once in my life, I felt genuine terror. 

I haven't looked in the pool yet.

I ran out of the main building and into the pool area. I looked in and my worst fears were confirmed. Y/n was struggling to stay afloat. Panicking, I knelt down and held my arm out.

"Y/n! Grab on and I'll pull you out, okay?!" Her tiny hand grabbed mine and I pulled with all my strength. Once I got her out of the water, I laid her down on the ground and checked for any injuries. She was fine, thankfully. "Ni hehe... Clumsy little Y/n..." I giggled softly to myself before looking down at her. She was trembling and crying. Now I feel bad! I crouched down beside her and pulled her into a hug. "Aww, it's okay. You're safe now." She nuzzled into my chest and clung to my shirt. I gently stroked her hair and rocked back and forth, carrying her to Kirumi so she could get looked over.

\--He Learns About Your Home Life--

I was in my lab with Kokichi, playing with some of the toys I made. Kokichi was drinking a can of grape panta, watching over me. 

"I've been wondering. How did you learn to make toys in the first place?" I stopped. I looked up at Kokichi, shaking a little. He sat beside me, looking worried. "Hey, are you okay? You can talk to me if you want." He put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"M-My mommy and daddy never buy me t-toys... I wanted s-some, so I made t-them... B-But when I started getting really good, they took them away and s-started selling them... T-They locked me in the basement and made me make t-toys all day every d-day... Sometimes I d-don't sleep." I heard him growl and he pulled me closer. 

"That's... That's child labour. No, that's straight-up abuse." I nuzzled into his shoulder, crying. He stroked my hair and tried to comfort me. "Did they do anything else?"

"I-If I didn't work fast enough... Daddy w-would get mad... H-He h-hit me..." Now Kokichi was mad. He squeezed me tighter and kissed my head.

"Don't worry, Y/n... When we get out, I'll make sure they never hurt you ever again. You'll never be locked in another basement, I swear.

\--Teaching Him About Your Talent--

"Whatcha making there, hmmm?" I looked up at Kokichi. He was staring at me while I held a bit of wood in my hand.

"An a-airplane..."

"I see I see... Well, would you mind showing me how you make them?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Y-Yeah! First, you n-need some gloves, t-though..."

\--When he gets executed, but survives--

"N-NO! HE'S INNOCENT! HE HAS TO BE!" This can't be right! Monokuma is wrong! Kokichi can't be the killer! I looked towards him. He was smiling.

"Congratulations everyone! You're right! Ni hehe..." He walked around the courtroom before crouching in front of me and hugging me. "I hope you know that I did it for you. They were planning on killing you, and I couldn't let that happen." I clung to his shirt, crying into his chest.

"D-Don't... D-Don't leave me! I-I don't want you to d-die..." He took his scarf off and put it on my neck before kissing my head.

"As I said, it's a leader's job to protect his followers, even if it costs him his life..." He stood up and turned to the rest of the group. "Kaito, I know you and I have never really gotten along in the past, but I need you to do me a favour." Kaito glared daggers at him.

"What?!" He didn't sound too pleased.

"Keep her safe. Whatever happens, please just protect her... That's my final request." Kokichi was dead serious. Kaito froze before nodding and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"That I can do. I promise I'll keep her safe." Kokichi thanked him before walking towards Monokuma. I screamed, trying to run to him only to be held back by Kaito. He hugged me and I hid my face in his shoulder. I didn't wanna watch Kokichi die. After a few moments, I heard something.

"Ni hehe... I wouldn't be much of a leader if I could be taken down so easily..." My eyes widened and I turned around.

"K-KOKICHI!" I jumped out of Kaito's grip and bolted to Kokichi. He held me tight and I cried into his chest. He giggled quietly and squeezed me tighter, just like when we first met.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that. Now, let's celebrate with some Panta!"

\--You Die--

"Y/nnnnnn? Where are youuuuuu?" I had been looking for her for around 30 minutes now, so I figured she was playing a prank. I've taught her so well! The student has become the master! I wasn't gonna stop looking for her, so I decided to check the last place I could think of, which was one of the classrooms. I opened the door and everything came to a screeching halt.

Laying on the ground with a look of terror on her face was Y/n. I dropped my can of Panta and ran beside her, shaking her shoulders and checking for a pulse. I didn't find one. No no no no no this can't be real!

"Y/n, wake up! T-This prank is going too far! Y/n please for the love of God wake up!" I was shouting now, trying to stop this prank. I was so distracted that I failed to notice Kaito and Shuichi running in until they both gasped.

"A body has been discovered! Everyone, please gather in Classroom B!" I screamed and held her close, trembling while trying to hold onto every last bit of warmth of her body. Eventually, all the others ran in and they screamed in fear or gasped. 

"Kokichi, I know this is hard but I need to examine the body. We need to find the person responsible. Can you put her down just for a moment?" I looked up at Shuichi, trembling. I gently put Y/n down, but I didn't let go of her hand. "She has a bruise around her neck, so I'm guessing she was strangled... It probably took around 6 minutes for her to pass." My heart dropped hearing this. It means she suffered and she was probably terrified. 

"S-She must have been so afraid... S-She was hoping I was gonna save her and I didn't... I'm sorry Y-Y/n... I'm a horrible f-friend..." I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and I looked up. It was Kaito.

"Kokichi... Come with me, we should check her dorm and her lab. There may be evidence there. Besides, this can't be good for your psyche." I nodded. I took my scarf off and put it in Y/n's tiny hand, the same hand I used to hold almost every single day. 

Kaito and I examined Y/n's lab and dorm thoroughly. We found a few things that could be used as evidence, and now we were ready for the trial. Kaito walked with me to the entrance where the others were already waiting. I will find her killer if it's the last thing I do.

It didn't take long for us to prove Angie guilty. She claimed that 'Atua told her to' but I wasn't buying any of her bullsh*t. She killed Y/n and let her suffer for six whole minutes. That's like an eternity for a five-year-old. Five... She was only five...

After Angie's execution, I went into the classroom where Y/n was found. There was no evidence that she had died here since it had been cleaned up so well. I stayed there for a while before I heard someone walk in.

"I found this in the warehouse... I believe it was Y/n's, correct?" I turned around, finding Kiyo holding a teddy bear. It was Y/n's teddy. She made it herself and she would bring it with her everywhere. "I feel you should be the one to have it, Kokichi. She was closest to you, after all." He passed it to me and I hugged it close, thinking about how she would do the same, and how she'd never do it again.

\--How he grieves--

The old Kokichi is nothing but a memory now. He's no longer the funny, bratty boy and is instead a shell, void of any personality. He carries your teddy bear everywhere as it helps him feel close to you. The others, even Maki and Tenko, worry about him. He ignores them. Hugging the teddy bear helps, but he wishes he could hug you.

\--He finds out you're alive--

I didn't see the point of Monokuma making me watch the new motive since I was already overwhelmed with despair, but he was still making me go. I clutched Y/n's teddy as I walked towards the gym, meeting up with the others. They all looked sad. The big monitor turned on and I froze.

It was Y/n. She was tied to a chair with a VR headset on, screaming and crying. I couldn't believe my eyes. Somewhere, Y/n is alive. She's alive, and she's afraid. She's waiting for me to come to save her. The video ended and Monokuma spoke.

"The rules of this motive are a little different. In order to get Y/n's location, the game must end! It doesn't matter how, but the game must end in order to save her." I looked around at all the others. They seemed nervous, but also relieved. All we have to do is end this game to get her back, hm?

"I don't care what I have to do... I will get her back."

\--You're reunited!--

It's over. This horrible game... Danganronpa... It's over. No one else will have to suffer the same way we did. Thankfully, the only death after Angie's execution was Tsumugi, and her death was an accident. This meant that in total, only four people were dead since Y/n's death was faked. Speaking of Y/n, Kibo helped us find her location. I bolted in that direction, determined to get her back. Turns out, she was being kept in a hidden room in Tsumugi's lab. I kicked the door open, looking around frantically. I finally spotted her in a corner, thrashing and screaming. I ran towards her and started untying her before ripping the headset off. She looked at me for a moment before I pulled her into a protective hug.

"Y-You came back..." She nuzzled into my shoulder and I held her tight, trying to calm her down.

"A good leader never leaves his people behind." I stood up, still holding her protectively. I left the room to rejoin the others and they all sighed in relief when they saw that she was okay. Kaito took his coat off and wrapped her in it, a look of concern in his eyes.

"You okay, kiddo?" She glanced up at him, nodding weakly. Kiyo walked up to us too, holding her teddy bear.

"I believe this is yours, correct?" She nodded and he passed it to her, smiling softly. 

"Alrighty then! Let's all get out of this hell hole once and for all!" 

\--He Adopts You--

Thanks to the help of my organization and the other survivors, getting custody of Y/n was easy, especially once we proved that she was being exploited and forced to make toys 24/7. On our court date, all the other survivors came with us. I'm glad they did since the judge seemed to have some kind of grudge against me for no reason. He asked all of them why they think I should be given custody...

Shuichi: Y/n trusts him more than anyone.

Maki: They have a special bond.

Himiko: Kokichi was there for her in her darkest moments.

Ryoma: He nearly died to protect her.

Kirumi: Kokichi is more responsible than he appears.

Tenko: He is strong and can keep her safe.

Korekiyo: It would be traumatic for both of them if she were taken away.

Miu: He can make her laugh even when she's sad.

Gonta: Kokichi is good at soothing Y/n.

Kibo: He was there for her even when we couldn't be.

...Yeah, I won the case.

\--You Get Sick--

You woke up with a horrible stomach ache. You knew you were about to throw up, so you ran to the bathroom and just barely made it. You started crying and you went into Kokichi's room. He was already awake, so he looked pretty surprised to see you.

"I-I threw up," you cried. He jumped out of bed and carried you back to the bathroom, giving you a bucket. He grabbed his phone and called Kirumi, panicking. 

"Kokichi, is something the matter?"

"Y/n is sick. She's throwing up and I don't know what to do! Can you come over and- Oh god she just threw up again! I gotta go!" He hung up and helped get you clean. Kirumi showed up a few hours later with medicine and she taught him how to properly care for you when sick. He was grateful.

\--You Get Kidnapped And He Saves You--

"Y/n I'm hooooooooome!" I entered my house with a cheerful expression, only for my heart to immediately drop in my stomach. "H-Huh?!" The living room was a disaster and Y/n's teddy bear was laying on the ground. She never left that thing alone for anything. "Y/N!" I immediately began searching the house for her, calling her name every few moments. Where is she?! Who took my baby?!

WHO.

TOOK.

MY.

BABY?!

I had been searching for five minutes when I found something on her bed. It was a calling card with a picture of a club on it. My eyes widened. Y/n was kidnapped by the Clover Cards, a rival gang of mine. While DICE only did harmless pranks, the Clover Cards were dirty players who would never kill, but they would cause legitimate damage. I never thought they'd sink as low as kidnapping a five-year-old. 

There was no way I could get DICE involved with this. This was personal. However, I did know of a few people who could help...

\--Kokichi started a new group chat--

M.Harukawa: What do you want Kokichi?

PantaxPrankster: I need both of you at my place ASAP.

Luminary_Of_The_Stars: What's going on?

PantaxPrankster: Y/n was kidnapped by a rival gang and I can't go alone.

M.Harukawa: I'll be there in ten minutes.

Luminary_Of_The_Stars: I'm in the area, be there in five.

PantaxPrankster: Thank you so much!

M.Harukawa has gone offline

Luminary_Of_The_Stars has gone offline

PantaxPrankster has gone offline

With that, I was left waiting for around five minutes before Kaito arrived.

"How do you know it was a rival gang?!" I showed him the calling card and explained. "I see. So now we're just waiting for Makiroll, right?" I nodded and at that moment, the door opened.

"I got here as soon as I could. Do you know where she is?"

"I do. She was taken by a rival gang, the Clover Cards." Maki sighed.

"I'm familiar with them. They're involved with the cult that trained me. If we don't get to Y/n soon they'll probably get to her first." My heart sunk. The thought of Y/n being trained to be an assassin like Maki absolutely killed me. She wouldn't survive. She would be dead within a week. "If we get there soon, however, we have a chance at getting her out. The cult makes their pick-ups from the Clover Cards on Mondays and today is Sunday." I nodded. "Kaito, you and I will handle the physical work. Kokichi, you handle stealth and getting to Y/n. She'll probably go to you faster anyways." With that, the three of us headed out to the Clover Cards' hideout. This is where Y/n is being held. It has to be. They took my baby here. They want to hurt her. They won't get away with it.

"They keep them in here," Maki whispered, gesturing to a door. I slowly opened it with a shaky hand. The moment I saw Y/n laying on the floor sobbing, I bolted to her side. She looked up in fear, a bruise growing on her face.

"D...Daddy?" I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Daddy's here, baby." She nuzzled into my shoulder, crying hysterically. 

"F*ck, they know we're here. Kokichi, we gotta move," Kaito whispered. I nodded and stood up, cradling my sweet princess in my arms.

"I won't let them hurt you again, baby..."

\--What He's Like As A Dad--

Well... It's never boring. He is the CEO of dad jokes and the worst thing is that sometimes they're actually good. He teaches you how to pull pranks and get away with them. He's super chill when it comes to literally everything. However, he still takes care of you. He tells the best stories and is an expert at chasing away nightmares. 

\--You have a nightmare--

"I'm sorry! I'm doing my best!"

"WELL DO BETTER!" He slaps me. 

"I-I'm trying... I-I'm so c-cold!" 

"KEEP YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT!" He slaps me again, then kicks me. 

"Y/n wake up!" My eyes snapped open and I looked around. I wasn't in the basement. I was in my bedroom in my warm bed with my teddy bear. "You were talking in your sleep! Is everything okay?"

"Bad dream..." Dad nodded and hugged me tight. I nuzzled into his shoulder. 

"Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?"

"Yes please..."

\--His nicknames for you--

Cutie, my baby, princess, partner, Lil' grape

\--What you get/make him for father's day--

You made him a small, simple figure that looked like him with a small bottle of panta. He gave you a huge hug and kiss. No one had ever given him a gift before.

\--Where do babies come from--

"Hey, dad?" He took a break from his panta and smiled.

"Wassup, Lil' grape?"

"Where do babies come from?" His smirk went away and he started to sweat.

"Oh. Well, babies are made when two people who love each other very, very much do a special trick together."

"Oh... Okay!" 

\--What if he saved you--

I was in Classroom B, playing pretend while Kokichi went to get something to drink. Probably grape panta. As I was playing, I heard the door open.

"Hi, Angie! How are you?" 

"I am well! Atua gave me an order!"

"Oh, cool! What did he tell you to- A-Angie?" She started walking closer to me and then she wrapped her hands around my throat, squeezing tight.

"Atua told me to, so I must. You understand, right?" I started struggling. I didn't understand. I wanted to run away and find Kokichi or maybe even Kaito and hide. It hurt. It hurt so much. I just wanted it to be over. My oxygen was running out and the world was getting fuzzy when I heard the door open, followed by a scream.

"PUT HER DOWN!" It was Kokichi. He ran towards Angie and tried to pull her hands off, managing to do it after just a few tries. I took a big breath of air and then hugged him tight, crying. He hugged me back and glared at Angie. "I never want to see you anywhere near her ever again. Am I clear?!" Angie sighed and left the room. Kokichi immediately was looking over me. "Your neck... Oh my god, you must be in so much pain, sweet thing... I'm bringing you to Kirumi." He picked me up and I nuzzled into his shoulder. While we walked, I heard another voice.

"Woah Woah Woah! What the hell happened?!" It was Kaito. He sounded mad.

"Angie tried to kill her." Kaito gasped.

"Y/n is this true?!" I nodded and clung to Kokichi tighter. I heard Kaito growl. "I'm guessing you're bringing her to Kirumi to get looked over?" Kokichi nodded. "Alright. I'll go with you just in case." And with that, Kaito walked with Kokichi and me until we got to Ms. Kirumi.


	58. 📐Kiyotaka Ishimaru📐

Your age: 4 and a half

Your talent: Ultimate Cake Decorator

\--Introduction--

(I had to tell this from his POV to make it work. Enjoy!)

I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes and looked up, taking in my surroundings.

"This is... a classroom." I stood up from the desk and looked around once again, my eyes landing on another desk across the room. There was another person sleeping, however... "Is that... A child?!" I ran to the figure, shocked to see a little girl no older than five unconscious. I knew the school had a preschool program, but I was told the children were kept in a different building from the main course students! What was a child doing in the main course classroom?!

I tried to shake her awake, but she was still completely unconscious. Sighing, I glanced at the clock and my eyes widened. It was almost time for the orientation! If I didn't leave soon I'd be... t-tardy! I looked down at the little girl again before shaking my head. I could not just leave her alone here, so I gently took her into my arms and carried her sleeping form into the hallway.

"Why is it... Ugh, nevermind. Just get to the main hall..." With that, I continued walking with the child still asleep on my shoulder. That didn't last long, however, as I felt her beginning to stir in her sleep.

"W...What's going on..." She rubbed her eyes and looked up at me in shock.

"It's alright, I will not hurt you. You were unconscious in a classroom, so I chose to bring you with me to the orientation." She nodded and nuzzled into the crook of my neck with a soft whimper.

"Tired..."

"I know, I know. But I need you to stay awake though so we can get you where you need to be... My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, by the way. I am the Ultimate Moral Compass."

"I'm Y/n L/n... Ultimate Cake Decorator..."

\--The First Murder--

"Where's Sayaka? She's usually here early," I whispered, looking at the group. Taka nodded.

"Y/n has a point. Ms. Maizono is usually here shortly after I am, however as you can tell she has not yet arrived! Mr.Naegi, if you would, could you go check on her?" Makoto stood up and left the dining hall, making his way to the dorms. I fidgeted in my seat and took another sip from the juice box Mondo gave me. After about a minute, we heard Makoto scream. Immediately, some of the others jumped out of their chairs and ran towards the scream. Taka looked at me and he looked scared.

"Stay here, okay? I'll be right back." I nodded and he walked with the others. I waited in the dining hall alone for a while when I heard...

"A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!" I froze, shaking. After a few more minutes, Taka came to the dining hall. He had no emotion on his face.

"Y/n, sit down." I did and he knelt in front of me. "Sayaka was murdered." I shook my head and Taka hugged me. "It's going to be okay... I will protect you..."

((No execution chapter))

\--When You Almost Drown--

"Y/n! It is impolite to hide when I am expecting you," I called, scanning the halls. Still, there was no sign of the tiny four-year-old. I froze the moment I realized there was one place where I hadn't looked...

The swimming pool.

For the first time in my life, I ran in the halls to my destination. I slammed the locker room door open and gasped in shock when I saw her struggling to stay afloat with tears pouring down her face. I went to the side of the pool and reached for her, only to realize I was too far away to reach her. Out of options, I dove in and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to safety. 

She clung to my now soaking wear uniform, crying hysterically and trembling. I carried her to my dorm while trying to soothe her. Once there, I wrapped her in a blanket and continued to cradle her.

"It's alright, I know. I'm here now. You're safe..."

\--He learns about your home life--

"Umm... Taka? Can I talk to you about something?" I gently tugged on Taka's uniform and he looked down at me, smiling. He nodded. "...You have to promise you won't tell anybody." He frowned but nodded again. 

"Did something happen?" I nodded.

"Sometimes... When I'm with mommy... She gets really angry. It started after daddy went to heaven..." Taka knelt down and put his hand on my shoulder. "When she gets mad, she throws things. Sometimes they hit me. And sometimes... When she gets really mad she..."

"What does she do when she gets really mad?" I whimpered and hugged Taka cause I wanted to be held. He hugged me tight. "Take your time. I'll wait an eternity for you."

"When she gets really mad... She locks me in the basement... It's so cold and sometimes she keeps me there for days..." Taka growled and picked me up. I snuggled up to him. "I don't wanna go back to my mommy..."

"You won't. I will not allow it. I will not allow her or anyone else to hurt you ever again. I promise." 

\--Teaching Him About Your Talent--

"Taka, I need your help real quick." I tugged on his uniform. He looked down at me.

"Of course! What can I do?"

"I found some icing and things in the kitchen, so I wanna decorate a cake... but I can't use an oven." 

"Oh! I see! Yes, I can definitely help you! Lead the way!" I grabbed his hand and walked to the kitchen. Once there, I helped him make a chocolate batter and he handled everything with the oven. After that, it was my time to shine. "Do you mind showing me how you decorate?"

"Sure!" I grabbed some of the supplies I found and showed Taka how to use them. The cake turned out great! A little dry, but still delicious! Everyone else seemed to think so too.

\--He gets executed but survives--

"Taka... Why?" I was shaking. Taka was the killer. He killed someone. Someone died because of him. I looked up. He was shaking.

"It was an accident... I swear I didn't mean to kill them... But I had to... I had to..." He fell to his knees, crying. I ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged back. "I had to protect you..." He kissed my forehead and took off his armband, giving it to me. "I'm sorry that I have to go..." He stood up and looked at Mondo. "Bro... Take care of her for me, alright?" Mondo nodded, giving Taka one last hug.

"I'll protect her with my life." With that, Taka waved goodbye to us and Monokuma took him. Mondo picked me up and covered my eyes. "Don't look, kiddo. You don't need to see this..." I nuzzled into his shoulder, crying and holding Taka's armband. 

"I-I don't wanna be a-alone..."

"You won't be. I'm here." He looked up and then I heard him laugh. "Looks like someone else is, too." I felt Mondo hand me to someone and my eyes widened.

"T-Taka?!" He kissed my head and squeezed me tight. 

"I'm here now..." 

\--You Die--

"Y/n! We have been over this! Do not hide without telling me or Mondo where you are!" I was searching the halls of the academy for Y/n. Once again, she had gone off on her own without telling me where she was off to. One rule I had for her and she never seemed to follow it. Perhaps I should take that privilege away temporarily and not allow her to go off on her own... Yes. Not permanently, but only for a week or so. That is exactly what I will do.

At least... I thought I would.

I opened the door to one of the classrooms and screamed in terror.

She was laying on the floor with blood pooling below her. Her eyes were wide and tears tracks were on her cheeks. I ran to her, desperately searching for a pulse that wasn't there. 

"No... No... Please no..." I heard the door open once again followed by another scream and a gasp. I turned around to see Mondo and Chihiro looking on in horror.

"A body has been discovered!" I shook my head, begging her to stop this prank and for all of this to be over. I wanted her to wake up so I could hold her. I wanted her to smile. I wanted her to laugh. I wanted her to nuzzle into my shoulder. I wanted her to hug my legs from behind.

But she never would.

"Taka... C'mon, this isn't good for you," Mondo whispered, putting his hand on my shoulder. I hadn't even noticed Kyoko looking over the corpse.

"Obviously, she died from a stab to the stomach. However, she has a few smaller wounds all over her body. Whoever did this... they intended to cause as much damage as possible," she whispered in shock. "I think I've gathered as much evidence as I can from the corpse." Mondo nodded, removing his jacket.

"May I?" Kyoko nodded. Mondo covered the tiny corpse, his jacket shielding her protectively. "Taka, you're coming with me to look in her dorm. I know she usually stays in yours but..." I nodded, leaving the room with no emotion. The most important person to me was gone, I had no reason to feel anymore. 

Mondo and I investigated her dorm in silence. We found nothing, not surprising to me. She spent all her nights in my dorm out of fear, especially following the death of Sayaka. Before we could return to the scene of her murder, we were called to the class trial. Mondo walked with me, his arm around my shoulder.

"We'll find whoever did this to her. We'll send 'em to hell together." I nodded at him as we entered the elevator as a group. No one said a word, too stunned by the death of the youngest and most cheerful member of our group, and one of us was responsible. The moment we got to our podiums, the debate began. Even Byakuya was trying to be helpful with his minimal knowledge.

This argument led to us eventually finding the true culprit... Hifumi Yamada.

"Why... Just... Why," I begged, looking at him with tears in my eyes before shaking my head. "No, actually. Don't answer... I don't want to hear it..." Finally, it was voting time. Needless to say, the entire class voted for the Ultimate Fanfic Creator. No one said a word as he was pulled to his execution and remained silent when it was over.

"Scum like that doesn't deserve to live," Byakuya whispered, earning a nod from the rest of the group. We all once again entered the elevator and made our way back upstairs. Once there, Mondo went to the classroom and came back with his jacket.

"The body was gone." I sadly nodded. "You can stay in my room tonight if you'd like. I understand if saying in yours would be too-"

"No... Thank you, though." With that, we parted ways and I returned to my dorm. I laid down in my bed, gingerly reaching out to the side that was empty. The side where Y/n would sleep curled up in my protective embrace. "I'm sorry, Y/n..."

\--How He Grieves--

He's in shock. Most days he stares into the distance, almost looking dead himself. He rarely spoke to anyone, and when he did it was simple one-word sentences. He no longer lectured the misbehaving students. He spent most of his time in his dorm, staring at the places you would play or rest. 

\--He finds out you're alive--

"Hey, Taka? Monokuma wants us in the AV room..." I turned to Mondo, absolutely exhausted. It had been a week since Y/n was killed, but the emotions were still just as violent as the moment I found her tiny corpse. "He says attendance is mandatory."

"Right... I'm on my way." I begrudgingly got out of bed and walked with Mondo towards the AV room, where everyone else was waiting. I kept waiting for a small voice to call my name or for a tiny body to run into my arms, but all I got was silence and emptiness. It was incredibly unfair that those little arms would never wrap around my legs again.

Or so I thought.

The main screen in the AV room lit up and my eyes widened. It was a video of Y/n crying and screaming while restrained to a chair with VR goggles blocking her eyes. She was absolutely terrified. I fell onto my knees with tears in my eyes. Why would Monokuma do this?! Couldn't he tell we were suffering enough?! A child was dead! The video ended and Monokuma spoke up.

"Now, you're probably wondering why I showed you that video, hm?" We all nodded. "Well, Y/n is alive!" My heart skipped a beat. "That's right! Somewhere in this school, sweet little Y/n is screaming and crying for help! Now, you must be wondering how you get to her. Well, the game must end!" I glared at him with tears in my eyes. "Don't worry, Taka. I won't be hurting her. That would ruin the motive. She's in good hands!" 

"I don't care what I have to do... I'm going to save her."

\--You're reunited--

It's over. After everything we've been through and all the trauma, the killing game is finally over. Everything we went through culminated in the death of Junko Enoshima. All the pain and death was for this. And now it was finally time for me to be reunited with Y/n, the precious child who had become like my own. Finally, I'd feel her tiny arms wrap around me again. Finally, I'd hear her laugh again. Finally... She'll be safe again.

We followed Junko's directions to her office, where there was a hidden door. Sakura and Mondo managed to open it by force and I ran inside. I spotted Y/n instantly. I ran towards her and tore the headset away. She looked up at me, her eyes bloodshot red with bags under them, indicating she hadn't slept. 

"T...Taka...?" I nodded and got to work untying her. The moment she was freed, I pulled her into a protective hug. 

"It's okay now. The killing game is over and we're all getting out." Her eyes widened, but she was much too exhausted to speak. "It's okay, you can rest." She nodded, nuzzling into my shoulder and falling asleep. 

\--He adopts you--

Today is the day. Today Y/n officially becomes my daughter. I looked over to her as she came out of her room, dressed in the outfit I helped pick for her.

"Ready?" She nodded and we went out the door. My father was waiting in his car. We picked up Mondo and Chihiro and then made our way to the courthouse. Once there, my father parked and we all climbed out of the car. We made our way to the courtroom and the process went smoothly.

I'm a father now.

"So, how do you feel Taka?" I looked over at my dad. He was smiling. "I feel pretty good myself. I always wanted to be a grandpa..."

"I feel... I feel amazing."

\--When you're sick--

You woke up feeling like absolute trash. Sure enough, you were sick. Taka came into your room to check on her and his heart broke. He ran into the medicine cabinet and grabbed everything he would need and began the long process of taking care of a sick child. He made sure you got medicine, rest and water.

\--You get kidnapped and he saves you--

I woke up at 5:30 AM as I do every day, ready to take on the world. I put my uniform on and did my normal routine before getting started on breakfast for Y/n and me. It was a Saturday, however, so she was likely still asleep. I took this opportunity to make a nice, hearty breakfast!

Once I was done, it was 6:15. Y/n was usually ready to wake up by now, so I decided to wake her. I knocked on her door softly before creaking it open.

"Good morning- W-What?!" My eyes widened in horror. The room was in shambles and Y/n was nowhere to be seen. Her window was open as well. What happened?! "Y/N WHERE ARE YOU?!" I was praying for a response that didn't come as I began to search the room. Instead of finding my daughter, I found a note. When I read it, my heart sunk.

'Time to get revenge on the Ishimaru family.'

Tears were filling my eyes. Y/n had nothing to do with my family's past. She was innocent. What did this person mean by revenge?! Were they going to hurt her?! I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, calling my father.

"Hey Taka. Why you callin' so early?" I could barely speak through choked sobs. "Hey, what's up? Are you okay?" 

"Y/n was... She's been kidnapped." My dad was silent for a moment before I heard sounds on his end. 

"I'm on my way. Call Mondo and that Kyoko girl." He hung up and I immediately made the other calls. Everyone was at my house within ten minutes. Mondo was trying to keep me calm while my dad and Kyoko investigated. After a few minutes, Kyoko spoke up.

"I know where she is. Everyone get in the car." Not wasting another moment, we did as told. My dad took the driver's seat and Kyoko the passenger seat. She told him exactly where to go and we found ourselves at some sort of abandoned warehouse.

"You sure she's here," Mondo asked. Kyoko nodded. "Alright. I'll do any physical fighting to keep Y/n and Taka safe. Kyoko, you come too. Mr. Ishimaru, stay here in case we need a quick getaway." We nodded and ran inside, not wanting to waste any time. Almost immediately, people were going after us. Luckily, we managed to fight back. Mondo grabbed one of the assailants by the collar of his shirt. "Where's the kid?!" The guy groaned.

"Basement... Red door..." We took off in that direction, finding the locked door with ease. Mondo kicked it open and I ran inside. The moment I saw Y/n, I bolted towards her and pulled her into a hug. She was sobbing hysterically.

"D-Daddy I wanna go h-home..." I picked her up and gently kissed her head. Mondo took off his coat and used it to cover her. 

"We're going home, little one. Grandpa is waiting for us..." We walked back to the car and jumped in. My dad immediately took off. "It's all going to be okay..."

\--What he's like as a dad--

You'd think he'd be strict and run your house like the military, but no. He understands that you've been hurt by many people in your past and he'll be damned before he becomes one of them. He listens to your reasoning for things and admits when he's wrong. He's also very patient and loving. Basically, he's super dad.

\--You have a nightmare--

"I-I DON'T WANNA GO IN THERE! P-PLEASE NO!" 

"SHUT UP! FOR EVERY WORD, THAT'S ANOTHER DAY!" She hit me and I cried in pain. "You're at nine days now young lady." She grabbed my wrist and threw me inside before slamming and locking the door. Already, it was freezing cold.

"Y/n wake up!" My eyes snapped open and I looked around. I wasn't in mommy's basement. I was in my room and daddy looked scared. "Another nightmare?" I nodded and daddy hugged me tight. I cried into his chest, shaking. "I wish I could do more..."

"J-Just hold me please..."

\--His nicknames for you--

Dear, Darling, Little one

\--Where do babies come from--

"Hey, daddy?" 

"Yes?"

"Where do babies come from?" Taka froze. He wanted to nurture your curious mind, but...

"Well... That's a big question and I don't think you're quite old enough for the answer."

"Oh... Okay." You skipped off and he sighed in relief, grateful you accepted that answer.

\--What if he saved you--

I was playing in one of the classrooms alone. Taka is nice, but sometimes I just wanna be by myself. He gets loud sometimes but doesn't realize it... Oh well. Anyways, I was playing by myself when I heard the door open and Hifumi walked in. I'm not going to lie, he scared me a little bit. He talked about things that Taka said were 'inappropriate for children' and sometimes he'd look at the other girls weird. 

"Hello, Hifumi..." I decided that I would go find Taka. I got up to leave, but then he grabbed my wrist. "H-Huh?" He reached into his pocket and my eyes widened. It was a knife. "N-No!" I started struggling against him, but he was strong. I screamed as he raised the knife in the air, but all of a sudden...

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" It was Taka. The classroom door slammed open and he ran inside with Mondo following close behind. Taka pulled me away from Hifumi and hugged me close while Mondo started to beat up Hifumi. I hid my face in Taka's chest, crying. "It's alright... You're safe now..." I clung to his uniform. "Mondo, that's enough." I heard Mondo growl.

"If you so much as look in her direction ever again I'll make you wish you were never conceived." Mondo walked towards us. "You okay there, Y/n?" I nodded softly and then Taka started walking. I don't know where he was taking me, but I knew I would be safe.


	59. 🔧Kazuichi Soda🔧

Your age: 4

Your Talent: Ultimate Sculptor

\--Introduction--

I opened the classroom door and went inside. When I looked around, there were a bunch of big kids. That's weird, I thought I was supposed to be with the kids my age. All the big kids looked at me and I stared back at them. One of them, a boy with pink hair, came up to me. I tried to open the door to get away, but it was locked. He knelt down and held out his hand.

"Hey there. My name is Kazuichi Soda, the Ultimate Mechanic. What's your name?" I didn't want to hold his hand, so I pulled away.

"M-My name is Y-Y/n L/n. I-I'm the Ultimate S-Sculptor..." 'Kazuichi' nodded and stood up, facing the group. I kept trying to open the door, but it was locked tight. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder, so I froze. It was Kazuichi.

"No use. We've tried everything, but that damn door won't budge." Now I was scared. I'm trapped in a classroom with big kids and they might hurt me...

"Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy!"

\--The First Murder--

Mr.Byakuya made everyone come to his party tonight. Even though it was way past my bedtime, I still went with Kazuichi. The food that Teruteru made was really good, but I didn't wanna eat a lot. After a while, I got really sleepy and I wanted to leave, so I pulled on Kazuichi's sleeve.

"I-I'm tired... C-Can I go back to my c-cottage now?" He nodded and picked me up. We were about to leave when-

*shoomph*

"W-Where did the l-lights go?!" I felt Kazuichi squeeze me tighter and I clung to his jumpsuit. He stroked my hair and tried to calm me down, but I was scared. I hate the dark. I nuzzled into Kazuichi's neck, trying not to cry or scream. After a while, the lights turned on and everyone looked around, confused. 

"Hey, where's Byakuya?!" Kazuichi sounded nervous, and everyone started searching. Hajime looked under the table cloth and then... I saw it...

It was Byakuya. He was laying in a pool of blood. I screamed and Kazuichi covered my eyes, but it was too late... I'll never forget what I saw.

(No execution chapter sorry I hate writing those)

\--When You Almost Drown--

"Come on Y/n this isn't funny!" I had been looking for her all morning. Normally, she waits for me in her cottage as I told her to do, but today she wasn't there. I sighed, leaving the restaurant to check around one more time. I turned towards the pool and my heart fell to my stomach.

Y/n was sinking to the bottom of the pool with a few bubbles rising to the surface. Without thinking twice, I dove in and pulled her up. The moment she could, she gasped for air before she started crying. I swam back to the edge and sat with her on dry ground, cradling her.

"S-Someone pushed me i-in! I-I don't know what h-happened!" She was coughing and almost choking on sobs. I held her close and rested her head on my chest.

"I hear you. You're safe now, though. I'm right here."

\--He learns about your home life--

I was sitting with Kazuichi at the diner, eating some chicken nuggets while he ate a burger. I was staring at the ocean, not really thinking.

"You okay there?" I looked at Kazuichi. He seemed kinda worried, so I lied and said I was fine. "Aw come on! You know I can tell when you're not telling me something." Now he was serious. He held my hand a little and looked at me in the eyes. "Do you miss your family?" I froze. 

"F-Family...?" I started shaking, looking around the diner.

"H-Hey, you good? You're freaking out!" I started rubbing my arms and I hid under the table, breathing fast. Kazuichi crouched in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Hey, Y/n breathe. Take a deep breath. It's just you and me here." I tried to focus on him and not on my memories. I calmed down after a few minutes. "What happened?"

"M-My family... T-They hurt m-me... a-all the time..." Kazuichi froze. "I-I don't wanna go b-back... T-They'll hit me a-again and I d-d-don't like it!" He pulled me into a hug and I cried into his shoulder. He stroked my hair and tried to calm me down, but it wasn't working. 

"I won't let them hurt you anymore."

\--Teaching him about your talent.--

"Hey, Y/n! Whatcha up to?" I heard Kazuichi walk into my cottage and I looked up at him from my table.

"I-I'm sculpting... I found s-some clay at the s-supermarket so I b-bought it..." He sat beside me and looked at what I was making. It was a little bouquet of roses. He seemed impressed.

"That's so cool! Hey um... Do you think you could show me some basics?" I perked up. no one's ever asked me to teach them, but I loved to show people!

"Y-Yeah! Here, t-take this b-ball..." We sculpted for a few hours and Kauichi was actually really good at it!

\--He Gets Executed But Survives--

"NO! He's n-not the k-killer! H-HE'S N-NOT!" This isn't fair! Kazuichi isn't the killer, he can't be! I looked towards him. He looked sad and scared. He came up to me and hugged me. I cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Y/n... I didn't keep my promise..." He kissed my head gently, trying to calm me down. He looked towards the others and sighed. "Miss Sonia, I trust you. Please, can you keep her safe? And Gundham... I hate to say it, but I trust you too..." I looked towards them. Sonia nodded and Kazuichi handed me to her, but he gave me his hat and his wrench. I tried to run to him, but Sonia held me tight. She tried to cover my eyes, but I couldn't look away while Kazuichi was being executed. 

After a few minutes, everything was quiet. I held Kazuichi's hat and wrench as tight as I could because they smelt like him. I heard the others gasp and then I was handed to someone else. My eyes went wide.

"K-Kazuichi?!" He looked down at me and smiled, hugging me tightly.

"I guess I will get to keep my promise after all, huh?"

\--You die--

"Y/n? Where did you run off to?" I had been looking for her for about 30 minutes now, and I was starting to panic. The nighttime announcement had already been played, but there was still no sign of her anywhere!

I decided to check the 3rd island and made my way to Electric Avenue. Sometime's I'd find her trying to get one of the TVs to work here, so maybe she just fell asleep while doing that? As I turned towards the alleyway, I saw her laying on the ground sleeping. I chuckled to myself and walked towards her, but then my heart dropped.

She had a massive gash on her forehead and a bleeding wound on her stomach. She wasn't breathing, but she looked terrified. I crouched down to her and checked her pulse, screaming when I couldn't find it. Not knowing what else to do, I got up and ran to try and get the others. I ended up running into Gundham and Fuyuhiko on the central island, and instead of explaining I just grabbed their arms and ran.

When we returned, both of them had looks of horror on their faces. The silence was cut by static and a voice I had grown to despise.

"A body has been discovered!" Trembling, I pulled Y/n's blood-soaked corpse close, no doubt getting some on my jumpsuit. Fuyuhiko went to get the others while Gundham of all people tried to comfort me. It was useless. I broke my promise to keep her safe, and she died alone and afraid. If I didn't let her go off alone she'd still be here... I'm an idiot. A useless, stupid idiot. I may as well have killed her myself...

The others investigated the best they could, but the killer covered their tracks really well, especially since Y/n died so late at night. We only had a few pieces of evidence to go off of, but I was determined to send her killer to justice.

We had no leads as to who the killer was. I was starting to worry that we'd have to just guess, and then we'd all die and the killer would go free... But then they slipped up.

"Sonia... How did you know Y/n was running from her killer," Hajime asked. I looked up with wide eyes as she began to panic. Eventually, she broke down and confessed that she went mad and killed Y/n in a fit of rage. I fell to my knees, shaking. I should've been there to protect her as I promised, and I wasn't... What kind of a friend am I?

I watched Sonia's execution with a feeling of emptiness. I thought I'd feel satisfied knowing that Y/n's killer was gone, but I felt nothing. Before I went to bed that night, I stopped by her cottage. I looked around at all her sculptures, especially the ones she was working on that would never be finished. I gently took one of the smaller ones into my hand, she had just finished it the other day. I held it close as tears began to fall down my face.

"I'm sorry Y/n... I'm sorry I hurt you just like everyone else..."

\--How He Grieves--

He spends most of his time staring into the distance, thinking of you. He keeps a small sculpture you made with him at all times since it helps him feel close to you. Sometimes, he'll manage to talk with one of the others about how he feels, but on the inside, he's broken beyond repair. He broke the one promise he swore to keep, and he let you get hurt when he promised you never would. 

\--He finds out you're alive--

"Kazuichi, the bear requests our presence in the theatre." I looked at Gundham, completely exhausted after yet another sleepless night. It was hard the sleep when every time you closed your eyes you saw the corpse of a four-year-old that had become like a daughter to you. But, if Monokuma was ordering something, I had to get up. I climbed out of bed and groggily followed Gundham to the third island movie theatre. My aching legs were begging for me to stop, but I kept going. I eventually made it to the theatre and people were asking if I was okay. Obviously, I wasn't, but I appreciated their concern. We all sat down in the theatre and then the screen started playing something. I couldn't believe what I was seeing...

It was a video of Y/n screaming for help. She had some kind of VR goggles blocking her face, but I could tell she was crying. My heart was breaking. She's alive and afraid. I'm not there with her. She kept screaming.

"K-KAZUICHI! KAZUICHI HELP ME! IT H-HURTS!" I fell onto the floor, shaking and crying myself. She's begging for me to save her and I can't. I can't protect her from whatever the f*ck is happening. The video kept playing for another 30 seconds and then Monokuma spoke.

"As you all can see, Y/n is very much alive. She is what I am calling the Ultra Motive! If the game ends, she will be freed." I couldn't believe it. She's alive. She's waiting for me. She needs me.

"I'm coming Y/n." 

\--You're reunited--

Finally, it was all over. This godforsaken killing game was over. No more people had to die, and a certain someone could finally run into my arms again. Of course, that certain someone was Y/n. I couldn't wait to hold her again and tell her that everything would be okay. 

We followed the directions Monokuma gave us and ran to where she was apparently being kept, which was a hidden room in the hotel. She was right under my nose this whole time. That sucked. Anyways, Gundham kicked the door open and we ran inside. The moment I saw Y/n, I shouted her name and ran towards her, tearing the headset off. I pulled her into a protective hug. She froze for a moment before nuzzling into the crook of my neck, sobbing hysterically. 

"I know, I know. You're safe now. The killing game is over. It's all gonna be okay." I gently stroked her hair and stood up, walking towards the rest of the group. She was shaking like a leaf. "We're gonna get you some food and then you can rest... I'll be here the whole time." 

\--He adopts you--

Today is the day that Y/n officially becomes my daughter. It wasn't an easy decision to make, but I couldn't bear the thought of her being adopted by some stranger who could potentially hurt her. At least with me, I know she's going to be loved. I finished doing her hair with the advice Mahiru gave me and then we were off to the courthouse. Once there, we met up with Gundham, Fuyuhiko and Hajime. We all went into the courtroom and waited for the judge to get to our case. Luckily, it went smoothly. Almost too smoothly. We left the courthouse.

"So, how do you feel, Kaz," Hajime asked. I looked at him, smiling.

"I feel great. But it almost feels like it went too well. Like, suspiciously well." Fuyuhiko rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I... May have rigged it so the judge was someone in debt to my family." We stared at him for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

\--You get sick--

You woke up feeling horrible. Like, absolutely horrible. Everything hurt, your head, stomach, legs, arms, chest... Everything. Naturally, as you are a child, you cried out in pain. Kazuichi ran into the room and picked you up, freezing the moment you nuzzled into his shoulder. Your whole body was clammy and burning up. You were sick. He carried you to the medicine cabinet and gave you the fever medicine that Mikan recommended to him. After that, he got you some food and water before letting you watch as much TV as you wanted. Screentime doesn't exist when you're sick and in excruciating pain.

\--You Get Kidnapped And He Saves You--

"Y/n! It's time to wake up," I called to her. Normally, she's awake by now, but it was Saturday so I didn't mind letting her sleep in. She was still a little kid, after all. However, it was almost 11, and I didn't want her sleep schedule so messed up. So, I decided to just bite the bullet and wake her up. I went into her room, but then my heart sunk.

Her blanket and teddy bear were both on the floor. Sculptures were broken and her window was open. What the f*ck?! Where is she?! 

"Y/N! Y/N ARE YOU OKAY?!" No response. I panicked and began to tear the room apart, desperately searching while tears clouded my vision. I couldn't find her. Oh god oh god oh god. Someone took her. Who knows where she is? What they're doing to her? It made me sick just to think about it. I glanced over to her desk and froze, finding a note. I picked it up, my hands shaking.

'Bring $500,000 to this address or never see her again.' My heart shattered. My baby is missing. Someone took her. Someone wants to hurt her. I ran to my phone and called the few people I knew who would want to help...

Akane, Gundham, Fuyuhiko, Peko and Nekomaru arrived in less than 10 minutes. I explained the situation and we immediately began to plan. Fuyuhiko apparently knew that location. It was a warehouse controlled by a rival yakuza gang. He said they were involved with some of the worst things, things even he found disgusting. If we didn't get Y/n home soon...

"Kazuichi, snap out of it! We gotta go to the warehouse," Akane said, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I was immediately brought back to reality and we all made our way to Fuyuhiko's car. But, before I could climb in, I grabbed her booster seat from my truck. Safety first, after all. Anyways, Fuyuhiko drove off with all of us in tow. I was terrified. What if we get there and she's hurt? Dead?! It hurt just to think about it. My baby might not come home...

We drove for 30 minutes before the car stopped and Fuyuhiko jumped out. We all followed suit, looking at the warehouse.

"Peko and I will go first to scope it out. If it's all clear, I'll text you a letter V. If we need backup, it'll be an X. Got it?" We nodded. "Alright. C'mon Peko." They went into the building and five minutes later, we got a text containing the letter V. With that, we all headed inside and met up with them. "We've been here a few times before and know where hostages are kept. Just stick together and we'll be fine." With that, we walked through the warehouse, following close behind Fuyuhiko. It was going well, but then...

"Well well well... Look what the cat dragged in." We froze. Fuyuhiko and Peko turned around, glaring. "What brings you and your friends here, Kuzuryu?"

"You kidnapped a kid who has nothing to do with any of this sh*t. Just let her go and we'll be out of your hair." The other man chuckled darkly.

"Clearly she has some connection if you're here. Who are your friends?" I took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm her dad." The man looked me up and down and then laughed. It wasn't funny. "Is my daughter's life a joke to you?!"

"When her dad looks like you?! Yeah, it kinda is. How could someone like you get some chick knocked up?!" I clenched my fists, seething with rage. I wanted to deck this guy. Fortunately, I didn't need to. Gundham did it for me.

"That child is not his biologically. He rescued her from a family of demons and raised her as his own." I looked at him, surprised. Why would Gundham of all people be sticking up for me? The guy he punched growled and glared at us.

"You little-!" He went to grab Gundham, only for Nekomaru to throw him back, no doubt knocking him out.

"What are we waiting for?! We gotta go find her!" We all nodded, agreeing with Nekomaru. Fuyuhiko led the way once again until we came to a door. 

"She should be in here." I nodded and gently opened the door, my heart sinking when I saw Y/n covering her head in fear.

"N-NO MORE! I-IT HURTS!" I ran to her side and knelt down. I went to put my hand on her shoulder, only for her to scream. "N-NO! I-I WANNA GO HOME! I-I WANT MY D-DADDY!"

"Y/n! Baby, it's me! I'm here now!" Y/n froze and looked up, crying out when she saw me. She lept into my arms and sobbed into my shoulder. "Daddy's here, baby. Daddy's here..." 

"I-I wanna go h-home!" I stood up with her in my arms and rocked her softly.

"We're gonna go home, baby. We're gonna be okay."

\--What he's like as a dad--

He's doing his best, but he's just as clueless as you'd imagine. His relationship with his own father was horrible, so he has no one to ask for advice. The fact that you were abused doesn't help, since you need counselling and therapy. At the end of the day, however, he'll do anything to keep you happy.

\--You have a nightmare--

"It hurts!"

"Keep your mouth shut!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Do it!"

"You're scaring me!"

"Good!"

"Y/n, wake up!" My eyes snapped open and I looked around. I was in my bedroom and daddy was holding me. I was in the safest place ever. "Daddy's here..."

"H-He... He was right t-there!" I hid my face in daddy's chest. He kissed my head.

"He wasn't there, baby. He'll never be there. It's you and me." I nodded and he held me tighter. "Do ya want me to stay here tonight?"

"Y-Yeah..." Daddy smiled and laid down with me on his chest. His heartbeat was like a lullaby and it made me fall asleep really quickly.

\--His nicknames for you--

Baby, kiddo, Pumpkin, bunny.

\--Where do babies come from--

"Daddy? I have a question!" Kazuichi looked down at Y/n, a smile on his face.

"What's up, pumpkin?" Y/n looked up at him with an innocent expression.

"Where do babies come from?" All colour drained from his face. The parenting books did NOT prepare him for this. NOTHING prepared him for this. 

"Uh... Well... Umm... When two people love each other very much, they go into the bedroom and get nice and warm."

"Then what?"

"Uh... It gets really hot... and then a baby is born 9 months later." 

\--What if he saved you--

"Y/n! Where are you?" I was searching the whole island for her. The nighttime announcement had already gone off, so it was way past when I usually put her to bed. She's four! 10 pm is WAY too late of a bedtime. Anyways, I was searching the 3rd island and making my way to Electric avenue when I heard a scream. My eyes widened. That was Y/n's scream. Immediately, I started running as fast as my legs would take me. If she's in danger, I have to protect her.

I made it to Electric Avenue and looked inside. Y/n was being cornered by

"SONIA?!" She turned around, her eyes widening. I spotted a knife in her hand and immediately ran towards her and tore it away. Y/n cried out in fear and hugged my legs from behind. I glared at Sonia, furious. "Why... Why would you try to kill her?! She's only a kid!" Sonia's fists were clenched in rage.

"So are we! I have a country to lead!" I shook my head.

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE FOR MURDER!" I heard Y/n whimper and she squeezed my legs tighter. I sighed. "Don't ever come near her ever again, or I will tell your entire country what you did once we get out. I don't think they'll accept a so-called queen who tried to murder a four-year-old." Sonia stormed off in anger and I immediately picked Y/n up. "It's okay now. You're safe." She nuzzled into my shoulder with a whimper and clung to my jumpsuit. "You must be exhausted. Let's get you to bed, okay?" She nodded softly and I began the long walk to my cottage, more grateful than ever to have her in my arms.


	60. The Aftermath of Attempted Murder (DR1)

🦊Makoto Naegi🦊

He's a lot more cautious, that's for sure. He looks over his shoulder more often and is less trusting of people. Meanwhile, you're a bit jumpier, especially around Hifumi. You don't wander off on your own as often and you find yourself sleeping in Makoto's room more than ever. He doesn't mind one bit.

🐺Mondo Owada🐺

He's even more overprotective than before. He doesn't let you go off alone anymore, and if he's not with you Taka is. He's much more aggressive towards the others and yells much more often. He doesn't allow Celeste to be anywhere near you. You're much clingier and afraid, almost like a lost puppy. Nightmares are much more frequent, so you stay in Mondo's room every night. 

🦢Byakuya Togami🦢

He's like a completely different person. He doesn't allow you to be anywhere without someone he trusts (Makoto) nearby. He constantly glares at Yasuhiro. He never knew he could hate someone so much. You're more anxious and find yourself shaking and whimpering. You cling to Byakuya quite a bit, and to your surprise, he doesn't mind.

🦁Leon Kuwata🦁

He is one angry boy. He insists on carrying you everywhere or at least making sure you're visible to him at all times, except for when you need to use the bathroom. If Toko comes into a room you guys are in, he either yells at her until she leaves or grabs your hand and walks out. You're very clingy to him and sometimes burst into tears for no apparent reason. 

📐Kiyotaka Ishimaru📐

Like Mondo, he's even more overprotective. However, he's less aggressive. He has you hold his hand at all times and doesn't let you go off alone. If you get scared for whatever reason, he'll pick you up and cradle you. Anytime Hifumi walks into a room you're in, Taka gets you out. You cling to his uniform like a gnat.


	61. The Aftermath Of Attempted Murder (DR2)

♥️Hajime Hinata♥️

He's constantly looking over his shoulder, and he keeps a tight grip on you at all times. Whenever he sees Hiyoko, his glare never leaves her for a moment. Just the thought of you getting hurt is enough to make him snap. Meanwhile, you cling to him a bit more. You often hide behind him in fear, and sometimes you refuse to leave his side. He doesn't mind, though. He just wants you to be safe.

🐀Nagito Komaeda🐀

He almost wants to avoid you. He blames his luck for the incident, and he can't bear the thought of you getting hurt because of him. However, you stay closer to him than ever before. You cling to him whenever you see Mikan, and sometimes you come to his cottage in tears from nightmares. Eventually, he gives up on protecting you from his luck and focuses on keeping you happy and safe.

🐹Gundham Tanaka🐹

Somehow, he's become even more protective. He makes sure he can see you at all times, and he refuses to be in any room with Sonia. He cannot stand to even look at her. Meanwhile, you've become more afraid. You've learnt that the world isn't sunshine and rainbows, and your fear often causes you to burst into tears or scream. No matter what, however, Gundham is by your side to protect you from your demons. 

🕶️Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu🕶️

He's more hostile. He doesn't trust anyone anymore, except for you and Peko. He glares at Mahiru constantly. What kind of person targets someone who can barely defend themselves?! You stay closer to him than ever, and sometimes you even request to be carried instead of using your wheelchair, and no matter how inconvenient it is for him, he'll do it without hesitation. Peko, meanwhile, is much more defensive. She'll reach for her sword at any sign of danger.

🔧Kazuichi Soda🔧

He's more cautious and jumpy. He tends to hide with you in his or your cottage for long periods of time in an attempt to protect you. He can't stand to even think about Sonia. She tried to take away the one person he truly loved, and it hurt him to think about it. You cling to him a lot more, often sitting in his lap and nuzzling into his chest. You share a room with him every night.


	62. The Aftermath Of Attempted Murder (DRV3)

🔎Shuichi Saihara🔎

He finds himself watching over you a bit more. He knows that you can protect yourself, but the fact that you almost died was terrifying to him. He doesn't necessarily hate Miu, but he definitely doesn't trust her anymore. You, on the other hand, try to hide your fear, although you tend to stay closer to him. Sometimes, when you're alone, you cry. You refuse to appear weak, however.

☄️Kaito Momota☄️

He's more watchful. He hesitates to leave you alone and only really trusts Shuichi and Maki to watch over you when he can't. When he is with you, he'll keep an arm around your shoulder and an eye out for Tenko. You're much jumpier, and you tend to flinch whenever a sound surprises you. Despite everything, you still feel 100% safe whenever you're with Kaito.

🥑Rantaro Amami🥑

He's somehow even more overprotective. He has you hold his hand almost 24/7 and he's much less willing to trust people. He trusted Kirumi with keeping you safe when he wasn't around, and she had thrown it all away. You almost refuse to leave his side, and you even hesitate to go into your lab, especially alone. It breaks his heart to see you so afraid.

👻Korekiyo Shinguji👻

He's like a completely different person. He no longer allows you to wander alone, and he's much more irritable and tense towards the others, but when it's just you and him, he speaks softly and gently. You are much more afraid of the other students, and you get anxious whenever he needs to go somewhere without you. You'll often scream in the middle of the night and run into his dorm, so he decided to just have you sleep in his dorm every night.

🎲Kokichi Oma🎲

He's much more serious and almost intimidating. If he sees someone acting the tiniest bit suspicious, he'll grab your hand and hide in his dorm or your lab. He's not going to lose you. You tend to hide behind him and shriek if Angie enters the room. You can still feel her hand around your tiny neck, squeezing. Kokichi does everything he possibly can to help you.


	63. You cry (DR1)

🦊Makoto Naegi🦊

"Y/n? Are you okay?" Makoto gently knocked on your door, concerned. He heard you crying in your room and it was breaking his heart. "Can I come in?" No response. Sighing, he cracked your door open and frowned when his eyes fell on you. You were curled up in a ball with tears pouring down your face. Your room was a disaster, but he couldn't care less about that. He slowly approached and knelt beside you, covering you with his jacket. "I'll be right here, okay?" You softly nodded, resting your head in his lap with a soft whimper.

A few minutes passed and you managed to calm down a bit, but occasional sobs still wracked your body. Makoto pulled you into a tight hug and gently cradled you. 

"It's going to be okay. I'll be with you every step of the way, alright?" You nodded again and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. 

"I-I'm tired..."

"Okay, I'll tuck you in, okay?" You nodded and he stood up, carrying you to your bed and tucking you in. "Do you need anything else? Water? Warm milk?" You shook your head no and he smiled, kissing your head. "Goodnight... I love you."

"Love you to d-dad."

🐺Mondo Owada🐺

"Hey Y/n, it's time for- huh?" Mondo's eyes widened as he opened your door. You were hyperventilating and crying. "Y/N!" He ran to your side and pulled you into a hug. You clung to him as tight as your tiny fists could, shaking like a leaf. "It's okay, it's okay. Daddy's here." He gently stroked your hair in an attempt to soothe you. When that didn't work, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around you, shielding you from the world. "Daddy's right here, baby girl."

"C-Chest hurt," you whimpered, clinging to your dad's tank top. He tightened his grip and softly whispered soothing words to you, desperate to get you to calm down and breathe.

"I know, I know. Just let daddy hold you and no bad guys will get you, okay? I'll fight 'em off."

"I-I wanna forget!" Mondo frowned, shaking his head.

"Baby girl, your old daddy can't get you. He's in jail and he'll be there for a very, very long time. And his jail is super far away." That seemed to soothe you little, as you were finally able to get oxygen into your tiny lungs. "There you go. Just breathe like that for a bit?" You nodded softly and finally managed to soothe yourself, nuzzling into your dad's shoulder. "There's my baby... Let's get you some warm milk, okay?"

"Y-Yes please." He stood up and carried you into the kitchen, not putting you down even for a moment. He held the cup of warm milk for you and held you as you drank it. Once it was gone, he cradled you until you fell asleep in his loving arms.

🦢Byakuya Togami🦢

"What is going on in- Y/n?" Byakuya's eyes widened as he saw you curled into a ball with a horrified expression and tears pouring down your face. You were crying more than he had ever seen. He ran to your side and knelt down, checking if you were hurt. Once he was sure you weren't he was back to square one. "What happened?" You whimpered and buried your face into your knees. He sighed, thinking of what to do before pulling you into a hug. Your eyes widened. Byakuya rarely initiated hugs. Still in shock, you nuzzled into his shoulder and continued to cry. "I'm here." 

It took a few minutes, but you finally calmed down. To your surprise, however, Byakuya didn't let you go. Instead, he tightened his grip and held you in place, gently cradling you. 

"I'm not leaving you." You nodded softly and clung to his suit. He began to softly stroke your hair before finally grabbing your blanket and wrapping it around you. "You're safe, I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." He stood up with you in his arms and carried you to his bedroom where he softly placed you in his bed and laid down beside you. "I... I love you," he whispered, barely audible. You nuzzled into him with a smile.

"I love you too..." 

🦁Leon Kuwata🦁

"Hey, you good in there?" Leon was worried. He heard you crying in the bathroom, and he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to intervene. However, when he heard a crash followed by a wail he immediately opened the door to make sure you weren't hurt. He frowned the moment he saw you curled up in the bathtub. The shower curtain had fallen again, it scared you and made you cry more. He knelt down and opened his arms. "Come here, kiddo." You ran into his arms and he hugged you tight. "Daddy's here..."

"I-I m-miss them!" You were shouting by now and Leon's heart broke. He knew you missed your bio parents, but he rarely saw you cry about them. It absolutely killed him to see you like this. "I-I didn't even get to s-say goodbye..."

"I know, I know. I can't even imagine how hard it is..." He gently stroked your hair. "It's okay to cry, I promise. I'll be here every step of the way, walking right beside you." 

"C-Can... Can we v-visit their g-graves tomorrow?" You looked up at your dad with teary eyes.

"Of course we can. You said you haven't been there since the funeral, right?" You softly nodded and Leon kissed your head. "We'll bring them some flowers too..." 

The next day, you did just that. You put an orchid on each of their graves and kissed them.

"Leon is taking good care of me, so you don't have to worry."

📐Kiyotaka Ishimaru📐

"Y/n, it is past your bedtime. You need to-" Taka's eyes widened when he saw you curled into a ball on your bedroom floor, sobbing hysterically and rocking back and forth. He immediately ran to your side and picked you up. "Y/n, what's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" He looked over your tiny, shaking body. "You don't have any bruises... Did you have another bad memory?" 'Bad memory' was the term that Taka and your therapist used for 'flashback', so when you nodded, his heart broke. 

"C-C-Closet-" You couldn't even get the words out as you hyperventilate. Taka tightened his grip and tried shushing you, rocking you like a baby. 

"Shh... It's okay. There's no one in the closet, but I'll check for you." He gently set you down and looked inside. "See? Nothing can hurt you hear." He picked you up again and you rested your head on his shoulder.

"Tired..." He chuckled softly and laid you down in your bed before climbing in beside you.

"I love you so much. You know that, right?" You nodded softly and nuzzled into his chest.

"I love you m-more..."


	64. You Cry (Dr2)

♥️Hajime Hinata♥️

"Hey, you okay in there?" Hajime gently knocked on your door as he heard you crying in your room. Why? He had no clue, but he wanted to help. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"O-Okay..." He opened the door and entered your room, sitting down beside you. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your head. "I-It's just t-too much..." You nuzzled into his chest, continuing to cry.

"I know, I know. But it's over now. You're in our apartment and there's no one here except for me, you and Izuru. You know how much we both care about you, right? We won't let anyone hurt you ever again," he cooed, gently rocking you in his arms. You clung to his top and nodded softly. "I want you to always remember that. I love you more than life itself and so does Izuru. Please, promise me that you won't forget that." 

"I-I promise," you whispered before yawning. Hajime chuckled.

"Alright, it's super late. Do you wanna sleep in my room tonight?"

"Y-Yes please..."

🐀Nagito Komaeda🐀

It was a holiday. You had celebrated with Nagito for the day, but now it was night time and you were too exhausted to do anything else, so you went to bed and everything was fine.

Until the fireworks started.

"Y/n? What's wrong?" Nagito opened your bedroom door and froze when he saw you sobbing hysterically and covering your ears on your bedroom floor. He immediately ran to your side and picked you up. "It's the fireworks, isn't it?" You nodded and buried your face into his shoulder.

"G-G-Guns," you whimpered. Nagito frowned and kissed your head.

"I understand that you're scared and why. I think I have something that can help..." He stood up and carried you into his room. He looked through a drawer. "Here they are!" He pulled out a pair of big, bulky headphones and placed them over your head. Immediately, the sounds of the fireworks were gone. "Better?" You nodded and nuzzled into his chest again. "I wanna show you something..." He carried you back into the living room and brought you onto the balcony, where you had an amazing view of the fireworks. He saw your eyes light up and he smiled himself. "Now we can experience them together."

🐹Gundham Tanaka🐹

"Y/n, princess, are you alright?" Gundham entered your bedroom and spotted you curled into a ball in your toddler bed with tears pouring down your face. "Oh, my love..." He slowly approached you and knelt down. "Is this alright, my love?" You nodded and then held your arms up. He pulled you into a tight, loving hug. "Shh... I am here, angel. I am here..." You nuzzled into his chest and began to sob hysterically. He sighed and kissed your head before standing up and carrying you into his room.

"M...Memories... Hurts," you whimpered, your voice weak and soft. Gundham sighed and laid you down in his bed before laying down and pulling you close.

"I understand, princess. I truly do. More than anything, I wish I could prevent these horrible memories. Unfortunately, all I can do is comfort you." He pulled his blanket over both of you and kissed your head. "However, I will continue to protect you until my final breath. No one can hurt you anymore. I will not allow them." You nuzzled into his chest again.

"P-Promise?"

"Always, my dear." He softly began to hum a random song from his childhood, which seemed to be enough to soothe you into a deep sleep. "Sleep well, my angel. I will always protect you..."

🕶️Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu🕶️

"I heard you crying. Is everything okay?" Fuyuhiko slowly opened your door and went into your room, frowning when he saw you writhing in pain. It wasn't the first time your back had started hurting because of your injury.

"I-I-It hurts! I-It hurts so much!" He went to your bedside and took you into his arms. You cried in pain, as the motion of being picked up wasn't very pleasant.

"Do you need some painkillers?" You nodded softly and he carried you into the bathroom where the medicine cabinet was. He looked through all of your medications until he found your emergency pain killers. He filled up a small paper cup with water and handed it to you. You quickly took the pills and gulped down the water before nuzzling into his shoulder. "I gotcha, kid. They'll kick in soon." He carried you back into your room and sat on your bed, gently rocking. "You're gonna be okay." He tucked you into bed and stayed by your side until the pain subsided enough for you to fall asleep. "Goodnight, kid..." He made his way back to bed, finding Peko awake. 

"Is everything alright?" He climbed back into bed and nodded.

"She just needed some pain killers. She's good now, though."

🔧Kazuichi Soda🔧

"Y/n? You okay, bunny?" Kazuichi knocked on your bedroom door as he heard quiet sobs from inside. "Do you need to talk?" 

"Y-Yeah," you choked out. He opened your door and frowned when he saw you clutching a pillow and stuffed animal, rocking yourself.

"C'mere, baby." He knelt down and opened his arms for you to run into, which you did. You began to sob hysterically into his chest, shaking like a leaf. "It's okay. I'm right here. Are the feelings too big?" You nodded softly and he sighed, kissing your head. "I know how hard that can be..." He picked you up and softly cradled you. "But you don't have to handle them alone, okay? You can come to me whenever they're too big."

"I-I know," you whimpered, exhausted from crying. Kazuichi nodded.

"Do you want to stay in my bedroom tonight?" You nodded softly and he stood up, carrying you into his room. He opened a drawer and took out the music box he made for whenever you needed help sleeping. He winded it up and you smiled softly as it began to play a soothing song, lulling you to sleep almost immediately, but not before you heard your dad whisper, "I love you, baby..."


	65. You cry (DRV3)

🔎Shuichi Saihara🔎

"You weren't yourself today," Shuichi told you as you made your way to bed. You looked towards him, fighting back tears to the very best of your ability. You almost fooled him.

"I'm okay, d-dummy..." Shuichi sighed and got out of his chair, kneeling in front of you.

"Stop telling me you're okay." He wrapped you in an embrace and frowned as you nuzzled into his shoulder and cried silently. "It's okay, it's okay... Do you wanna tell me what happened?" 

"I-I just want m-my big b-brother back," you cried. Shuichi sighed. It wasn't rare for him to see you so depressed about your brother, but he had never seen you cry over it. "I-It's all my f-fault!"

"We've been over this. I know you feel responsible, but in the end, he's the one who pushed you out of the way. When he wakes up, I doubt he'll have any regrets." You looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Y-You think so?" He smiled and kissed your head.

"I do, cuz I know for a fact that I wouldn't." With that, he stood up with you still in his arms and carried you to bed. "We'll go visit him tomorrow, alright?" You nodded softly and curled up under your covers, drifting into a deep sleep." 

☄️Kaito Momota☄️

"You okay in there, champ? I know thunder isn't a good thing for you..." Kaito softly knocked on your door as a violent thunderstorm raged outside. He originally wanted to give you space if you wanted it but after a particularly loud rumble and a wail from your room, he opened the door and went inside. You didn't even notice him until he had draped his signature jacket over your shoulders. Once that happened, you cried out again.

"D-DADDY!" He immediately picked you up and held you firmly against his chest, his heart breaking as his shirt became stained with tears.

"I know, I know. It's going to be okay." He began to gently rock your tiny body in an attempt to keep you grounded in the present. "I'm right here, bab. Nothing's gonna hurt you." He sat down on your bed and tightened his protective grip around you. Another thunder strike caused you to scream again, hiding under his jacket. "Shh... It's okay. Daddy's here," he cooed. You clung to his NASA pyjama top with shaking fists. "The storm won't hurt you. It won't hurt me. We're safe in our apartment." You nodded softly but didn't let go of his shirt. Kaito ended up carrying you into his room and laying down with you right beside him. "You can stay here all night. I don't want you to go through this alone, okay?" With that, he continued to whisper soothing words to you until you managed to fall asleep.

🥑Rantaro Amami🥑

"Baby? Is everything okay?" Rantaro frowned when he saw you wrapped in a blanket with a sad expression on the couch. You shook your head no and wrapped yourself up tighter. "Aww, angel... C'mere." He gently picked you up, his heart breaking as you began to cry on his shoulder. "You're in the safest place in the world, okay? No one can hurt you here." He softly began to rock you back and forth as you clung to his sweater with a whimper. 

"D-Don't leave me," you whimpered. Rantaro shook his head and adjusted you in his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. I promise." He kissed your forehead and hugged you tight. "Daddy's not gonna leave you," he cooed. He carried you around the house while humming random children's songs in an attempt to stop your tears, but it wasn't working. "Sweetheart, what do you need?"

"I-I don't k-know," you cried, hiding in his chest again.

"That's okay, baby. Everything's gonna be okay." He gently stroked your hair and continued to whisper soothing things until you had cried yourself to sleep. "I'm not gonna let those bad guys hurt you anymore..."

👻Korekiyo Shinguji👻

"My dear, are you- Oh no." Korekiyo's eyes widened as he spotted you on the bathroom floor, shaking and sobbing hysterically. A panic attack. Immediately, he ran to your side and took you into his arms. Mother bear mode had been activated. "Are you alright?!" Normally, he's able to keep his calm. But this was his baby in his arms, crying and seemingly in pain. 

"O-O-O-Old d-daddy," you choked, hiding in Kiyo's chest. Immediately, an animalistic rage washed over him and he growled, before turning his focus back to you.

"It's alright my dear. That miserable excuse of a human cannot hurt you anymore." He kissed your head and sighed. "Your throat must hurt from crying, I assume?" You nodded softly. "My poor darling... It's going to be alright. I promise. The pain will subside and I will be with you the whole time." He tightened his grip around your trembling body with a sigh. 

"S-Scared," you whimpered. Kiyo stood up and rocked you softly, a sad expression hidden by his mask. 

"I know, I know. However, love, there is no need to be. No one will ever hurt you again. I will not allow it. I will protect you." He kissed your head and began to sing your favourite lullaby, managing to soothe you into a deep, restful sleep.

🎲Kokich Oma🎲

"Hey there, Y/n! Want some- Huh?" Kokichi's smirk faded the moment he saw you curled up on your bed, clutching your teddy bear, shaking and crying. "What's wrong, Lil grape?" He went to your side, frowning. "More scary memories?" You nodded softly and Kokichi picked you up. "I get that. Sometimes I get scary memories too..."

"Y-You do?" You looked up at him with eyes sparkling with tears. He kissed your forehead.

"All the time. Usually, it's about things that happened before I met you, but sometimes the game is part of it. But then I remember that it's all over and I think of you and how happy I am." He pinched your cheeks and smiled. "So... Just, try that. Think of all the good things, and it may help, okay?" He planted a kiss on your head and then smiled. "How 'bout we go get some panta to cheer you up?"

"Y-Yeah!"


	66. Introduction, except it's his POV (DR1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the 1st anniversary special

🦊Makoto Naegi🦊

I woke up with a pounding headache. It felt like someone had reached into my brain and shook it up. As I looked around the room I was in, I managed to get my bearings enough to realize that it was a classroom covered in gaudy wallpaper. That wasn't the main thing that caught my eye, though. The thing that caught my eye was a kid sleeping on the desk beside me. She seemed to be around six or seven years old. I knew that Hope's Peak had a course specifically for kids, but I thought they were supposed to stay in a separate building. I went to her side to check on her, only to realize that she was still out cold. I gently shook her shoulders in an attempt to wake her up.

"Hey, wake up." She didn't budge. Sighing, I sat back down. I couldn't just leave her alone, but I wasn't sure if I could just pick her up, either. I ended up waiting for another 10 minutes before I heard her starting to stir in her sleep. I stood back up and stood in front of the desk she was sleeping on, shaking her shoulders. Eventually, her eyes fluttered open and she groaned, looking around the room. She looked up at me, surprised. "Are you okay? You were out for some time after I woke up, kiddo."

"Yeah. My head hurts a little bit though... who are you? And where are we?" 

'So she doesn't know either,' I thought to myself, rubbing my neck with a sigh. "My name is Makoto Naegi. I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student. To be honest, I have no clue where we are..."

"It's nice to meet you Makoto. I'm Y/n L/n, the Ultimate Archaeologist." An archaeologist, huh? That's pretty impressive for a kid. I smiled.

"You must be one of the Training Course kids. I heard about them in the forums... No one mentioned an archaeologist though..." I scratched my head and looked around the room again. "We're in a classroom, that's obvious. But I have no idea how we could've gotten here... The last thing I remember is passing out in the Main Hall..." Y/n looked surprised.

"The same thing happened to me! My mama dropped me off, and she said to go to the main hall. I went there like she said, and then I got all dizzy..." I nodded. Now I felt kinda bad for her. Not knowing where her parents were must be terrifying. It was only now when I noticed a piece of paper on one of the other desks. I picked it up and read it. 

'Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy! From now on, this school is your entire world! Please meet in the gym at 8 am sharp!' I looked at the clock and swallowed the growing lump in my throat.

"A-anyways, it's almost time for the orientation. We'd better head that way." Y/n nodded and walked with me out of the door and into the hallway.

🐺Mondo Owada🐺

"Oww... F*cking sh*t..." My head was pounding as if someone was hitting me with a jackhammer. I looked around the room, realizing it was some classroom with sh*tty wallpaper. "What the f*ck is going on?" The last thing I remembered was passing out in the main hall, and now I was in a classroom? "F*ck this. I want f*cking answers." I stood up to leave, but the moment I did, I realized that there was something right beside the desk. "What in the-" It was a kid. She was out cold, just like I had been. There's no way in hell that's healthy for someone that young, damn thing couldn't be any older than five. I sighed, annoyed. I couldn't just leave her here in case she stopped breathing or woke up and panicked, so I started walking around the room as I waited for her to wake up. I had waited for at least five minutes when I saw her starting to rub her eyes. "Hey, wake up kid." Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up, her eyes widening. "You're awake, finally. Who are ya, and where the f*ck are we?!" She flinched. Dammit, I scared her!

"M-My name is Y/n L/n. I-I don't k-know where we are s-sir!" She covered her eyes and tried to back away. By this point, I was pretty pissed and punched a wall in anger.

"F*CK!" I ended up making a pretty big hole.

"Eep!" The girl scurried under a desk, curled into a ball and shaking. Now I've really done it. I looked down at her, taking in her terrified expression. 

"My names Mondo Owada, Ultimate Biker Gang Leader," I whispered, trying to contain my anger.

"I-I'm the Ultimate I-Illustrator." I started looking around the room, slowly calming down. After a bit, I took a deep breath and crouched down to her. She said her name was Y/n, right? Yeah. From this close, I could see that she was about to cry. Now I just feel like sh*t.

"Sorry for scaring ya, kid. I'm just tense." In an attempt to calm her down, I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, slowly managing to soothe herself.

"I-It's okay Mr.Owada. I u-understand." I relaxed a little at that, gently smiling before taking her hand and helping her to her feet. Damn, even when standing she's f*cking tiny.

"The orientation is about to start. Let's go together." She nodded softly and I led her into the hallway, keeping a grip on her tiny hand.

🦢Byakuya Togami🦢

"Ugh... What in the-" I woke up from a blaring headache. It felt as if someone were trying to tear my head open and shove rocks inside. As I lifted my head to see where I was, I noticed that I was in some sort of classroom with awful wallpaper. "Tch. Tacky." I looked around a bit more, and something- or someone- caught my eye. It was a child. She was knocked unconscious, just as I had been. "Great. That's exactly what I want to deal with..." I stood up and began to look around the class. 'Bolted windows, security cameras... What's going on here?!' My thoughts were interrupted by a soft whimper and a groan. I looked over and saw the girl waking up and starting to look around. "Oh. You woke up." I went back to what I was doing as I heard her get down from the desk she was sleeping on. I watched her for a moment, as she seemed dizzy. Something seemed to catch her eye, a piece of paper on a desk nearby. She went to grab it, but I beat her to it and smirked. 

'Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy! From now on, this school is your entire world! Please meet in the gym at 8 am sharp!' I crumpled up the paper and threw it on the ground and the girl glared at me. I smirked towards her, satisfied. 

"I'm Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. You are?" She took a deep breath.

"My name is Y/n L/n. I'm the Ultimate Chess Player. It's nice to meet you, Mr.Togami." She bowed to me politely, and I was pleasantly surprised.

"Hmm. It's not every day when you meet a kid who has an ounce of respect... I think we'll get along just fine." Of course, I was bluffing. I had no intention of getting close with this brat, but something deep down almost made me want to ask if she was alright. I shook that feeling off immediately and walked towards the door. "Come on. The orientation is starting. I don't need you to make me late." Y/n nodded and joined me at the front, and we walked through the hallway together.

🦁Leon Kuwata🦁

"Mm... Five more minutes," I groaned, laying my head back down. I heard a small, quiet laugh, followed by something shaking my leg.

"Wake up sleepy head! Rise and shine," a small voice called. My head shot up and I looked down. The person shaking my leg was a kid who seemed to be around nine years old. That's strange, I thought kids from that training course were kept away from the main course students for their own protection. If that's the case, why is she here? 

"W-Wha... a kid?" I was still kinda woozy since I had just woken up from... Being knocked out, I guess. 'Was she knocked out too? She kinda has that look in her eyes...'

"My name is Y/n L/n! I'm the Ultimate Soccer Player! What's your name, Mister?" I couldn't help but smile at her. She's like a mini-me, full of spunk and energy.

"I'm Leon Kuwata. I'm the Ultimate Baseball Star. And please kid... Just call me Leon." I ruffled her hair before finally looking around the classroom we were in. "By the way, kid... Where the hell are we?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno. Ms. Lilith dropped me off at the front and told me to wait in the main hall for the orientation. I went to the main hall, then I felt super duper dizzy. I fell down and woke up in here." I hummed softly and nodded my head, but then I was even more confused.

"Same here. But... Who's Ms.Lilith?"

"She's my foster mom. My parents died 2 years ago!" I froze and looked at her again. She's an orphan? How can she be so casual about that? That's not something you just.. drop out of nowhere!

"You said that really casually kid... Oh well. We'd better get to that orientation I guess." I had just remembered that thing I was supposed to be at, and I figured that they'd get Y/n situated too. She nodded and opened the door to the exit, marching with confidence through the halls.

📐Kiyotaka Ishimaru📐

A/N: Since Taka's original chapter was from his POV, his part in this chapter will be yours

I woke up when I felt somebody carrying me. My head felt fuzzy and I was sleepy. The last thing I remembered was mommy leaving me at the school and driving away. She didn't even make me lunch... I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Someone was definitely carrying me somewhere. 

"W...What's going on..." I looked up and noticed that it was a boy with black hair and red eyes. He looked scary.

"It's alright, I will not hurt you. You were unconscious in a classroom, so I chose to bring you with me to the orientation." His big words were confusing, but I was too tired to think. I just nodded and tried to fall back asleep.

"Tired..." He adjusted me in his arms, whispering 'shh'.

"I know, I know. But I need you to stay awake though so we can get you where you need to be... My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, by the way. I am the Ultimate Moral Compass." A moral compass? What does that mean? And why do I have to stay awake? I'm sleepy! But... He is a big kid, so I should listen to him.

"I'm Y/n L/n... Ultimate Cake Decorator..."


	67. You meet, but from his POV (DR2)

❤Hajime Hinata❤

I was standing with the rest of the group on the beach, absolutely dumbfounded. One minute, we were in a Hope's Peak classroom, the next minute we're on some kind of island with a rabbit as a chaperone. It felt as if I had been given some sort of drug and was tripping but at the same time, it all felt real. There's no way that all of us could be having the same hallucination at once, right? So how could we all be here?! I felt like I was gonna pass out. 

"Wha... What happened?" I looked over towards some bushes and my eyes widened. A kid was standing up, rubbing her head in pain. She looked around at all of us, confused. She seemed afraid. I couldn't really blame her. I'd be startled too if I woke up on a deserted with a bunch of people I don't know, especially if I was that young. She seemed to have been unconscious, too. That can't be good. I looked around at the others before approaching the girl, crouching to her height.

"Are you okay," I asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay. My head hurts a lot though..." She rubbed her head again and I frowned. Nobody wants to feel like that. "My name is Y/n L/n. I'm the Ultimate Marine Biologist." She held her hand out for me to shake, which I did softly. 

"My name is Hajime Hinata. I... can't remember my talent right now." I was kinda embarrassed, admitting to someone this young I had amnesia. I rubbed the back of my neck in shame. "A-Anyways, come meet the others. I don't think you've met them yet, right?" She nodded again, so I brought her back towards the group to meet everyone.

🐀Nagito Komaeda🐀

I was sitting in the classroom with the fifteen other students who had arrived so far, equally as confused as they were. One minute I was about to enter the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy, the next minute I'm waking up in some void-like setting and walking into a classroom. I introduced myself to the others and then took a seat, only for more and more students to arrive.

"There are seventeen desks, though. Do you think there's anyone else," a girl with red hair asked?

"There could be," a boy in a jumpsuit sighed. As if on cue, the door creaked open again and my eyes widened as a small child walked in, surprised. I was just as shocked. I thought that the Training Course kids were kept in a separate building since they were at a higher risk of being targeted for their talents. They had to be kept under extreme security. So, why was one of the kids here with us? I stood up from the desk and walked towards her.

"C'mon in kid. We don't bite... At least I don't think we do." I tried to make a joke but quickly realized that now wasn't a good time. The girl sat down at one of the other desks and the others immediately began to bombard her with questions. "Guys, chill. They don't even know our names yet. And besides, they probably aren't even supposed to be in this class. Now, what's your name and talent, kid?" I crouched beside the desk and she took a deep breath.

"My name is Y/n L/n, and I'm the ultimate percussionist." I nodded and prepared to introduce myself and the others when a very peculiar thing happened...

"Welcome to Hopes Peak Academy!"

🐹Gundham Tanaka🐹

With the four dark devas of destruction by my side, I had been wandering the island for quite some time. Everything about this was strange, even by my standards. One moment I am in a classroom of the grand Hope's Peak Academy, the next I am on a deserted island with 15 mortals. According to a rabbit who claimed to be our teacher, we were to all become friends on this island and learn to coexist. However, it became clear that all we wanted was to return to the academy. 

Anyways, I had been wandering the island for some time when I decided to make my way towards the hotel where we would apparently be staying. According to some of the other students, we each had a private cottage with an image plate to inform us which dorm was ours. I found mine near the back of the row with the male dorms. As I entered, however, something immediately felt strange. My cottage had two beds.

"It appears this will be our lair while we reside here..." I whispered to the devas, who seemed suspicious of the room. I set them down to explore and looked towards one of the beds. It seemed oddly shaped, and then I realized there must be something under the blanket."Hmm? What's this? This bed appears to have a lump!" I went toward it and tore the blanket away, immediately freezing in shock. It wasn't an object. It was a child.

"E-eek!" The young girl immediately shielded her face, as if to protect herself. "D-Don't hurt m-me!" The young maiden couldn't be any older than four, which would mean she is still considered a toddler. What was someone so young doing in a place like this? Where are her parents? Is she a student? Why is she in a highschool?

"Just what are you doing here, child?!" I froze. I did not intend to sound angry, as I didn't want to frighten her, but it seemed I did. 

"I-I just woke u-up here s-sir! I-I don't k-know where I am!" The child curled into a ball and began to rock back and forth, attempting to soothe herself. I sat down beside her on the bed, concerned. Of course, she would be frightened of me. I was a stranger, after all, and my appearance likely did not help.

"Do you have any recollection of what happened before you awoke, young maiden?" She looked up at me, still trembling.

"My uncle dropped me off at school, and he told me to find the main hall and wait there. I went inside, but then my head felt funny and I fell down..." I nodded. The same thing had happened to me. I cannot even begin to imagine how frightened this poor child must be.

"I see... It appears we have been brought here for similar reasons. I am called Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Breeder! Remember that name child, for someday I will rule this foul earth!" I had intended to make the child laugh with my introduction, however, it only seemed to frighten her more, as she began to tremble.

"M-My name i-is Y/n L/n... I-I'm the Ultimate P-Plush Maker.." A plush maker, hmm? That's quite impressive for someone so young! How does she not poke herself with a needle? I smiled softly and ruffled her hair, surprised by her resistance to the poison in my skin.

"Fear not, young maiden. For I will ensure your safety on this island." If this child is truly such a powerful demon as she seems to be, I must protect her. It is my job as the lord of the underworld to guard those who are below me, especially since she is too young to use her powers to protect herself.

🕶️Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu🕶️

"This is all f*cking confusing," I sighed to Peko. We had finally gotten some time away from the rest of the group and their bullsh*t. Seriously, this whole thing pissed me off. All I wanted was to go to school and go back home, and now they're expecting me to make friends? Hell. No.

"Young master, there's something in the bushes." I looked towards where Peko was pointing and spotted what she mentioned.

"Is that a-" We ran towards the bush and my thoughts were confirmed; It was a kid. "What the f*ck... Who's brat is this?!"

"Hope's Peak Academy did say something about a course for Ultimate's who were not in highschool... Could she be one of them," Peko thought out loud. 

"I doubt it. Weren't they supposed to be in a separate-" I was interrupted by a soft groan. Peko and I looked down, watching as the kid rubbed her eyes. Damn, whatever they knocked her out with seemed to be pretty strong. The thing could barely move. "Who the f*ck are you?"

"My name is Y/n L/n. Who are you?" She remembers her name at least. That's a good sign. She pulled herself up a bit and took a better look around.

"Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and this is Peko Pekoyama, my assistant." Peko held out her hand.

"Allow me to help you to your feet." The girl tensed, anxious.

"Umm... I can't walk... I need a wheelchair." We both froze. I was getting more pissed by the second. What kind of person takes a kid away from their parents and doesn't even provide proper equipment for them to-

"Aha!" Peko left us for a moment, returning with a wheelchair that seemed to be just the girl's size. Well, that's convenient. We helped the girl in and I immediately saw her relax. "Young master, we should reconvene with the others. They should be made aware of the child's existence." I nodded in agreement. Peko and I stood up and began walking while Y/n followed close behind. 

🔧Kazuichi Soda🔧

I was in the classroom with fifteen other kids my age, and none of us had a clue as to what was going on. Our stories were all the same. We were walking into Hope's Peak, passed out and then woke up in a weird hallway. We came into the class separately and now... here we are. 

"This is not how I planned to spend my first day," I sighed, annoyed. I planned to explore the school and look for things I could fix up! 

"Well, look on the bright side! There are only sixteen desks in here, right? And there are sixteen of us! My guess is we will finally get some answers," a red-headed girl spoke. Yeah, she has a point. However, all of that was thrown out the window when we heard the door open again, and the entire class immediately went dead quiet, because the person opening the door was...

A kid.

She looked around the room with wide eyes, clearly just as confused as we were. She seemed afraid, too. I mean, I know I'd be scared if I walked into a strange room with a bunch of people older than me. I looked around at the others and upon realizing that none of them were willing to make the first move, I swallowed my pride and walked towards her. I knelt down and she tried to open the door again, only to find that it had locked behind her. I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Hey there. My name is Kazuichi Soda, the Ultimate Mechanic. What's your name?" She flinched away from me with a soft whimper. 

"M-My name is Y-Y/n L/n. I-I'm the Ultimate S-Sculptor..." I nodded and stood back up to try and talk to the group, only to hear the doorknob rattling again. Poor thing must really be scared if she keeps trying to open it. In an attempt to calm her down, I put my hand on her shoulder.

"No use. We've tried everything, but that damn door won't budge." Her eyes widened and I saw nothing but pure fear in them. I wanted to comfort her, but then-

"Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy!"


	68. Chapter 68

🔎Shuichi Saihara🔎

"Ah!" I hit the floor with a loud thud. "Ugh... What the-" I raised my head off the floor and looked around the room. "A... Classroom? This isn't my school..." I sat up and took a good look around. "Is this even a classroom? It's covered in plants..." I grabbed one of the desks and pulled myself up, walking around a bit. The chalkboard was one of those fancy projected ones, but the rest of the place seemed to be completely abandoned. "What is going on-"

"Ow! Sh*t!" I turned around and my eyes widened. The other locker was open and a girl had fallen onto the ground.

"O-Oh! Are you okay?" I crouched down beside her, a little worried. She seemed to be a bit younger than me. She sighed, annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm good... Where the hell are we? And who are you?" She didn't seem very happy about this whole situation, and I couldn't help but softly laugh to myself.

"My name is Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective. And you are?" I helped her to her feet and she dusted off the top of her uniform. 

"My name is Y/n L/n. Ultimate Skateboarder. It's nice to meet ya, Shuichi! Now, where the hell are we?" I rubbed the back of my head, embarrassed.

"I have no idea. My last memory is being kidnapped and passing out. What about you?" She sighed in annoyance.

"Same here. Those f*ckers were strong. They even took my skateboard!" 

'Not much of a filter, huh?' I thought to myself, slightly taken aback. Her uniform looks like it's from an elementary school. Would that mean she's... "A-Anyways... This is kind of a weird question but... How old are you?" 

"Last I remember, I just turned 10." Wait... SHE'S TEN?! That did nothing to calm my nerves. "It's okay Shuichi. I'll probably be fine on my own, so don't worry about me!"

☄️Kaito Momota☄️

I shoved whatever was in front of me, before immediately collapsing and falling to the floor.

"Oww... This hurts..." I heard some light footsteps walking towards me as I groaned in pain and rolled onto my back.

"A-Are you okay mister? You hit your head really bad." I looked up and my eyes widened. The person talking was a kid, and she seemed to be groggy. 

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. But are you okay? You sound like you're hurt!" I got onto my knees and quickly began to examine her for any injuries. I have no idea where I am, but I swear if this kid has so much as a scratch I'll-

"My head hurts a lot, and I fell down on my face..." Well, that settles it. I will be brutally assaulting whoever the hell brought us here... But, I couldn't focus on vengeance yet. I had to focus on her, so I just nodded and finished my examination.

"Well, my name is Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! I'm the Ultimate Astronaut!" In an attempt to cheer her up, I gave her a little salute. It seemed to work because she laughed softly and saluted back.

"I'm Y/n L/n! Ultimate Meteorologist! I guess we both like the sky, huh?" Well, whaddya know? She's like a mini-me! I ruffled her hair a bit, smiling.

"I think we'll get along great, kid. And don't worry about a thing. I'll stick with ya until we get outta here." I figured that since neither of us knows what's going on, she'd appreciate having someone on her side to protect her from anything that may harm her. I'm going to protect her if it's the last thing I do.

🥑Rantaro Amami🥑

"Well, this is strange..." I walked out of the locker and took a look around the room I was in. It seemed to be a classroom, but there were wildflowers and grass everywhere, so it looked overgrown. I wouldn't have minded the... aesthetic if it weren't for the fact that my last memory was being shoved in a van. "Okay... Think, Rantaro. You were walking home and then a group of people cornered you in an alleyway, you fought back and now you're here... Ugh. I can't remember anything... Wait, what's this?" I noticed that my pocket felt heavy, so I reached in and pulled out a tablet-like device. "Mono... Pad? Ultimate Survivor?" I fiddled around with the device for a while, and eventually, I realized what was going on. "This... This can't be real..." I sat down at one of the desks and took a minute to take everything in. Eventually, however, I took a deep breath and walked towards the exit. I put my hand on the doorknob and prepared to leave, when...

"AH!" I heard a high-pitched yelp, immediately followed by someone hitting the floor. I spun around to see who had fallen and my eyes widened. It was a little kid. "Ow ow ow ow ow..." She was clearly in pain, which caused my big brother instinct to kick in. Without a second thought, I ran to her side.

"Are you okay?! You hit the floor pretty hard! Here, let me help you up..." I gently took hold of one of her tiny hands and guided her to one of the chairs, softly sitting her down. "Are you hurt? You're shaking little one! Take a minute and calm down, alright?" I softly put my hands on her trembling shoulders, guiding her through a simple breathing exercise. Once she had calmed down, I began my exam. "Are you hurt anywhere?" She nodded softly and I frowned. "Where does it hurt, kiddo? Can you point to it?" She pointed to her head, face and knees, so that's where I directed my attention. "You're not bleeding anywhere, but your knees are kinda red, so they may bruise..." I ran a hand through my hair, still trying to figure this out. Why would there be a kid here? Where are her parents? I didn't have time for that. I just sighed. "What's your name, kid?"

"M-My is Y/n L/n. I'm the Ultimate Seamstress." A seamstress? Wow. That's impressive for someone so young.

"My name is Rantaro Amami. I can't remember my talent right now, but I promise I'm not a bad guy." I didn't want to reveal my talent just yet, for her own safety. The last thing I need is for her to be a target. "Well, I think that about does it for this room. We should get moving." I figured that it would be best to get her out of this room, just in case.

"O-Okay." She leapt down from the chair and I led her towards the door, creaking it open and making sure the outside was safe.

"All clear. Let's get moving kiddo." I went to walk out the door, only to hear a soft whimper. I turned back around and took in the scared expression on her face. "Nervous?"

"Y-yeah..." Her knees were shaking, so I did the only thing I could do to calm her down.

"Do you wanna hold my hand?" I held my hand out for her to take with a soft smile. She nodded softly and put her tiny hand in mine. "Alright. Let's go." And with that, I walked through the door with Y/n's hand in mine. It's been so long since I felt like this... Maybe I'll get a second chance at being a big brother. 

👻Korekiyo Shinguji👻

"Well, this is peculiar." I exited the locker I had awoken in and stepped into what appeared to be a classroom. It was overrun with weeds and other various plants. I'm no botanist, but even I knew that plants like these were wild and had no business being in a school. "What on earth is this place?" 

I began to examine to room closer, taking note of the closed locker adjacent to the one I awoke in. 'Could there be another person here?' I attempted to open it but to no avail. 'Strange... Perhaps they can only open from the inside? No, that wouldn't make sense... But I suppose none of this does.' I sighed and decided to focus on other parts of the room, such as the chalkboard and some other miscellaneous things scattered about. However, my trance was disrupted when I heard the familiar sound of a door opening, followed by a thud. I immediately turned around and looked down at the floor, where a small child had fallen. "Ah. So there was someone else in here..." I walked towards her, my eyes never leaving her even for a moment. "How interesting. This isn't the place where I'd expect to find a child." She finally seemed to look up at me as she attempted to sit up, yawning and rubbing her eyes. 'Adorable...' 

"Well, I suppose we won't get anywhere without introductions. My name is Korekiyo Shinguji, and I am the Ultimate Anthropologist. But please, call me Kiyo if the name is too long for you." She seemed confused. That did not surprise me, as someone her age likely had no idea what anthropology was. Usually, I'd offer an explanation, but this did not feel like a good time. "Now, what's your name, young lady?" She took a deep breath as if preparing to scream. However, what came out was...

"Y/n... L/n... Ultimate... Video... Editor..." I couldn't help but keep my gaze locked on her. 'Perhaps she has some form of speech delay? It's not uncommon for children her age.'

"Hm. Do you struggle with speech, little Y/n?" She turned away from me, seemingly embarrassed, before nodding. "I see. Interesting..." I knelt down to her height in an attempt to help calm her. However, I only seemed to frighten her more, as she backed away from me. "No need to worry, little one. I will cause you no harm. Even though I believe all of humanity is beautiful, causing harm to a child is one of the few things I find ugly about our race." I wanted to assure her that I would not harm her, but it seemed she did not understand my choice of words and simply nodded. Mentally scolding myself, I stood up and held a hand out for her to take. "Now then, little one. Shall we move on?" She nodded once more and placed her hand in mine. I led her out of the classroom and into the hallway. 'What beauty will you show me, Y/n?'

🎲Kokichi Oma🎲

"Woah!" I pushed the door in front of me, stumbling out of what seemed to be a locker. "What in the name of-" I looked around the room as I tried to get my bearings, and eventually realized that it was a classroom. "Huh... Booooooring! Needs some... Grafitti!" I went to grab my spray paint from my pocket, only to find that there was nothing in there. "HUH?! Where'd it go?! Aww, man..." I sighed in annoyance, pouting. "That's no fun-" I was about to whine, but then I was interrupted by a sound I'll never forget as long as I live...

"O-Owie!" I spun around and my eyes lit up. The person who hit the floor was the most ADORABLE THING I HAD EVER SEEN!

"Ni hehe... You had quite the tumble there!" I took a better look at her. She couldn't have been any older than five, and her little face and outfit were just TOO CUTE! It should be illegal! "Aww, you're so cute!" I couldn't help but pick her up and squeeze her like a teddy bear. She didn't seem to enjoy it too much, but I wasn't stopping. "My name is Kokichi Oma! I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader! What's your name, little one?"

"M-My name is Y/n L-L/n. I'm the Ultimate T-Toymaker..." I squealed again, squeezing her tighter. How could so much cuteness fit in such a small person?! HOW?!

"Aww, you are just way too cute! Now then, do you have any idea where we are?" It was quite a jump from swooning over her to asking her such a heavy question, but I had to be sure that she had no idea where she was. Poor thing's probably scared!

"No... C-Can you put me d-down?" No, I couldn't do that. But what I could do was give her a piggyback ride! And that's exactly what I did.

"Nope! I'm gonna carry you now! You're just way too cute for me to let you go! Besides, who knows what kind of danger is in this place? You're lucky that I'm here to protect you!" I was telling the truth, for once. I had no idea what was going on, and neither did she. If I wasn't gonna protect her, who was?!

"O-Okay... J-Just don't s-squeeze me anymore..." I couldn't help but giggle as I carried her out of the classroom on my back.

"I won't anymore. That's a promise." It was not a promise. I would definitely be squeezing her again. But if there's one thing I was promising to myself was I was going to protect her. I had to protect her. If there was one thing that I was 100% certain of, it was the fact that no one was going to hurt her. Not with me around.

I will always protect you, Y/n L/n.


End file.
